


摇光

by MarauderIvy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 96,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: 当亚瑟忽然落入寒冰巫师的诅咒，梅林不得不面临着暴露魔法的风险来拯救他。然而在去往圣白山的路上，梅林却发现，命运似乎并不会终结于此。





	1. 岁暮天寒

**Author's Note:**

> 第四季背景，大概是逝者重归那集之后，城池陷落之前。

 

“你知道，如果你像往常一样听听我的，我们就不会落到这个境地了吧？”

梅林边走边说。这段林间的路布满泥泞，蜿蜒崎岖，如果他的怒火正随着他们消耗的每一分钟逐渐升涨的话，那根本不是他的错。

“如果你敢说’我告诉过你’的话……”亚瑟威胁道。

他和梅林一样，牵着马，步伐踩在松软的泥土上有些微不稳。他的另一只手里还握着一根长长的树枝，上面挂着两条刚捕来的鱼。

“哦不，我当然不会。”梅林讥讽地说，“虽然如果你能纡尊降贵地考虑一下我的建议，我们现在可能就还舒舒服服地躺在卡美洛特，而不是被迫露宿荒野，随时可能被土匪剁成碎块。如果在那之前我们还没有被天知道是什么的野兽吃了的话。”

“我们不会被土匪剁成碎块的，梅林。”亚瑟说，“至少我们中还有一个能在不先砍到自己的情况下用剑。”

“但你也知道你用不了多久了是吧？”梅林说，忍不住提高声音，“我们到底为什么就不能放走他呢？你以前不是没有放走过巫师，比这破坏力更大的都放走过。这一个到底怎么你了？更不要说，他几乎没做什么！”

“他试图杀死你，梅林，我觉得那很难被称为’几乎没做什么’。”亚瑟平静地说。

梅林张了张嘴，然后又闭上了。在需要的时候，亚瑟甚至能比他父亲乌瑟还要固执。

三天前，卡美洛特收留了一个自称是从南部涅梅特王国来的商人，全部钱财与马匹在北上途经巴罗尔森林的时候被劫匪洗劫一空。走投无路的他被迫继续向北前行，直到抵达卡美洛特，向国王请求帮助。亚瑟在听了他的遭遇后，立刻将城堡西南塔楼里一间空置的房间安排给了他，作为在他的同伴来与他会合前的临时住处，并向他保证次日会派出一支由莱昂爵士带领的巡逻队到森林里去搜查。

所有事情都进展顺利，直到巡逻队出发的那天晚上。梅林在服侍过亚瑟晚餐之后就退出了房间。走过拐角的时候，他还在想几分钟前亚瑟讲给他的那个蹩脚的笑话，不仅摇摇头微笑起来。

一切都发生得太快，等他反应过来的时候，他已经被反剪着双手按在了墙上。一只手从后方用力扼住了他的咽喉，挤出他肺部所剩无几的空气。

“艾莫瑞斯。”有个声音在他耳边嘶嘶吐气。梅林花了好些时候才分辨出钳制住他的人正是他们收留的那位商人，只除了，现在他知道了，他根本不是商人。他开口想质问，可是掐住他双腕的手猛地收紧了，以一种极度令人痛苦的姿势向后反扭着，让他剩下的话变成了一声惨呼，冷汗涔涔而下。

“我不想这么做，艾莫瑞斯。”那人轻声说。“我很抱歉，但是我没有多少选择……”

禁锢在他脖颈上的那只手狠狠一掐，扼住了他未来得及叫出口的那声亚瑟。无论这个巫师有什么目的，梅林只是庆幸总算有一次，这些邪恶的妖魔鬼怪终于将目标放在了他而不是那个傻瓜身上。但是......如果他能来得及提醒一下亚瑟——

他带着担忧的念头，沉进了如约而至的黑暗里。

他晕过去了，但是没有晕太久，因为当他醒来的时候，他还躺在同一条走廊的地上，亚瑟在他身边，一只手放在他脸颊上，眼神又狂怒又担忧。从国王的神情来看，梅林可以推测出亚瑟不管是出于什么原因——可能是听到了声音，可能只是想出来看看——然后正好看到了巫师和梅林对峙的场景，在梅林被彻底弄死之前救了他。

他忽视剧烈的头痛挣扎着坐了起来。对面的窗户被打碎了，碎片洒了满地。毫无疑问，巫师正是从那里逃脱的。

亚瑟的声音因为他的苏醒而骤然温柔下来，手指略微颤抖地在他头发里摸索，检查着还有没有额外的伤口。而梅林满心想着的只有在他昏过去之前那个人凑在他耳边低声吐出的名字——艾莫瑞斯。知道这个名字的多半是德鲁伊人，可是德鲁伊人为什么要袭击他？他们是爱好和平的人们。而且他们为什么要攻击自己的同类？

“梅林。梅林！”有人在叫他的名字，过了好一会儿，他才意识到那是亚瑟。年轻的国王仍蹲在原地没动，一只手保护性地搂住了他的肩膀，指尖微微发白。在对上梅林的目光之后，他的表情被懊恼与愧疚完全填满了。

“这都是我的错。”他说，“他差点害死了你。我从来就不该相信他的！如果我一开始就能发现——”

“这当然 _ 不是 _ 你的错。”梅林说，他的头还在突突地疼，像是有人在拿叉子一点点剜着他的脑仁，“你怎么能发现得了？他迷惑了我们所有人。”

“如果我来晚了一会儿……”亚瑟说，然后突然止住了，声音里的恐惧袒露无疑。

“但是你没有来晚，那才是重要的。”他说，勉强撑起一侧身体拍了拍亚瑟放在他肩膀上的手。有那么一会儿，亚瑟只是低下头看着他，直到他的脸色缓和下来，眼睛里的冷厉消弭成了温柔。

“是啊，”他喃喃地说，像是自言自语，“来吧，让我们把你带回盖乌斯那儿去。他可以给你点药治疗你脖子上的伤口。”

次日清晨，亚瑟没有片刻犹豫就决定要带领着他最好的骑士们出发去了城堡附近的森林里，搜寻巫师的踪迹，并对梅林的劝阻置若罔闻。

“你为什么不回去睡一觉呢，梅林？你其实不必来服侍我的，你还没完全康复。”亚瑟说。如果梅林不是足够了解他的话，他可能听不出来那层言下之意——“你脑子还没完全清醒”。

“我好得很。”梅林愤愤地说，拍掉了亚瑟放在他肩头的手。他走过去推开了窗户，一室阳光登时满盈。

国王对此只是好脾气地笑了笑，相当耐心地解释道：“我们不知道他来卡美洛特的目的，而他随时都有可能再次攻击。如果你能对战术思想有那么一丁点儿的了解的话，梅林，你就会知道抢占先机是有多么重要。”

“他现在可能早就已经过了麦西亚了。”梅林说，“他可是个巫师，你当然不会以为他还骑马的吧？你抓不着他的。”

“对此我毫不怀疑，但搜寻还是有必要的。谁知道他会不会留下些什么踪迹呢？”亚瑟说，“我们不能掉以轻心。我以为你也知道巫术和魔法有多么危险。很多人——很多我的子民会因为他的逃脱而命悬一线。”

就是这种时候了，让梅林忍不住对已经逝去的先王满怀忿恨之情，为他在亚瑟心中深深根植的关于魔法的错误观念。梅林愿意做任何事情，如果能抹去每每提及“魔法”一词时亚瑟眼睛里浮现出的本能的戒备与敌意。

“而且如果我放跑他，”亚瑟又继续说，声调平平，“那我放跑的就是一个曾试图杀死你的巫师。这个，我没法坐视不管。”

梅林叹了口气，知道此刻再说什么都不会有用了。

“否则，我会始终记得有这样一个人仍然逍遥法外，存在于阿尔比恩的某个角落里，随时准备着再次伺机而动，并且深知如果……”他微不可察地战栗了一下，“如果他哪一天真的得手了，那全是我的错。”

亚瑟低下头，让梅林替他系上绛红的披风，表情纹丝未动。梅林却从他眼中看到了蛰伏于平静之下的保护欲，坚定又炽烈，明亮如燧石燃火。他心里微微一动，想要继续反驳的话就这么消失在了舌根。

“好吧，但是......但是我要跟你一起去。”

亚瑟挑起了一根眉毛。

“只是在城堡附近，梅林。我们甚至都不会走到阿斯丁森林。”

“是啊，我知道。”梅林说，将绳结套上盘扣，轻轻抽紧，“但是他，那个巫师，他很厉害。我昨天跟他对峙过。他非常强大。”

亚瑟古怪地看了他一眼：“那你去又能有什么帮助？”

“我得去救你的小命啊，跟往常一样。”梅林瞪着他说。他从亚瑟身前退开，再双手递上他的剑。

亚瑟接过剑，又露出了那种表情，那种他觉得梅林傻得不可理喻但是又特别得独一无二所以决定（再）宽容他一次的表情。不过他可没轻易放弃这个取笑梅林的机会，直到他们和骑士团出了城，走入遮天蔽日的森林，沐浴在深秋缱绻清冽的晨风里时，亚瑟还在就此喋喋不休。

“我现在真的有点儿担心你了，梅林。你昨晚没有撞到脑袋什么的吧？”

“可不是，我撞得都看不清你了， 陛下 。”梅林干巴巴地嘲讽道，从亚瑟的笑容来看，他对这个反应再满意不过了。有时候他就是能这么幼稚，不过话说回来，阿尔比恩又有几个国王每天的日常事务里还包括打趣自己的男仆。

高汶在林间某处空地里发现了脚印，于是他们就继续向幽深的树林里前行。起初梅林想，可能他们只是运气好，可能是那个巫师真的有 这么 粗心大意，所以才一路留下了那么多凌乱的足迹和折断的树枝。但是不，总有种预感，像风雨欲来前黑压压的乌云似的，盘旋在他心头。他握紧了缰绳，催动马儿又向亚瑟靠近了些，确保一旦发生什么，他至少来得及——

他 _ 来不及 _ 。梅林的耳朵忽然捕捉到尖锐的马嘶声，他那匹向来温顺的马忽然疯狂地向前跃起。而等到他反应过来，他已经被从马背上甩了下来，狼狈地跌在泥土里，只来得及庆幸自己没有摔断脖子。他用余光瞥见，其他人也没比他好到哪里去。骑士们在挣扎着试图爬起来，不少已经抽出了剑来支撑，但是他们身下的土地震动得太厉害了，他们总是还没来得及站起身就又被摇晃得倒在了地上。碎石与树枝从四面八方朝他们滚落过来。

梅林喃喃地念出一句咒语，地面却仍兀自疯狂地颤动着。在他们前方，平地而起一股只能是由魔法造成的狂风。那风还未近他的身侧，梅林就已经感觉到了凌厉无匹的力量，所向披靡。恐惧渗入心底，他抓住一块滚落的巨石，眼睛绝望地扫视着飞沙走石的四周。亚瑟。他需要知道亚瑟被卷到了哪里，他需要保护他......

终于，在一地凌乱的碎石砂砾间，他看到了一抹明晃晃的金色。亚瑟看上去失去了意识，他的佩剑搁在一边的地上，随着土地而微微震动。梅林用力贴着地面俯下身，朝着国王的方向抬起手，一句保护的咒语已经凝在舌尖——

惊天动地的一声砰，打断了他就快冲口而出的咒文。梅林的眼前短暂地一黑，又摇摇晃晃地清晰起来。世界已经逐渐在归于静止，没有鞭挞似的狂风和沙沙作响的树叶，而他需要......他下意识想要坐起身来，却因此痛喊出声。一块巨大的石头横贯在他胸口上方，而如果不是他倒下的时候正巧躺在了地上两块竖起的石头之间，他的五脏六腑此刻大概就已经被碾碎了。梅林试图咽下一阵恐慌，摇了摇头，却惊恐地发现他的双手也被压在了另一块石头下面。动弹不得。他试着抽了抽，一阵火烧似的剧痛立刻割裂了他的皮肤。

“艾莫瑞斯......”

熟悉的嘶嘶声，就在他不远处。梅林冻住了，接着缓缓地转过头。倾斜的土地尽头有一方飘动的深蓝色斗篷，那人伸手摘掉兜帽，露出一张熟悉的脸。正是头天晚上试图杀死他的巫师。那人凝视了他片刻，不疾不徐地迈步向他走来。在他周身附近，他的朋友们不省人事地躺在地上。

梅林不死心地又动了动手，疼痛一波一波地洗过他的身体，让他冷汗涔涔，此刻绝望却比痛楚还要鲜明。他已经知道了他的挣扎是全然徒劳——这石头不是碰巧压住他的，它们是被魔法操控着的，专门用来克制他。

“如果你要的是我，”他开口，嗓子向吸入了沙尘一样嘶哑；巫师的眼睛一眨不眨地锁定在他身上，“你就带走我好了。不要——不要伤害我的朋友。”

“他们和我的目的无关。”巫师说，在长长的斗篷下轻微地耸了耸肩，“或者说，除了他们中的某一个之外。所以你不用担心。”

而梅林感到怒火伴着新的一股绝望如同潮汐般没过心头，因为， _ 某一个 _ 。还能是谁呢？

“如果你敢碰亚瑟，”他说，有点惊讶自己这时候竟还有力气说这么大声，“我发誓，我——”

他看见了亚瑟，离他是那么的近，就躺在他身边不远处，而他只要伸手就能够到，如果他可以的话。魔法在他身体里愤怒地咆哮着，恨不得即刻就喷薄而出。梅林绝望地转动着手臂，他的手此刻肯定已经流血了，但他不在乎。他痛得都有点麻木了。

巫师终于走到了他面前，微微蹲下身。他如鹰隼般寒冷的眼睛先是探究地打量了他一会儿，接着不经意地转向昏迷的亚瑟，稍稍停了停。

“你——你离他远点，”他说，气喘吁吁的。一滴冷汗流入了眼睛里，模糊了他的视野。

“噢，艾莫瑞斯。你有时候真叫我惊奇。”巫师说，但他听上去一点也不惊讶，相反，甚至微微愉悦。而梅林聚集起体内所有的憎恨恶狠狠地盯着他，“也让我更加搞不懂你了。”

“我想你此刻一定很无力，”巫师说，“看着我对你的国王为所欲为，却什么也做不了。”

“我会杀了你的。”梅林说，血液在耳朵里轰鸣。巫师看着他，几乎是挑衅一般地，伸手碰到了亚瑟的一绺金发。可怕的无助感在梅林心里疯狂地灼烧着，让他几乎看不清东西。但是巫师并没有再做什么其它举动，他只是将那缕头发别过了亚瑟耳后，就站了起来。

“有时候我真的不太懂，”巫师说，凝视着亚瑟昏睡中的脸庞，但梅林知道他并不是真的在端详，“他们都说你会是那个注定将魔法带回阿尔比恩的人，可与此同时你却对此无动于衷。”

“所以你真的是个德鲁伊人。你知道那个预言。”梅林说。

巫师只是无视了他：“你对此置之不理，坐视着魔法在这片土地上日益衰弱，目睹着魔法持续地被误解、被畏惧、被当作邪恶的化身……”

“考虑到你这样的人的存在，”梅林厉声说，“我能理解他们为什么这样想。”

这句话显然触怒了巫师，因为他猛地抬起了手，一团危险的红光在掌心闪动着。梅林毫不畏惧地迎向他的目光，直到对方喘了口气，慢慢放下了手。

“你大概觉得这无所谓，艾莫瑞斯。我得说，我真有点失望。”巫师用一种森寒彻骨的语气说，“在你身上我看不到任何一丝责任感，你放任魔法被驱逐禁锢。你不在乎魔法会不会回归，你当然也根本不在乎千千万万你的同类的生死与自由。”

“ _ 你怎么敢？ _ ”梅林说，几乎咆哮了起来，“我没有一天不希望魔法能回归！我没有一天不盼望着魔法在卡美洛特能够自由生息发展！”

“是啊，”巫师说，讽刺在他眼底一览无余，“因为你显然为了这个目标用尽了全力，不辞辛苦。”

梅林微微缩了一下，他开始意识到巫师说的是什么了。

“那很复杂，”他最终说，“等到恰当的时机，我会….我会劝说亚瑟......”但他也知道他听上去有多么不确定，从巫师锐利的眼神里来看，他差不多也是这么想的，“但是我看不出把我们全引入一个陷阱挨个摔死就能对促进魔法的解禁有什么作用了！如果有，你现在让亚瑟对魔法更加不信任了——又一次——”

他被迫停了下来，因为巫师开始笑了。一种高深莫测、不怀好意的微笑，让梅林遍体生寒。

“引入陷阱里摔死？引入陷阱确实是第一步，”他评价道，“但摔死你们——摔死你和永恒之王，可绝对不是我的目的。”

梅林紧紧地盯着他，巫师停顿了半晌，然后轻轻叹了口气。

“如果还有别的办法，艾莫瑞斯，我肯定不会这样做。”他语焉不详，“事实上，我想你很快就会看到我要做的事情有什么作用了。等到一切结束，你说不定会感谢我。”

“感谢你？”梅林说，难以置信。

但是巫师没有再继续了。相反地，他抬起了手，因此掀起的一股无形的力量如漩涡般包裹住附近的树林，枝叶沙沙作响有如急促的吟唱。压制住梅林的巨石訇然作响，顷刻间碎成了齑粉。梅林猛地翻了个身，趔趄地站了起来，终于被释放的双手因为回流的魔法而微微震颤。下一秒，他又被咒语扔了出去，后背摔在了坚硬的石头上。这一击让他尤为痛苦不堪，剧痛由内而外地劈裂了他，让他难以抑制地蜷缩起来，竭力地试图躲避痛楚。

一团幽邃的蓝光从巫师掌心慢慢聚集而起，让梅林不由自主地打了个冷战。那蓝色的光点如同拂晓前最后一缕月光一样清寒，又如同冬夜第一抹落雪一样生冷。梅林绷紧了身体，惟有倔强地扬起头，等待着即将落在他身上的无论是什么的诅咒。

巫师的眼瞳里清楚地闪过了一道同样冷酷的光，他嘴唇微动，咒语有形般爬过梅林的皮肤；下一秒，光团挣脱了巫师的手掌，带着刺骨的寒意猛地飞向了他。

“梅林！”

什么人忽然在叫他的名字，梅林一惊，下意识转过头，却在看清之前就被一股大力猛地推开了。那团寒冷的光擦过了他的身侧，而仅仅是这样，他已经能感受到那股冰冷噬骨的法力，他这辈子还没有感受过如此可怖的寒冷，砭骨锥心，让他克制不住地哀吟出声。

他再次重重地落在地上，脊背因为短时间内三番五次的撞击而呻吟不止。有个沉甸甸的重量压在他胸口上，正是那个将他从咒语之下扑开了。梅林喘不上气，却不是因为窒息般的压迫。他颤巍巍地伸出手去，世界一瞬间静止了，等待着他伸出手，去将那个人从身上推开。而他触碰到了，他恐惧地意识到，他僵硬颤抖的手指捕捉到了一缕柔软的金发，那是——

“亚瑟，”他想要尖叫，说出口的却仅有一声耳语，“亚瑟......？”

他的身体先一步行动了起来，将他的朋友接在臂弯里，紧紧拥向自己。他听见亚瑟的心跳，缓慢却稳定地，隔着胸膛答应着他惊慌失措的无声呐喊。有那么一会儿，他感觉亚瑟稍稍动了动，但也可能只是他的想象。

“我……”他的嘴唇麻木，组不出清晰的词语，“我——”

他猛地抬起头，看到不远处，巫师脸上是一模一样的惊讶和始料未及。那个认知沉入了他们两个心间，而让梅林出离恐惧的是，巫师看上去一点也没有计划出错的挫败。

“看啊，看啊。我还是低估了......”巫师咕哝，“不过，这样也好。……”

梅林说不出话，他的眼睛闪过一抹金光，魔法已经随之而动，从他的指尖激射而出，带着狂怒的意味扑向巫师，意欲着纯然的摧毁。后者显然预料到了他这一步，因为长长的斗篷一卷，转瞬间裹挟着狂风凭空消失了。他的法力打在土地上，掀起了漫天碎石枯木。

最终，像是过了有一世纪那么久，梅林喘着气慢慢放下了手。他的血液在这炽热的难以控制的力量下灼灼几欲沸腾，却仍不足以无法扑灭心底如坚冰林立的尖锐恐惧。他低下头去，颤抖着抵上亚瑟苍白的前额，心中满是可怕的念头。

一定有什么不对劲了。纵然他耳畔响彻着亚瑟有力的心跳，他触碰到的皮肤却冰凉刺骨，梅林怀抱着他，却像怀抱了个冰雕似的。血色已经迅速从他面颊上褪尽，取而代之为一层暗沉颓然的惨白，透出一股不正常的阴冷，仿佛所有残存的生命力刹那间干涸下去。

“亚瑟.....？”他轻声说，小心地摇晃了一下怀中的人，却得不到任何反应。梅林艰难地吞咽了一下，闭上了眼睛。 _ 或许咒语打偏了。或许咒语只是擦着他们两个飞了出去，没有任何实质性伤害……但是亚瑟在他怀里，感觉是那么冰冷....... _

“ 梅林？”

他猛地颤了一下，回过神来。高汶正在缓慢地坐起来，显然刚刚恢复意识。梅林对上他询问的目光，下意识地摇了摇头，没有费心藏起脸上的无助。骑士的目光顺着他的，看到了不省人事的国王，微微怔住了。素来戏谑的眼睛里蒙上了一层凝重。

“梅林，发生了什么事？”

“我……”他说，咳嗽了一声，“他——我想他是被击中了。那个，那个巫师.....他本来是来找我的，但是——”

高汶的手握住了他的肩膀，打断了他语无伦次的叙述。

“听我说，梅林，没事的，”他语气里的暖意让梅林忍不住想要真的相信，“先把他放下来。你的手，梅林，你受伤了。”他这才看向自己的手指，那上面布满了干涸的血液，有的伤口又绽裂开来，冒出殷殷血流。但他摇了摇头，固执地蜷紧了手指，血滴落在亚瑟鲜红的披风上。

“梅林，你得放开他。你这样帮不了他什么。”高汶温和地说。

可是 _ 我能 _ ，梅林绝望地辩驳着， _ 只有我能 _ _。_ 他想把这句话大喊出来，但是张开嘴却发不出任何声音。最终，他点了点头。

他感到高汶的手来到亚瑟肩膀附近，逐渐接过大部分重量。他不情愿地放开了环住亚瑟的手，任由高汶将他拉出他的怀里，轻轻地放在地上。他感觉他心脏的一部分也跟着被活生生撕扯走了。

在他们周围，其他的骑士正在缓慢苏醒过来。梅林听到他们起先困惑的疑问，继而是看到亚瑟时震惊的抽气声，却感觉到一种古怪的割离感，像是他跟他们处在两个世界里似的。或许本来就是，毕竟他们没有人——就连高汶，就连此前的兰斯洛特——都无法理解亚瑟之于梅林的意义，也没有人窥见过哪怕只是一瞥，关于他们之间那种特殊的纽带。他们所看见的，只是不省人事的国王；在梅林眼里，那却是宛如他的整个世界在缓慢破碎，痛不欲生。

高汶却似乎能理解他心底撕裂般的痛苦，因为他在莱昂俯下身检查亚瑟的情况时坐到了他身边：“他还活着。”

“我知道，”梅林机械性地说，“但是——但是你摸摸他。他好冷。”

“是啊，是啊，但他会没事的，我敢肯定。”

“他本不该承受这个的。是我没有保护好他......”他低声说，但还没说完就被高汶打断了。

“我敢肯定无论发生了什么，都不是你的错，梅林。”高汶说，拍了拍他的肩膀，紧接着还是忍不住压低声音问道：“但话说回来，到底发生什么了？”

梅林只挣扎了几秒就妥协了。他叹了口气，有些絮絮地大概讲了遍方才那煎熬的一阵子——那恐怖的一刻，意识到远比他自己中咒要可怕得多的事情发生了——而当他讲完，高汶皱了皱眉，但当他再开口时，声音仍然坚定。

“这当然不是你的错。”高汶说，“亚瑟如果醒着，他一定也会这么说，你知道的。”

“如果他还能醒过来的话。”梅林微弱地说。

“他会的，如果我们能及时把他送回去给盖乌斯诊治。”高汶说，接着他站起来，跟莱昂交谈了几句。梅林强迫自己站了起来，勉强对他们笑了一下：“我去——我去找找我们的马。”

“不用了，”莱昂摇了摇头，“我们得把他送回城堡，越快越好。你可以骑我的马。”

梅林顺着他的目光看过去，果然看到莱昂的马是唯一一匹他们此刻能看到的。它被好端端地拴在一棵树上，梅林猜想要么是它没有像其它马一样四散奔逃，要么是刚刚哪个骑士及时醒来将它逮了回来。无论是哪个他都不在乎。

“行——行啊，”他说，有些僵硬。珀西瓦尔牵过了马，将缰绳递给他。莱昂点了点头，于是他跨上了马，看着骑士们小心地抬起昏迷不醒的国王。他们费了不少事，但最终还是成功地将他扶到了马背上，让他坐在梅林身前，后背沉沉地贴着他的胸膛。

梅林伸手越过亚瑟的身体两侧，环住了他的腰，另一只手绕到前方牵住了缰绳。在骑士们无言的目送中，他轻轻一夹马肚，投向前方无尽幽黑的森林。

他的马以一个稳定的速度向城堡的方向疾驰而去。梅林握着缰绳的手冰冷而麻木，在他周身，群鸟啾鸣如泉水琤瑽。亚瑟无比顺从地靠在他怀里，头无力地垂落下去，软软的金发时不时擦过他的脸颊。梅林收紧了搂在他腰际的手臂，努力忽视每每见到亚瑟如此毫无防备的模样时心都揪起来的感觉。

终于，从苍翠森林的尽头，影影绰绰露出卡美洛特城堡巍峨的轮廓，瞭望塔塔顶的红旗在碧蓝的天幕下若隐若现。梅林轻轻松下一口气，就感觉胸口处的人忽然轻微地动了动。他立刻牵紧了缰绳，座下的马长声嘶鸣，立刻放缓了速度。

“亚瑟？”他轻声问，不敢置信，简直要因为喜悦感激地啜泣出来。唯恐打破这一刻似的，他小心翼翼地伸出手去。他并不敢奢望一个拥抱，只是想触碰亚瑟，来确定他是真切地醒了过来。

亚瑟迟缓地眨着眼，有些困惑地怔忡了片刻，然后猛地清醒了过来，眼睛在惊讶中睁大了。

“梅林？我——这是在哪儿？发生什么了？”他呼吸急促，再次不安地动了动，梅林不得不用一只手抚慰地按了按他的胸膛，用了点力气，才没让他俩一起掉下马去。

“梅林，”亚瑟又说，这一次声音平稳了些。他语气有些古怪，“你愿意解释一下为什么我正和你骑在同一匹马上么？”

“因为你昏过去了，没法自己骑马？”

亚瑟靠着他叹了口气：“我不觉得我有虚弱到那个程度。”

梅林有点庆幸他们现在只有一匹马，只是有点。因为他敢打赌，如果这里还有另一匹马，哪怕只是匹小马驹的话，亚瑟都非得坚持自己单独来骑不可。因为是啊，他就有这么任性。 

“所以发生什么了，梅林？”亚瑟安静了一会儿，大概终于认清了自己不得不和梅林同骑的命运，转而问了另一个问题。

梅林低下了头，他的手还搂着亚瑟的腰，锁子甲贴着掌心皮肤，沁凉沁凉的。亚瑟没有推开他，所以他也不准备放开了。

“那个巫师。你被他的咒语击中了......或者我觉得是。他本来是冲我来的，但你把我推开了，我不知道你有没有......”仅仅是回忆不久前发生的一切就让梅林再次有了遍体生寒的感觉，他缩了缩，飞快地叙述完毕，不敢去看亚瑟的表情。

贴着他，亚瑟坐直了一些，还有点没回过神来。他微微张开嘴唇，一缕金发掉下来挡住了眼睛。当他回过头来看向梅林的时候，他一瞬间看上去那么年轻，蓝眼睛里因这林间雾气而显得更加湿润清澈，是毫无杂质的纯净。

“亚瑟......”梅林唤道，尝试地握住他放在身前的一只手，“你感觉怎么样？觉得被下咒了吗？疼吗？”

亚瑟摇了摇头：“我没事，只是…只是有点头晕。你刚刚说，那个巫师又袭击你了？你受伤了吗？”而当他看到梅林的手的时候，他紧张地喘了口气，眼睛里掠过一层阴霾。

梅林的指尖布满了干涸的血液，看上去可不太好看。他立刻拍了拍亚瑟，安抚道：“没关系，只是擦伤而已。我被压在石头下面了。不出几天就会愈合的。”

亚瑟看上去还是不太放心，从他的表情来看，他一定是回想起了头天晚上的情景。

“真的不要紧，”他轻声细语地说，“我自己就能包扎好，甚至都不会留下一个伤疤。”

亚瑟这才放松下来，点了点头。 

“以及你说他袭击了我，其实没有，他没得手。”梅林说，努力咽下喉咙里的肿胀感，“都要感谢你。”

“是啊，那个......”亚瑟慢慢地说，像是在费力回想发生的一切；过了一会儿，他似乎明白过来了，微微转过头来，笑了一下。

“拜托，亚瑟，”梅林近乎央求地说，因为他接受不了这个，接受不了亚瑟这样微笑……在他刚刚为救 _ 他 _ 而命悬一线之后。

“我很高兴你没事。”亚瑟说，他在梅林手臂上捏了一下，“别这副表情，梅林，你该不会是要为我哭了吧？我还没死呢！”

“有那么一瞬间，”梅林哑声说，得用力抓住亚瑟的手才能不让那种熟悉的恐惧再次渗入血管，“你躺在那里一动不动，冰冷得就像一具尸体。我——我以为......”他顿了顿，声音渐渐微弱下去。

“听我说，梅林，”亚瑟说，声音令人意外地温柔，“我向你保证，我现在有的所有感觉里，绝对不包括死。可能有一点冷，是的，但盖乌斯肯定能治好我的。”

他转过身，一只带着皮手套的手摸到了梅林的脸颊，轻轻揉了揉。梅林贴向他的掌心，咽回了又一波涨潮般的担忧：即便隔着布料，他也能感觉到亚瑟的手有多么冰冷。好像所有温度都被从他身上抽走了似的。

“你，你没法确定。”他磕磕绊绊地说，“万一盖乌斯治不好你怎么办？”

“那我们就找另外的办法，梅林。总会有办法的。”亚瑟温和地回应。恰逢此时一缕阳光破云而出，蘸着斑驳枝叶的阴影照亮了他的面容，衬托出他宛如雕琢出的五官。梅林心里猛地一缩，涌起一阵前所未有的想要珍视亚瑟的冲动。

随着这句，锁子甲窸窣作响，他转回了身。梅林将这看作一个无声的命令，于是再一次牵紧缰绳，载着他的国王纵马向卡美洛特的方向驰骋而去。

他们一抵达城堡中庭，梅林就一刻未耽搁地找来了盖乌斯，虽然一路上亚瑟都坚持说自己好得很，一下马就不着痕迹地挥开了梅林关切的手。梅林几乎就要相信那巫师真的失手了，因为盖乌斯在简单地检查后告诉他，亚瑟身上似乎探查不到残存的魔法，他看上去除了略微的苍白也并无大碍。结果就是，和此前的每一次一样，事情总会朝着梅林担心的方向发展。

傍晚时分，一个卫兵突然出现在他们房间门口，看上去又恐慌又震惊，他只对盖乌斯说了一句：“我恐怕国王需要你。”

梅林的心沉了下来。

亚瑟的房间里生着暖融融的炉火，热得都让梅林产生了宛如被炙烤的感觉。他看见一根根高高燃烧的蜡烛，深的光，浅的影，似浓又淡地飘映在火红的床罩上。亚瑟就躺在一片明灭交织的光线里，烛影摇红下，他的脸色显出种异样而脆弱的苍白。一缕缕松软的金发覆在他前额上，如同冬日四散雪地里的细沙。

亚瑟阖着双眼，如果不是他身体一阵阵难以抑制的颤抖的话，他的面容近乎安详。梅林走近床边，就看到年轻的国王几乎痉挛似的猛地一抖，睫毛颤巍巍地向上掀起。亚瑟的声音低哑：“......梅林？”

“亚瑟。”他轻轻应道。

国王空茫的眼神看了他半晌：“我…我好冷。”

他声音微弱，看上去都快失去意识了，让梅林的心都不由得揪了起来：“亚瑟，没事的，盖乌斯来了，你…你应该让他检查一下。”

亚瑟在厚重的被子底下动了动，又往枕头里缩了缩，深深地蹙着眉。无论是什么，他看起来都很不好受。他冲年迈的御医点点头，梅林便退开一步，站到了床脚，余光瞥见盖乌斯在床边俯下了身。他不一会儿就感觉汗水湿透了衣襟；他不记得有让亚瑟房里的火烧得这么旺，大概是国王在他走后自己又加了柴火。

布料窸窸窣窣的声音响起，盖乌斯已经从亚瑟床边退开，看向梅林，脸上是那种熟悉的凝重的表情。

“我恐怕，”他说，“只有你的魔法能救他了。”他后半句话压得极低，只有他们两人能听到。

梅林点了点头，这跟他预料的也大差不差了：“我该怎么做？”

“这个，”盖乌斯叹了口气，“你下午跟我说起的时候，我在我的一本书里查了查。如果我没弄错的话，你们遇上的是一个叫寒冰巫师的人物。”

“寒冰巫师？”

“上一次有人见到他，还是在大清洗的时候。”老御医说，“他在被处决的前夜从牢里逃跑了，杀死了当晚所有的守卫。乌瑟大发雷霆，派出好几支无数支巡逻队在卡美洛特城郊彻夜搜寻，他们都无功而返。最远的一次，乌瑟的人甚至追到了提尔摩尔，但还是连他的影子都逮不到。”

“他一定很强大。”梅林沉沉地说。能从乌瑟的抓捕下逃脱的巫师寥寥无几。

盖乌斯点了点头：“根据亚瑟的症状来看，他被寒冰巫师最拿手的，也是他独创的诅咒击中了。据我说知，这个咒语有能逐渐冰冻住人的灵魂的力量，使得中咒之人即便处在炎炎夏日，也感觉如若置身刺骨寒冬。”

梅林感觉心底有什么重重一坠。他就知道亚瑟没能躲过那个攻击。而这从来都不该由亚瑟来承受，那是他的职责，他没有保护好他， _ 又一次 。 _

“不仅如此，咒语还会一点点蚕食人的心智，掠夺走一切能使他们感到温暖快乐的想法和记忆，让他们日日夜夜都被笼罩在噩梦与最痛苦不堪的经历里，变得极度脆弱。最后，中咒的人会在绝望孤独中极度痛苦地死去。”

梅林的嘴唇颤动，他下意识地摇了摇头。

“那——那我该怎么做？怎么做才能救他？我不能…我不能让他经受这一切。”因为，那可是亚瑟，永远那么骄傲、那么坚强的亚瑟......他难以想象这样的亚瑟在咒语的力量下脆弱无助地崩溃的场景，那对他来说会比任何折磨都要残酷。

盖乌斯叹了口气，睿智的眼睛里闪烁着等同的沉重。

“书上并没有写具体的方法，”梅林暗暗地咒骂，“它只说，只有世间最强大的魔法才能够破解寒冰巫师的魔咒。”他顿了顿，再次压低声音，“我刚刚给了亚瑟一剂安眠药水。我想你可能愿意试试你知道的那些治愈魔法。或许会对他有帮助。”

“谢谢你，盖乌斯。”梅林感激地说，整个人都摇晃了一下。他想了想，又不情愿地加上一句：“那如果我的咒语都没用呢？”

“那么，我恐怕只剩下一条路了。”盖乌斯说，“你们必须得去找德鲁伊人寻求帮助。寒冰巫师的魔咒来自于和古教差不多古老的魔法分支，没有人比德鲁伊人更熟悉魔法的起源。如果说有谁能知道如何正确运用你的魔法解开诅咒，那就是他们了。”

梅林点点头。盖乌斯离开后，他再一次走近床帐。亚瑟躺在一层层被子与毯子下面，面颊仍然透出寒冷的雪意。他精致的五官被烛火描摹得愈发漂亮夺目，嘴唇柔润如花瓣，一层缥缈的金色烛光笼罩在他周身，他仿佛一尊被刚刚琢出来的的、披在重重华盖下的雕像，美丽圣洁却毫无生气。

梅林慢慢弯下身，手指轻柔拂开落在亚瑟眼帘上方的头发，指尖触到冰冷的皮肤让他一个激灵。他闭上眼睛，催动起了他所知道的第一个治愈魔咒。

 

 

“没有用。”他说，双脚因为太久的站立而微微麻木，却感觉不到一丝疲惫。天边，一缕曙光逐渐从云层下照耀而出，朦胧的熹光笼罩上透明的窗户。拂晓快要来临了。

梅林动了动，从亚瑟的床边走向刚刚走进屋里的盖乌斯，“我试过了我知道的每一个咒语，还有一些本来不知道的，都完全没用。我能感觉到那个魔咒，冰冷又黑暗，就在他体内，却没法除去它。它好像已经...深深根植下来了。”他的声音难以抑制地哽咽了一下。

一整晚，除了微不可闻的呼吸声以外，亚瑟就像死了一样一动不动地躺着，任由梅林的手指绝望地一次次抚过他冰冷的皮肤，试图唤回一丝暖意。

“那我们就没有别的选择了，我们必须告诉亚瑟真相。你们需要出发，越快越好。德鲁伊人行踪不定，就我所知，他们离卡美洛特最近的一个扎营点在爱尔迈特。那至少要花上两天。”

“他还有多少时间？”梅林问，努力忽视问出这句话所带来的撕裂般的心痛。他没有——他没有在问距离亚瑟的 死期 还有多久。他绝不会让它发生的，只要他还有一口气。

“两周，最多了。”盖乌斯说，“我去叫醒国王，你最好去准备好干粮和马匹。”

梅林点了点头，离开了仍旧燃着高高的烛火的房间。他不得不庆幸阿古温被作为使节代表派遣去了高多汀，得再过好几周才能回来，为他们省去了不少麻烦。那个男人巴不得亚瑟死得越快越好，如果他在，梅林毫不怀疑他会对这个计划百般阻挠。

他准备好行李后回到亚瑟的房间，发现国王已经醒来，正站在窗前跟莱昂骑士交谈。梅林站在门边，听不清他们说话的具体内容，但看到亚瑟将带有王室印鉴的纹章交予到莱昂掌心里，他也能猜出个大概来了。

“亚瑟......”莱昂看上去还想说什么，但亚瑟挥了挥手，骑士就安静了下来。他朝亚瑟郑重地一颔首，走向了门口。梅林和他的目光交汇，他能看出莱昂也同样担忧着亚瑟的状况。

“盖乌斯已经把一切都告诉我了。”梅林还盯着莱昂消失在门后的背影，直到亚瑟的声音远远传来，猛地将他拽出纷杂的思绪，“我们拂晓就出发。”

梅林走向他。晨光熹微里，亚瑟看上去还是有些苍白，不过比昨晚明显的消沉虚弱看起来好了些许。他像往常一样拿出清洁好的锁子甲，从衣柜里捧出一件鲜红的披风，但亚瑟摇了摇头。

“不需要那个，只有我们两个人。”

“什么？”梅林问，诧异地睁大眼睛，“我还以为——你不带上你的骑士们吗？高汶？珀西瓦尔？一个也不？”

“我们又不是去打仗的，梅林，没必要全副武装。”亚瑟说，声音里透出些疲惫来，“德鲁伊人看到我带着一队骑士杀进他们的营地，会怎么想？”

“噢，对，是啊。你说得没错。”梅林说，从衣柜里抽出一件便服，走到亚瑟身后。他一言不发地为亚瑟穿好外衣，将领子细心地整理好，感觉亚瑟的目光灼灼地盯着他的头顶。

“而且你知道，这不是那些寻常外出。我只想带我信任的人一起。”

梅林愣了一下，然后抬起头。亚瑟的眼睛在清晨的光线里显得纯澈而坦诚。梅林心底涌起一阵暖意：他知道亚瑟交付在他手中的东西，即便对方在这一刻之前从不曾说出口过。他感觉又有幸，又酸楚。他还没忘记那个他一直瞒着亚瑟的最大的真相。

“你知道他们都是忠于你的，亚瑟。”纵使如此，他还是这样说。他的手指流连于亚瑟的肩颈附近，理平那些或许不存在的褶皱。触碰亚瑟的感觉一直都很好，而现在，在发生了这样的事情过后，他更渴求于这种形式的安心。

“但如果他们看见我……看见我——”亚瑟摇了摇头，有些说不下去，“我该如何再统领他们，如果他们觉得我软弱的话？”

“那你就大错特错了，没有人会那样想，因为你根本不软弱。”梅林大声说。

“你会看到的。”亚瑟说，露出了一个最接近于苦笑的表情。他的眼睛被某种渺远的情绪覆盖了，像一阵看不见的雾气弥漫开来，眼神渐渐灰暗。他微微地蹙起了眉，自中咒以来第一次显得有些挫败，或许还有最细微的恐惧。他无意识地咬住了嘴唇，无声的挣扎刻满在眉间、

“你不需要害怕，”梅林温柔地说，亚瑟立刻张开了嘴想要反驳，“——或是担心。或是别的任何什么。不管发生什么事情，你都不会是一个人。”

他悄声说完最后半句话，确保亚瑟听见了之后，就退出了房间。亚瑟的视线追随着他，直到他消失在门边。

他们在拂晓出发，亚瑟最好的骑士们一起为他们送行。在虔敬的目送中，梅林抖动缰绳，跟在亚瑟身后，骑马奔向城堡大门。

 

 

所以，这就是他们在日暮时分的处境。路遇一段极其崎岖的狭窄小路，不得不步行通过。梅林牵着马跟在亚瑟身后又走了一段时间，才终于来到了林间一块还算干净的空地。天色逐渐暗了下来，浅浅的余晖从玫瑰色的天幕渗透而出，层林尽染。

“我们今晚就在这儿休息吧。我检查过了，周围没有土匪。”亚瑟的声音从前面传来，“你来生火，我去弄点水来。“

梅林栓好了马，在一块石头上坐下，接着生起了火。他凝视着抖动如绸的橙色火焰，听着树林里偶尔传来的轻柔的鸟鸣。亚瑟不一会儿就回来了，在火堆另一边坐下。

静谧在他们中间悄悄蔓延开来。这不是他第一次和亚瑟一起出来，捕猎也好，巡视也好，秘密行动也好，却从未有哪次像此刻一般，充斥着一种不可捉摸的私密感。头顶的林叶遮天蔽日，四下空旷，似是天地间不再有另外任何人一样。

“你知道，”梅林过了好久突然开口说，凝视着火焰上方模糊的空气，“你不该为我挡那一下的。”

亚瑟有些惊讶地抬起眉毛，但梅林只是木然地看着他。

“你应该把他留给我。”过了会儿他又说，”你怎么能那么傻？你应该让我来对付他。”

“什么，所以你就能一个人不声不响地悲惨死掉，甚至都不告诉我一声？”

“你可以只把我推开的。”他低声说，亚瑟沉默了。

“我不知道。”过了会儿亚瑟静静地说，“太快了，我都没时间细想。我就只是....本能地就那么做了。”

“我很抱歉。”梅林说。他根本控制不住。

火光里，亚瑟的眉眼柔和下来，往昔对敌时的冷峻严酷此刻荡然无存。他摇了摇头：“你没什么好抱歉的，梅林。这是我的选择，所以就该我独自承受后果。而且，如果这一切再重来一遍，我还是会那么做，一刻都不会犹豫。”

梅林凝视着他，他的喉咙发紧。之前，他从没见过亚瑟如此地将他的想法公开示人，也从不曾允许任何人，包括梅林，看见他真正的内心、目睹他的脆弱。而梅林也毫不怀疑他是唯一那个得以见到这样的亚瑟的人。那想法让他心底一阵此起彼伏。

“你不——你不需要独自一人。”他沙哑地说，“独自承担后果，我是说。我在这儿，我不会离开的。”

火焰噼啪跳动，他觉得他看到亚瑟笑了一下：“说得好像我能摆脱掉你似的。”

梅林也允许自己紧绷的神经稍稍放松下来，他把捕来的鱼架在火堆上方，听着亚瑟漫无目的地抱怨了几句自打继承王位以来，日子变得有多么忙碌辛苦。等到他们终于安顿下来，准备歇息的时候，夜色已经沉如浓雾。亚瑟躺在了火堆了另一边，将毯子一直拉到了下颌，灿金的头发软软地垂在眼睛前面。

“你感觉怎么样？”梅林问，终于吐出萦绕在心头一路的担忧，“觉得冷吗？”

自打盖乌斯诊治过他，好歹给了他一些能够御寒的药剂之后，亚瑟的情况似乎有了稍稍的好转，至少这一整天他除了看上去有些疲惫之外，并没有别的大碍，虽然梅林知道得非常清楚，最坏的还在即将到来的路上。他忍不住往火堆旁边又凑了凑，希望能离亚瑟更近一些，好好地守着他。

“还没有到不能忍受的程度。”亚瑟回答，声音模糊不清，“我经历过更糟的。”

梅林点点头，忽然有些呼吸困难。火光舔舐着亚瑟露在毯子外面的侧脸，他美丽的蓝眼睛此刻更是蓝得不可思议。而他就躺在火堆的另一边，事实上，梅林伸手就能碰到他。他不是第一次和亚瑟一起露宿荒野，却只有这一次，亚瑟显得如此...容易接近。魔咒似乎剥落了他身上所有平时裹得紧紧的甲胄，只剩下当中最纯粹本质的、只属于亚瑟的东西。

他不记得什么时候沉沉睡去。在梦里，他看见.....城池倾覆，战火纷飞，遍地喋血。他的心被某种前所未有的焦急与忧虑整个攫住，像是它们想在他心上活活撕扯下来一块似的。某个时刻他忽然就惊醒了，冷汗涔涔。而他醒来后看到的景象几乎和梦里的一样令人恐惧，如果不是更甚的话。

是亚瑟。年轻的国王仍旧躺在他不远处，朝着火堆在厚厚的毯子下面蜷成了一团，浑身簌簌地颤抖着。他的脸颊再一次褪尽了血色，蒙上一层暗沉死寂的惨白，他呼出的气似乎都在空气中结成了霜。

“亚瑟，”梅林低声唤道，从毯子里钻出来，两步走到亚瑟身边蹲下，“亚瑟？”

他犹豫地伸出手，摇了摇亚瑟的肩膀。现在他能感觉到了，那股盘踞在亚瑟体内的魔力，强大而冰冷，森森寒气不断散逸而出，冲击着梅林自己的魔法。他颤抖了一下，缩回手，又叫了一声。这回，亚瑟在毯子下面动了动，慢慢地睁开眼睛。

不同于亚瑟每次被他叫醒时那种任性至极的脾气，他此刻大睁着眼睛，满是茫然地看着梅林。

“你冷吗？”梅林问道，不等亚瑟反应就伸手抓过了自己的毯子，在亚瑟身边铺好，躺了下来。他余光瞥见亚瑟似乎是点了点头，仍然是那种迷茫又微微疑惑的神色。梅林躺好了之后，转过头看向他的国王。他没忍住地伸出手，温柔地拂开亚瑟额前的一缕金发，有些痛心地意识到寒气似乎让他的头发都失去了金灿灿的色泽。

亚瑟盯着他，眼睛微微地大睁着。他是那么毫无防备，某种亚瑟本性里就有的温柔与纯真此刻浮出水面，烁烁生辉。他乖顺得像是随时能够任人摆布，虽然梅林知道亚瑟即便只剩下一口气也不允许那种情况发生。

他垂下手，掌心邀请地摊开，心脏却因为即将要问出口的话而狂乱地怦怦跳动。他深吸了一口气：“来吧，过来。”

亚瑟没有动弹，即使还没完全恢复意识，也惊讶地张开了嘴。梅林叹了口气：“这是唯一能让你暖和起来的方法了， 陛下 。”

然后他直接掀开了他的毯子，伸手将亚瑟搂进了怀里。

他们不是没有在荒郊野外挤作一团彼此取暖过，却从没有如此彻底地亲密。他让亚瑟的额头抵着自己的肩膀，脸颊磨蹭着对方冰凉的头发。他感到亚瑟往他颈窝里缩了缩，眼睫毛刷过了那里柔软的皮肤，忍不住浑身一僵。

他感到细微暖意在亚瑟周身慢慢回流，虽然仍是杯水车薪。梅林别无办法，只得更紧地拥着他，小心翼翼，像是怀抱着什么宝物似的，心底却知道那比世间任何宝物都要更加珍贵。那股一直在他心底作祟的颤动更加一发不可收拾起来，他放任自己闭上眼睛，沐在亚瑟柔和的气息里。

“…梅林？”

含糊的声音响起，亚瑟好像终于清醒了过来。梅林猛地僵住了，低下头去，小心翼翼地开口：“陛下？”

亚瑟立刻皱了皱眉，梅林感觉那个称呼打破了某种东西，却已经来不及后悔。

“我得…我必须得这么做，不然你就要冻死了。”他说。

有那么一瞬间，亚瑟看上去像是十分失望，眼睛里露出某种受伤的神色。梅林几乎是立刻就伸出手，轻轻地抚摸着他柔软的头发，希望亚瑟能感知到他对他抱有的爱与忠诚，希望他知道为了他梅林可以奉献一切，任何事情，在所不惜，义无反顾。他侧过头，嘴唇如幽灵般擦过亚瑟的头发，落下一个无形的吻。

“谢谢你。”从他肩窝处传来国王模糊不清的声音。

亚瑟在他怀里动了动，伸手环住了他的腰，接着近乎依赖地，蹭向他的抚触。梅林心底就这样涌起一阵那么强烈的爱意，生疼生疼的，而他眼底被那绝望又炽热的情绪烧得灼烫，泪盈于睫。他能感觉到亚瑟动作里的不确定，小心翼翼像是觉得自己不被允许这样依赖另一个人，像是以为这机会仅此一次再不会有。而梅林得狠命咬住嘴唇才不会就这样就凑在他耳畔告诉他 _ 我愿意给你一切，我的一切都是你的。你甚至都不需要开口问。 _

“睡吧，亚瑟。”他说，接着，喃喃地，补上一句，“我的王。”

亚瑟轻柔的呼吸声渐渐平稳，梅林拥着他，也逐渐睡着了。这一次，他没有做梦。


	2. 自深深处

梅林在看到那人之前先感觉到了他，一种喜悦又满足的感受，怀里搂着什么柔软的东西，时不时轻轻地碰到他，让他不由自主地收紧手臂，渴望再贴近些、再近些。在他和那人之间流淌着一种浑然天成的亲密，好像生来注定如此。梅林依偎向对方，很久以来的第一次，他觉得如此安心。

他睁开眼睛。

一捧金发正搁在他颈窝下方，他有些痴迷地，带着迷蒙睡意伸手去轻抚那些细软的发丝，心脏温柔地舒展。整个阿尔比恩只有一个人拥有这样美丽耀眼、仿佛被阳光亲手修剪过的柔亮金发。

_ 亚瑟...... _

梅林猛地一震，下意识要坐起身，却被什么人拦腰搂紧，不得不又躺回去。他有些震惊地，在清晨微凉的空气里，意识到他正和卡美洛特的国王四肢交缠，如胶似漆地抱着躺在一起。梅林张开了嘴，怔怔地盯着差不多是趴在他怀里的亚瑟，直到昨晚的记忆逐渐回溯。

_ 他真的就这么和亚瑟相拥入睡了吗？ _

一阵恐慌冲刷过他，梅林摇了摇头。他没有，他这样做只是因为这是唯一能让亚瑟免于被冻死的方法。他不断重复着这句话，却根本难以压抑心底因为能拥亚瑟入怀而泛起的阵阵快乐。

他低下头，借着一缕缕清澈透明的晨光，注视着沉睡的国王。亚瑟真的很漂亮，朦胧的光线里，他看上去像是用初春的玫瑰和上等的象牙塑成的；任凭技艺再精湛的画家，也描摹不出那精致无瑕的眉眼。而真正让梅林流连的，却是睡梦中的亚瑟身上源源不断透出的那股纯真之气。像是无论这晦暗尘世如何污浊，他都自始至终光亮洁白，纤尘不染。

那……便是他一直以来想要守护的。但凡他还一息尚存，他就绝不会让任何黑暗侵蚀那份光明，只要他还在亚瑟身边，那些扭曲与邪恶，就永远与他秋毫无犯。

梅林轻轻叹了口气，克制住想要亲吻亚瑟的头发，将这誓言绵绵刻入其中的冲动。

他从来知道，在层层甲胄之下，亚瑟有着一颗比任何人都柔软纯善的心。某种程度上，这也让他难以言喻地脆弱。任何一个取得了他的信任的人，都能轻易用一把长矛刺穿它，亚瑟甚至都不会立刻反击回来……他只会睁大了眼睛，用悲伤又茫然的目光看着对方，困惑与痛苦清晰地刻满在他眼底。每一次，那景象都让梅林无比心痛。

保护欲忽然就从心底升起，梅林露出一个他自己都没有察觉的微笑，再次收紧怀抱。亚瑟摸起来虽然还是凉凉的，但包裹在梅林的体温之下，他至少不会被冻得瑟瑟发抖。梅林抱着他，有一下没一下地梳理着他的头发，直到破晓的光洒进林间。

亚瑟在那之后不久就慢慢转醒。梅林已经在收拾马匹，往火堆里又扔了几根木头。不知出于什么原因，亚瑟一直对拥抱这个亲密举动有着古怪的抗拒，不管在他睡着之后是有多么下意识地往梅林怀里蹭。

“你还记得昨晚吗？”亚瑟在火堆旁边坐下来之后，梅林犹豫地问。

出乎意料地，亚瑟接过他递过去的面包，撕了一块塞进嘴里，然后点了点头。

“你不生气？”

这回轮到亚瑟惊讶地抬起眉毛。

“我为什么要生气？”

梅林语塞了，好像突然间失去了语言能力。

“我以为......”他吞吞吐吐地说，觉得自己傻透了，“我以为你不愿意那样被人抱着？”

亚瑟脸红了。

“没有那么糟，”他说，转过头去。梅林忘了上一次见到亚瑟脸红是什么时候，惊讶让他忘了要打趣，“再说，你也说了那是必—必要的。”

亚瑟竟然也有语无伦次的时候，更可怕的是，他听上去竟然有些窘迫。梅林感到自己的嘴张开了，而他不觉得它还能合上。

“喔，对，当然了。”过了会儿，他说，“我很高兴你现在没事了。”

他在亚瑟难以捉摸的注视下站起身，手足无措。他想去把马牵过来，却在树枝上绊了一下，差点扑倒在地。他转过身，发现亚瑟也已经跟了过来，站在他身后，近在咫尺。

有那么一会儿，他看上去欲言又止，湛蓝的眼睛在细碎的阳光里蒙上薄雾。梅林下意识上前一步，却踩到了同一根树枝，发出清脆的咔的一声。亚瑟惊跳了一下，转瞬就恢复了从前的神态。

“看上去你才像是中咒的那一个啊，是不是，梅林？”他嘲笑道，伸手揉了揉梅林的头发，“每次我觉得你已经不能更笨拙一点的时候，你总能给我惊喜。”

“你真让人难以置信。”梅林忿忿地说。他还来不及惋惜刚刚逝去的那一刻，就不得不去准备马匹，看着亚瑟翻身上马，然后回过头去凝视着城堡的方向。再往前就是北部平原，再之后，他们就要越过卡美洛特的边界了。

柔白的晨雾里，卡美洛特显得更加巍峨宏伟，塔顶似乎也溶进了玫红的天幕里。在更辽远的四周，远山苍翠，看不见的河流蜿蜒其中，流向更遥远的村落。

“我经常会忘记卡美洛特有多么美丽。”

亚瑟的声音如同喃喃细语，回荡在幽静的森林里。熟悉的沉重感压进梅林心底，他深吸了口气，也坐上马鞍。

“不用担心。我们很快就会回来的。等这一切结束之后，她会很高兴欢迎你回家。”

亚瑟没有说话，只是恍然点了点头。

他们继续向北前行，在安多尔山脚下穿行而过，一路往不能穿透的森林（The Impenetrable Forest）而去。梅林逐渐意识到这条路也通往险恶之地，再往东边走就是渔人国王的城堡。回忆涌上心头，那明明就发生在一年多前，却已经显得那么遥远。不知不觉，就已经过去了那么久远的时光，乌瑟溘然长逝，亚瑟也早已不再是曾经那个年轻傲慢的王子。梅林轻轻慨叹出声，第一次见到亚瑟的情形尚还历历在目，只是那时的他无论如何也想不到，他的整个人生会从那时起就跟另一个人的紧紧相连，或许在那之前就已经是了。

亚瑟在他前方，一路上都沉默寡言。梅林无从判断他现在感觉如何，他只知道就算再难捱，亚瑟也只会默默忍受，他的骄傲不允许他开口，向别人倾诉他的痛苦。某种程度上，这一点比他在受苦这件事本身还要让梅林难过。

森林里漂浮着一层柔白的雾气，静谧到仿佛能听到阳光在林间跳动的声音。有某种深不可测的古老魔力自远方传来，吸引着梅林身体里的魔法，让它在他血液中低低地吟唱起来。无论德鲁伊人的营地在森林里哪一处，都离他们不远了。

他们在天黑之前看到了树枝间悬挂的彩色幡旆，在幽深的浓雾间，影影绰绰可以看见尖尖的帐篷。梅林栓好马，走上前去把亚瑟扶下来。亚瑟微弱地抗拒了几下，最终还是任由他握住了他的手。

前方忽然一阵窸窣作响，从厚重雾霭中走出几个戴着兜帽的身影，像是平地冒出来的似的。贴着他，亚瑟下意识地绷紧了，握住梅林的手指攥得生疼。

梅林在看清德鲁伊人之前先听到了他们。一种渺远的回声，回荡在只有他和对方彼此能听到的间隙里。

“艾莫瑞斯，”为首的德鲁伊人用肃穆的声音唤道，在长长的兜帽下微微颔首，“何事大驾光临？”

梅林不安地动了动，吞咽了一下，转过头去看向亚瑟。缥缈雾气里，亚瑟紧抿着嘴唇，脸色苍白到连一丝血色也无，隐隐能看见乌青的血管。

“是......是关于我的朋友。”他转回头，大声说，“他病了，很严重，我不知道除了你们还可以向谁询问......”

最前方的斗篷下伸出一只手，缓缓摘掉了兜帽，向他们走来。梅林眨了眨眼，看清了。是伊斯提尔，那位年长的德鲁伊首领。对方睿智和善的眼睛对上他的，然后看向了他的身边。认知的光在他眼里微微闪动了一下。

“亚瑟·潘德拉贡。”他用平和的声音说，“难得见到乌瑟·潘德拉贡的儿子前来向魔法寻求帮助。”

亚瑟微不可察地缩了一下。

“我不是我父亲。”

伊斯提尔考量的目光在他身上转了几轮，眼神闪烁了一下。善意浮现在他眼底。

“我们知道。”他说。

梅林紧张地喘了口气，才意识到他刚刚一直屏着呼吸。伊斯提尔忽然动了，又往前了几步，朝亚瑟伸出手去。梅林本能地往他身前挡了一下，魔法如同金色的洋流霎时汇集在指尖，差一点就喷薄而出。

随即就想起来他们面对的是谁，梅林万分窘迫地放下了手，往旁边站了站。

伊斯提尔却没有责备他的意思，理解地微微笑了笑：“不用担心，我不会伤害他的。我只是想检查一下。”

“对—对不起。”梅林说，感到脸颊烧红了。

他看不见亚瑟的脸，却能感到身侧他投来的有些被逗乐了的目光，有实感一般钉在他身上。

伊斯提尔朝亚瑟伸出一只手，国王却迟迟未动，表情看上去甚至有些愧疚。梅林想起他们上一次的会面，绝对称不上愉快。那次，亚瑟奉命来夺取生命之杯，那时他还是王子，年轻、浮躁，为了完成他父亲的指令，迫切中胁迫了一个无辜的孩子来作筹码。

伊斯提尔似乎看出了他的想法，他的微笑稍柔和了些：“我们已经看到你的成长，亚瑟·潘德拉贡，”他说，“你在这里是受欢迎的。你也无需担心，你在这里很安全。”

如果有什么，亚瑟看上去更加羞愧了。过了片刻，他终于能抬起头对上德鲁伊人善解人意的目光，点了点头：“为此，您有我最深切的感激。”

伊斯提尔最后朝梅林低低一颔首，就转身领着亚瑟往森林更深处，那一排排帐篷中走去。他们的身影消失在雾气里后，和他一起出现的几个德鲁伊人也纷纷摘下了兜帽，朝梅林敬畏地深深躬身，几声细碎的“艾莫瑞斯”从空气里传来。

梅林不知如何是好，只得点了点头，在他们热忱又敬慕的目光里，被德鲁伊人带领着在帐篷外一处空地上坐下。一个德鲁伊少年递给他一杯清水，离开前又是恭敬一躬。

“呃，其实，”梅林说，“你们不用对我这样的。”

德鲁伊人抬起头看向他，目光里满是尊敬与追崇：“您就如同预言中所说的一样伟大，艾莫瑞斯大人。”

“我——”梅林觉得自己脸红了，他控制不住。德鲁伊人冲他一笑，转身走进了一个帐篷里。梅林摇了摇头，注视着前方跳动的火焰。他过了会儿才意识到那不是人为生起的火堆，而是魔法所就。他在温暖的橙色光辉里放松下来，体内的魔法响应着，发出欢快的低吟。

在这里，他感到快乐，无拘无束，再也不必伪装成另一个身份，再也不必隐藏自己。他轻声念动咒语，一簇簇火星就在空中升起，闪烁变幻，化成龙的形状。它扇动翅膀飞向雾霭笼罩的高空，橙红的火焰随着它飞翔的轨迹宛如星屑似的在空中飘洒，点点落入尘土。

梅林抬起手指，眼瞳中金光粲然流动，火龙就湮灭成了万千光点。火光燃烬处却忽地腾空而起一只蓝莹莹的蝴蝶，它美丽的翅膀像是由最皎洁的月光凝成的。璀璨的银白光点聚集在它周身，犹如星辰坠落留下的细碎痕迹。

“好漂亮。”

梅林一惊，猛地转过头去，却发现只是几个德鲁伊小孩。他们站在帐篷外面围成了不大的一圈，还在有更多的从帐篷下面探出脑袋来。他们稚嫩的眼睛望着梅林变出的蝴蝶，满是羡慕与惊叹。梅林的心柔软下来，他唇齿微动，刚刚消失的龙就又浮现在半空。它和蝴蝶彼此追逐着交错飞翔，金红与冰蓝的微光簇簇而落。

“你真的是艾莫瑞斯吗？”一个孩子问，声音怯怯的。

梅林露出一个笑容：“是的，我是。”他招招手，示意他们过来。孩子们眼睛一亮，欢快地跑向他，沿着火堆围聚成一圈坐下来。

“你练习了多久才变出蝴蝶的呀？”一个小女孩问。

梅林情不自禁地揉了揉她乌黑的头发，摇了摇头说：“我，嗯，我其实没有真的训练过，我从一开始就会了，就像一种本能一样。不过不要担心，”他补上一句，“通过练习，你有朝一日也能做到的。”

小女孩开心的笑容让梅林这几日的忧虑都暂时消退下去。一个略微年长的男孩往他身边靠了靠，问：“那，那边帐篷里的，真的也是永恒之王吗？”

梅林现在确信了，每个德鲁伊的孩子都是听着这个预言长大的。

“是的，”魔法变出的龙与蝴蝶在他们头顶盘旋飞舞，发出极轻的沙沙声，像最私密的嗫喏，“而他甚至比预言中所说的还要伟大。”他说，难掩语气中的骄傲之情。

男孩看上去半信半疑，但还是没有再说什么。身后的帐篷忽然一响，梅林悚然一惊，一股魔力不受控制地从指间喷涌而出，火花噼啪一爆。

但是出来的人只是个德鲁伊妇女，端着一些瓶瓶罐罐。梅林松了口气，转过身。

“关于那个，”他说，迎上孩子们纯净的目光，“待会儿亚瑟要是出来，我想拜托你们不要跟他提起这个，就是我是艾莫瑞斯，而且我会魔法的事情，好吗？”他轻柔地说。

几个孩子懵懂地点头，那个稍大些的男孩问：“可是问什么？”

“因为——”梅林说，艰涩地吞咽了一下，“他还不知道这些。如果突然就这么告诉他，他会受不了的。”

“但是，”男孩惊讶地张大了嘴，“他如果不知道你会魔法，你怎么做 他的 法师呢？”

苦涩与温柔在梅林心底交战：“无论他知不知道，我都是。没有什么能改变这一点。”他温和但坚决地说，“我的魔法只效忠于他一人，不管他知道与否，我的魔力都遵从他的差遣。我用魔法，也都是为了他。只为他。”

孩子们像是被惊住了，似懂非懂地看着他。梅林叹了口气，揉了揉其中一个的头发：“等你们长大之后就会明白了。”他喃喃出一句咒语，一朵石楠花出现在掌心。他将它别在那个孩子的头发里，又温柔地拍了拍。

“你不会觉得束缚吗？”身侧的那个男孩继续问，鼓足了勇气，“不会觉得害怕吗？被另一个人完全掌控？”

“我不知道该怎么跟你说，”梅林诚实地回答，倾身去替男孩整理好衣领。

他该如何向另一个人解释明白那种感觉？那是一种无上的信任，根深彻骨地存在于他和亚瑟之间，独一无二。深知对方永远不会藉由此来伤害自己，永远不会滥用这忠诚，就即便将一切全盘交付，仍觉得无比心甘情愿。臣服于亚瑟带来的不是压抑与恐惧，而是安心与自由。这世间除了亚瑟以外，再没有第二个人来让他誓死追随，辅佐侍奉直到生命的终结。

“这其实有点复杂。”梅林恍然地说，“我也不是从一开始就完全信任亚瑟的，但是现在一切就很容易。我知道亚瑟永远不会伤害我。”

“那你就应该告诉他。”男孩困惑的声音听起来闷闷不乐。梅林忧伤地笑了笑，拍拍他的后背。

“等到恰当的时候，我会告诉他的。”

男孩点了点头，转身跑去和他的同伴们玩耍了。不断有细微的魔法在那些孩子之间闪烁出来，他们看上去是那么无忧无虑，又是那么快乐，梅林不禁也由衷地微笑起来。他转而凝视着眼前的空气，龙与蝴蝶此刻在他脑袋上方并排飞舞，明亮却不灼烫、清澈却不冰冷的光不断相织在一起，宛若交颈厮磨。

梅林低声念出一句咒语，它们就彼此依托着，翩跹而起，辗转飞向高空，顶着缥缈的云雾，飞向那一轮初升的明月。

入夜之后，伊斯提尔才从帐篷里走出来。梅林正在和几个德鲁伊妇女交谈，她们崇敬赞赏的目光总让他有点招架不来。他和伊斯提尔走到一边的空地上，欢声笑语逐渐离他们远去，变得模糊不清。

“我无比迫切地希望能帮助你们，”伊斯提尔说，低下了头，“但是涉及到这个领域的魔法，只有德鲁伊最德高望重的先知才对此有涉猎。我恐怕……你们不得不继续上路，直到到达圣白山。半山处是我们的另一个居住点，在那里，你可以见到先知，他会告诉你该怎么做。”

梅林闭上了眼睛，要抵达圣白山，最快也得要一周。

“我很抱歉，”德鲁伊人真心实意地说。梅林摇了摇头。

“不要这样，你已经帮了我们很多了。我没法说我有多么感谢你。”

伊斯提尔笑了一笑：“尽我所能，艾莫瑞斯。”

梅林往帐篷那边走去，搓了搓脸颊。夜晚的山风裹挟着丝丝凉意，沉晕入骨。

“亚瑟怎么样了？”

“他现在很稳定，我给了他我们族里的一种药剂，”伊斯提尔说，“但我不能保障它能延续多久。寒气已经在他体内扩散，要不了多久它就会带来更多痛苦，身体上和精神上都是，让他虚弱不堪。”

不管第多少次听到，梅林还是觉得无法忍受。“我进去看看他。”他说。德鲁伊人点了点头。

帐篷里燃着两排蜡烛，最上头正中央悬着一捧魔法的火焰，暖融融地炙烤着床上的人。亚瑟躺在床上，嘴唇透出不正常的乌青；他脸色刷白，近乎到了半透明的程度。梅林看得出来，他正在迅速衰弱下去。

“梅林？”听到他进来，亚瑟轻声问道。梅林在床边俯下身，握住了他的一只手。

“没事了，我们明早就出发。”他说，在指尖下冰凉柔软的皮肤上抚慰地轻轻摩挲着，“睡吧。”

“我才是那个发号施令的人。”亚瑟微弱地说，微微撅起了嘴。

“是啊，知道了。所以快睡吧。”

亚瑟先是瞪着他，然后闭上了眼睛：“我睡不着。”他说，声音嘶哑又无力。

“是不是.....？”梅林问，冰冷的感觉坠进胃里。他没有问下去，因为，当然了，除了因为魔咒还能是什么。他没有忘记盖乌斯说的关于噩梦与痛苦回忆的事情，他只能想象亚瑟此刻在经历什么。

“你不是独自一人，亚瑟。”他低声说，亚瑟的手在他掌心底下颤动了一下，然后就持续地发着抖，像是停不下来一样，“有我在呢。我永远不会丢下你一个人的......”

亚瑟的嘴唇动了动，无声地看着他。火光里，他清湛的眼睛蓝得几乎剔透，像凝固了的透明湖水，更深处却煎熬着梅林看不见的苦痛。他眼神恍惚，半晌又闭上了眼睛。

“如果你觉得太难熬，”梅林说，不寄希望地吞咽了一下，“你可以跟我说说。你知道的吧？不管什么事情，你都可以跟我说。”

亚瑟看着他，眼睛里的挣扎那么鲜明，让梅林想捂住他的眼睛，替他流下那些未涌出的泪水。

他表情未变，却只有梅林能看出他在拼命忍耐克制。他也从没见过亚瑟这样……他的眼睫已经不自觉地濡湿，如同被打湿的蝶翼般颤抖着。而这景象带给梅林的既不是震惊也不是怜悯，只有铺天盖地宛如深海一样的心痛。

亚瑟脸上满是放弃的神色，梅林轻轻拨开他前额的一缕发丝，别在耳后。亚瑟抖了一下，就睁开眼睛。坚毅的冰面霎时四分五裂，淋漓的无助与痛沸腾起来，喷薄而出。

而就在最后一刻，亚瑟竟然又往后缩了回去，从梅林轻柔的抚触下躲开了。梅林看得出来，打破他们之间的触碰让亚瑟有多不愿，带来的不舍甚至是疼痛的，可亚瑟就是摇了摇头，固执地转开眼神。

“我不能。”

“为什么？”梅林说，泪水刺痛了眼角，他说到一半就哽住了，不得不拼命平静下来，“为什么不？为什么你就不肯——就别再逞强，别再装作自己坚不可摧？为什么你不愿意告诉我，然后让我帮助你？”

“因为我 不能 ！”亚瑟吼道，声音却先一步破碎开来。“你看不出来吗，因为 我 _不能_ 。”他哽咽了，声音忽然变得又细弱又沙哑，“我是卡美洛特的国王，如果我都软弱下来，谁来保护我的人民？如果我变得脆弱，我该怎么统治这个国家？我不能。我不被允许这样做。 _ 我 _ 不允许我这样做。国王应该是强大的存在，如果我……”他闭上眼睛，却有一滴泪水从眼角滑落，“如果我也像其他人一样展露情绪，一样寻求安慰，那我就……”

他的声音微不可闻。

“那我就不是个合格的国王。”

直到有液体滴在手上，梅林才意识到有眼泪正从他脸颊上流淌下来，温热温热的。亚瑟看着他，无比惊讶。

梅林没有费劲去擦，而是脱下鞋，也躺到了床上。他不等亚瑟抗拒——他也没有抗拒，就把他按进了怀里。亚瑟浑身一僵，接着慢慢放松下来，额头靠在梅林的肩膀上。

“你是阿尔比恩最伟大的国王，没有任何事情能改变那一点。”他低声说，下颌抵在亚瑟柔软的金发里，“而流露情绪当然也不会让你显得软弱。你是一个国王，亚瑟，但在那之前，你和我，和所有人一样，都只是平常的人。痛苦、崩溃、渴望抚慰，再寻常不过了。”

他温柔地梳理着亚瑟的头发，喃喃出那些字句。亚瑟埋首在他怀中，过了一会儿才重新又抬起头。他的金发凌乱地贴在额头上，眼睛里是赤裸裸的痛与不确定。梅林克制不住地低下头，轻轻吻了吻亚瑟的头顶。

“亚瑟……我知道你在想什么。关于那个，你就更不需要担心了。你知道看到这样的你，我有什么感觉吗？”他迎着亚瑟的目光继续道，“我不觉得惊讶、厌憎或是失望。我不觉得你就因此低人一等，或是比从前不好了。我只希望我能为你除去这些痛苦，我只希望你不必忍受这一切。我多希望我能替代你。”他感到泪水没过眼眶，“而我做不到，我无法替你承担，但你永远都不会是孤身一人。”

他感到亚瑟在他怀里颤抖着，肩头的衣服瞬间被温热的液体浸湿了。梅林静静地搂着他，看着烛火在帐篷的布片上摇曳出暖黄色的光。过了一会儿亚瑟终于平静下来，在他怀里转过头，靠着他的肩膀，凝视着帐篷顶。

“你是我的国王，”他温柔地说，“没有什么是我不能为你做的。”

“很多人都能坐上那个王座。”亚瑟低低地说。梅林听懂了他的未竟之言。

“你不需要成为我的国王来让我为你出生入死，”梅林说，“即便你不是国王或是王子，我还说会为你做一样的事。我做这一切，是因为你本身。是因为对我来说，你是——”他停顿了片刻，让这句声明悬在半空，“对我来说你是亚瑟。就只是亚瑟而已。”

亚瑟转过头来看着他，一股看不见的异常强烈的情绪，忽然如暴风雨般充满在他眼里。梅林得用尽全身力气，才不就这么低下头去吻他。

“再也没有像你一样的人了，亚瑟。”

他忍得那么用力，感觉魔法在血液里难以遏制地沸腾起来，自动地流淌出指尖，包裹住他们两个。在他身后，明晃晃的烛光疯狂地抖动。所幸亚瑟垂下了眼睛，并没有看到。

“有时候我会忍不住怀疑我到底值不值得你这样的忠诚，梅林。现在我还是这么想。”他叹了口气。

梅林感到自己的嘴角弯了起来。

“虽然你是我见过的最大的白痴，但这么说吧，你还是不错的。”

亚瑟立刻瞪了他一眼，脸上的神色缓和了一些。

“真有趣。”

梅林无法控制地微笑起来，揽着亚瑟的手臂松开了些，虽然仍是充满保护欲地放在他腰际。年轻的国王翻了个身，平躺着，头靠在梅林的颈窝里。他们就这样静静地依偎着，梅林蹭了蹭他的头发，多么希望时间就此停止，这一刻能永远、永远继续下去。

“所以，告诉我吧，”他轻轻拍了拍亚瑟，“你刚刚想到什么了？”

亚瑟眼睛里浮起一阵水汽：“你知道这件事的……我年少时领兵突袭过的那个德鲁伊营地。重新回到他们的住处似乎又带回了那些记忆。我…我到现在还是能听到那些惨叫。我不认为我能真正忘记，即便上次，那个德鲁伊男孩说他宽恕了我。但我永远无法宽恕我自己。”

他轻柔的吐息呼在梅林颈侧，像是能灼痛他。

梅林转过头去，没有说话。他知道亚瑟能看见他自己眼睛里的重担与悔恨。

“我们都做过错事。”他说，没有掩饰声音里的痛苦，“我也做过，而过去没有哪一天，我不在责怪自己。”他闭上眼睛，仿佛又看见莫嘉娜坐在地上，喉咙里发出咯啦咯啦的痛苦声音，眼睛里满是难以置信。他耳畔响起巨龙掠过卡美洛特上空的呼啸声，火焰炙烤下，那些无辜的人就如同稻草人化为灰烬。他到现在还会梦见那些他没能救回来的人，那些因为他而死去的人……芙蕾雅。他父亲。兰斯洛特……

透过层层悲痛的迷雾，他感到亚瑟的手来到了他背后，抚慰地轻轻拍了拍。

“不是你的错，梅林。”亚瑟温柔地说。梅林却挣不脱，宛如行将溺毙一般，只得本能地靠向亚瑟。他一点都不暖和，却驱散了梅林心底的寒意。

“你不知道。”他沙哑地说。

亚瑟的眼睛闪烁。

“是啊，我不知道，因为你什么也不告诉我。”他说。有那么令人恐惧的一瞬，梅林以为亚瑟知道了；但是紧接着他说，“我经常搞不懂你，有什么…关于你的。就像个谜语一样。我猜不出是什么，虽然我非常想知道。”

“也许你不会太喜欢你发现的东西的。”梅林低声说。

“也许。但至少我可以了解你。”

就是那一刻，梅林的心脏在胸腔里怦怦狂跳。他几乎就要说出来了，就要开口，袒露出他最大的、也是最后的秘密。他唯一没有交予给亚瑟的东西。因为亚瑟就近在咫尺，湛蓝的眼睛明亮又毫无保留，就只望着他一个人。

他确信没有人，没有任何一个除了他以外的人，曾得到过 这个 。或许他没有受封骑士，或许他在亚瑟的朝廷里没有名正言顺的一席之地，但谁也不曾从亚瑟那里，得到过他只独独给了梅林的东西。

“亚瑟，我——”

他张开口，但是帐篷一阵响动，有人掀起帘子走了进来。是伊斯提尔。

“殿下，”他说，梅林都来不及动弹，只好保持着原来的姿势，从枕头上抬起头，看着进来的德鲁伊人，“我们已经为您备好了马。明日拂晓，你们就可以上路了。沿北边一路往前就行。”

“谢谢你，伊斯提尔。”亚瑟用完美的声调说，虽然他脸上也有可疑的红晕。梅林也跟着道谢，差点咬到舌头。他觉得自己要烧起来了。

伊斯提尔也看了他一眼，目光中是和善的揶揄。他朝他们点点头，就退了出去。梅林只恨不得地上裂开一道口子把他吞进去才好。他在床上翻了个身，把脸埋进了被子里。

“别像个姑娘似的，梅林。”亚瑟揉他的头发，坏心眼地打趣。快乐重又回到了他的笑声里，所以一切至少还没有糟糕透顶。梅林闭上眼睛，咕哝了一句白痴，准备爬起来，回自己的帐篷里去。但是亚瑟伸出一只手，拉住了他的袖子。

他没有说“别走”，但梅林从他的眼睛里清楚地看见了这句话，所以他叹了口气，在毯子下面蜷缩起来，往亚瑟身边贴了帖，就这么沉睡过去。半夜似乎醒来了一次，四下里静寂无声，只有远方，秋莺从月下山林间轻掠而过，遗留的几声轻呖。他低下头去，亚瑟也还醒着，像抱枕头似的紧紧抱着他不撒手，时不时在他颈窝处蹭蹭。梅林叹了口气。

“你能意识到如果你把我勒死了，就没人给你收拾盔甲、做早餐、整理衣服了吧？”

亚瑟模糊地说了句什么，听声音像是“我不管”。

梅林揉了揉额角。

“别表现得像个小孩子一样。”

这回模糊的声音大了点：“你不能用这种语气跟我说话。”

“别表现得像个小孩子一样， _ 陛下 _ _。_ ”

“我真应该把你扔进地牢。”

亚瑟半认真地抱怨了一句，总算松开了一点，让梅林喘了口气，翻过身。烛火飘动，在亚瑟眼底照耀出轻灵璀璨的辉光。梅林着迷地注视着，感觉到亚瑟把他拉得更近，带着喜爱揉了揉他的脑袋。

他再一次沉沉睡去，阖眼前最后看到的，是他的国王脸上温柔的笑意。他从不知道亚瑟对他也能露出这么温柔的表情。

 

 

他们在不可穿透的森林尽头遭遇了土匪。那会儿亚瑟在马上坐都坐不直了，不得不被梅林扶下来，靠在一棵巨大的铜山毛榉下休息。亚瑟一离了他就靠着树干滑坐了下来，蜷缩成了一团。梅林刚把毯子抖开，环绕在他肩膀周围，就听到箭矢破空的声音。他猛地转过头去，只看到露在树干外面的白色羽片，还在兀自微微颤动。

第二支带着尖啸声迎面而来，梅林拉着亚瑟趴倒在地，箭擦着他飞了出去，钉在树上。他一只手抽出了亚瑟腰间的佩剑，向前方凭空一挥。“叮”地一声，第三支箭撞在了剑身上，倏地弹落在地。

前方的小山坡上冲下来三四个蒙着脸的人，亚瑟转瞬之间已经从地上跳了起来，夺过自己的剑，冲上前去。雪亮的剑光疾速闪过，已经有两个土匪倒在了地上。梅林眼睛一闪，对面那个人手里瞄准了亚瑟的十字弓就脱手飞了出去，砸在了他同伴的头上。不等那个人拔出明晃晃的刀子来，又一根粗大的树枝重重敲在了他脑袋上，他没发出一声就扑跌在了地上。

梅林转过头，亚瑟正把剑从第四个土匪的尸体上抽出来，用那人的衣襟一脸嫌恶地擦着剑尖的鲜血。他步履有点不稳，急促的喘息声隔着这么一段距离都能听得分明。

亚瑟看到他，正要说什么，却呆住了。梅林顺着他的目光低下头往左边看去，鲜血正汩汩地从他的左肩泉涌而出，把他的领巾濡湿了一片，还在不断浸透他的衣袖。

“噢，那个，没事。”梅林绊了一下，伸手去捂住伤口，疼得吸了口气，“我没有被射中。只是被箭擦伤了而已。”

但是亚瑟根本不理会他。他从衣服下摆撕下一块布料，脸色微沉，走过来猛地抓过梅林的手。伤口被毫不留情地扯动，梅林毫无防备，痛得叫出了声。

亚瑟立刻放开了他，表情有些惊恐：“对不起——对不起。”他有些慌乱地说，“我没想要弄疼你。对不起。”

他用那块布料替梅林包扎好伤口，嘴唇紧紧抿着，手上的动作却不可思议地温柔。他退开来的时候，表情还残存着一丝方才猛烈的怒意，狂乱又惊惶。他绕过梅林，一言不发，径自走向他们的马。

“你不想继续休息了？”梅林在他身后问道。

亚瑟翻身上马，不等他就直接拽起缰绳，晃悠悠地往前行去。

“我就当做那是个’不’了！”梅林喊道。他在马鞍上坐好，伤口还刺痛着，有些莫名地委屈。他又一次救了亚瑟的命，那个混蛋这回却连大喊大叫都懒得做了，只留给他一个冷冰冰的背影。

傍晚时分，梅林确信他们已经到了爱尔迈特的边界。一路上，亚瑟的恶劣情绪有增无减。他像是咬定了主意当梅林不存在，每根发丝都充满了敌意。梅林才不会遂他的愿，露出受伤的表情呢。他气愤地跟在亚瑟身后，发誓回去之后国王一个月的晚餐都别想要热的了。

他们途径一片贫瘠的土地，遍地碎石瓦砾，颠簸着梅林的伤口，让他痛得昏昏沉沉，眼前不停地发花，却倔强地一声不吭。如果亚瑟执意要当个混蛋，那就随他去好了。

当一片绿云般的森林出现在视野里时，梅林几乎要因为欣喜啜泣起来了。他确信他没法再坚持更久了，伤口的剧痛如一柄利剑劈裂他的皮肤，让他整条手臂都烧了起来。等到他们驶过一条林间小溪，亚瑟宣布他们今晚就在这里歇息时，梅林觉得他看上去可能比亚瑟还要凄惨。他几乎是跌下马来，趔趄了一下，走到一棵树下坐了起来。

有那么片刻，他不得不用力攥住伤口附近的衣服，来阻止自己痛得呜咽出声，嘴唇都快被自己咬穿了。过了会儿，他哆嗦着从背包里取出干净的绷带，开始试图换下那块已经被血完全浸了个透湿的布料。

他的手指像是不听使唤，费了好大力气才拆开结，露出仍在往外殷着血流的伤口。比他想象中的要深。梅林暗暗咒骂了一声，这个角度让他包扎伤口的动作更加艰难。

就在他在失败了几次后绝望地想要放弃，赌气地想就这么过去一晚时，一双手从他颤抖的手里抽走了绷带。梅林转过头，亚瑟的脸隐没在阴影里，只有一双眼睛在月光里蓝得透亮清澈。

“让我来吧。”他低声说，他的手指触在梅林裸露的皮肤上，冰冷刺骨，却令人心碎地温柔。梅林克制着想要钻入他怀中的冲动。

亚瑟三两下裹好了伤口，放开他的手臂，另一只手握着一块叠起的方巾，在他脸上细细地擦拭了一遍。梅林感到喉咙间一阵颤抖，却哽着说不出话来。

“你看上去糟透了，”亚瑟说，“疼吗？”

梅林低下头，没有说话。亚瑟微不可闻地叹了口气。

“你知道吗，你是我见过的最不可理喻的傻子。你为什么不告诉我？”

“说得好像你在乎似的。”梅林硬邦邦地说，他不想让自己听上去像个受了委屈的孩子，但就是控制不住。

“’我在乎’——”亚瑟重复了一遍，难以置信地喷了口气。他看上去有点气势汹汹的，但也只是片刻。很快他就恢复了平静的表情，转身走向火堆旁边，梅林跟在他身后。

他们在溪边坐下，梅林猜想他的脸色大概还是十分苍白，因为亚瑟又问了几句他感觉如何，在得不到什么清晰的回答之后，他走过来坐在了梅林身边。尽管不愿意承认，但伤口的疼痛似乎都在亚瑟的靠近下得到了无形的抚慰。

“再有下次，梅林。”亚瑟突然开口，“把战斗的部分留给我，知道吗？你拿剑的样子傻透了。”

梅林惊得一跳。

“以防你忘记了，”他瞪着亚瑟，觉得这家伙真是不可理喻，“你被诅咒了。而如果没有我，你在被魔咒干掉之前就会先死在土匪手里。”

“你根本就不会用剑，你看到你刚刚拿剑的姿势了吗？你没失手伤了自己已经是个奇迹了！”

“是啊，但我 没有 。”梅林气愤地说，“或许如果你能愿意多花点时间观察观察，你会发现我本事多得很。”

亚瑟噎了一下，但很快就又恢复了高高在上的语气：“我不管，如果有下次，我不允许你这么做。”

梅林差点跳了起来：“什么？你不能这么命令我！”

“哦， _ 以防你忘记了 _ _，_ ”亚瑟嘲讽地说，滑稽地模仿着梅林的语气，“我可以，你是我的男仆，我还是卡美洛特的国王，所以不管怎么说，我都可以。”

“行吧，”梅林抱起手臂，气得不知该怎么好，“随你怎么说，你这混蛋。把我扔进牢里吧，关在木枷里，随你怎么办，我是不会听的。”

亚瑟眼睛里飞速掠过一层阴沉的怒气，如果梅林不是足够了解他的话，他说不定会有点害怕。下一秒，亚瑟忽然就喷发了。

“我是在叫你不要随随便便为我丢了命！你到底有什么问题？你觉得我会很高兴在某次混战中回过头，就看到你已经因为逞英雄断手断脚躺在地上流血致死？”

梅林因为太过吃惊，说不出话。他不敢相信有人能这么愚蠢。

“逞英雄？我在救你的命！所以你觉得我会很高兴看到你死去吗？”梅林气愤地说。他受够这个了，他站起来想要走，却被亚瑟按住了。

“你是我的男仆，”亚瑟说，每个字咬得清清楚楚，“所以就应该由我来保护你，而不是反过来。”

“我能保护好我自己。”梅林轻轻地说，声音缓和了下来。过了半晌，他感到自己的手被亚瑟握住了。

“我…我痛恨看到你受伤，为了我。”亚瑟说，听上去痛苦不堪，“每一次都是。感觉就像是我本该保护好你，却失败了。而今天——”他顿了顿，梅林回握住他的手，“我太害怕了。我很抱歉。我只是......我只是不想让你死。”

梅林心底漫过一阵熟悉的苦涩，混杂着痛与甜。他感到快乐的同时，却又泫然欲泣。

“但是为什么？”他难以抑制地问，“我只是你的仆人。”

他扭过头，正好对上亚瑟静静投来的视线。火光跃进亚瑟眼底，那双眼睛好似在沉静地燃烧一般。猛然一瞬间，有什么东西在他们之间喷薄而出，如沸腾的泉水，炽热绵长。

他没有回答，但梅林已经知道了答案。他们都知道。

他的心忽地震颤起来，那是一种格外强烈又迅疾的情感，难以名状地在胸腔中升起。他整个人忽然被淹没得喘不过气来。

“我——我没那么容易死。放心。”他吞咽了一下，有些不自在地说。

亚瑟转过了脸。

“虽然你是五大国内最糟糕的男仆，但再找个新的来还是很难。”他用那种藏起一切的声音说，让梅林忍不住微笑。

“去睡吧。明天一早还要继续赶路。”

亚瑟模糊地答应了一句，已经懒得再指出他才是那个来发号施令的人这一点了。他躺了下来，靠着梅林的腿蜷缩成了一团，睡梦中不忘伸出一只手握住梅林的衬衫下摆，像是生怕他半夜就跑了似的。梅林又好笑又心酸地用手梳了梳他略微凌乱的金发，又摸摸他冰凉的脸颊。

时值深秋，寒风就格外凛冽迫人。梅林往火堆里又丢了几根木头。他们还要一路北上，不知还有多久就会遇上初冬的雪，前提是，如果他们能顺利赶到的话……他轻轻叹息，他的魔法感知到了那股焦灼与忧虑，再一次在他血脉里涌动起来。

只有在夜晚，他才允许自己屈服于那种可怕的无助感。他抱起膝盖，把头埋了进去，又闭上眼睛。魔法自发地从他的指尖潺潺流淌而出，争先恐后地扑向身边的人，迫切地想要治愈他，却于事无补。这么久以来的第一次，梅林束手无策。

他在窒息般的沉重感里不知不觉沉沉睡去，就只在不久后又醒了过来，疲惫有增无减。他凝视着抖动的火光，不知什么时候，忽然意识到亚瑟也醒了。他低下头，就对上亚瑟凝视着他的目光，心脏立刻像被狠狠攥了一把似的。他从不知道一个人的眼睛里能盛有如此复杂的情绪。

“怎么啦？”他温柔地悄声问，“睡不着？”

“越来越糟了。”亚瑟说，却好似浑不在意一样。

梅林听出了他声音背后隐隐的放弃，痛心地俯下身，抬起一只手抚摸着亚瑟的脸颊。指尖触碰到一片冰凉湿润，梅林轻轻用拇指拭去那些水迹，什么也没有问。

“我在呢。”他轻声说。

亚瑟贴着他的触碰软化下来，长长的睫毛时不时地刷过他的掌心。他没有颤抖得太厉害，梅林却觉得他整个人都在缓慢地支离破碎。

像是过了有一辈子那么久，他听到亚瑟用一种极度平静的声音说：“我很高兴你在这里，梅林。”

他僵住了，所有未出口的话都消散在舌尖。痛与慰藉同时在亚瑟脸上交织着，广袤如深海。

“如果我就要这么死去，”他继续道，低微又沙哑，“死前能和你度过最后的时间，我很开心。”

“别说傻话。”梅林呵斥道，声音如琉璃破碎；他根本控制不住，“你不会死的，我会救你的，不管用什么方法。”

“我有话想要告诉你。”亚瑟说，甚至笑了一笑。梅林不敢看他的眼睛，生怕再看一眼，就要说出些覆水难收的话来。

“你最好没有要交代遗言。”梅林说，“因为如果是这样的话，我是不会听的。你就别想了。你最好留着自己去跟你那帮大臣说，不然指着我的话，我就跟他们说你把王位传给我了。”

亚瑟真的笑了出来，然后摇了摇头：“不，我不是要交代后事。”

“那就好，很高兴你还没完全神志不清。”梅林说，眼眶发热，“我差点以为——”

他没有机会说完下面的话了，因为亚瑟突然用力拉下他的领巾，然后吻了他。

千万次他幻想过这样的场景，却没有料到那一刻真正来临时，却是亚瑟主动吻住了他。亲吻亚瑟就像是生命中所有炽烈美好的总和，那是种他此前从未有过的感受，他在狂喜之下，竟隐隐生出些绝望来。他从未感觉如此完整，也从未觉得如此脆弱过。

在短暂分开的间歇里，他听到亚瑟低低地唤他的名字的声音，喑哑又亲密，像是从无比遥远的地方传来，禁不住浑身一颤，就这么无助地落下泪来。某种疯狂又难以控制的情绪从唇齿相接的地方，山洪喷发般倾泻而出，深邃浓烈得近乎悲怆。

亚瑟的吻宛如燃烧的雪，梅林在他的抚触下正一点点被烧成灰烬，又从残存的余烬里，凝结出新的痛与乐，永不止息。苦涩与甜蜜肯定是已经把他抽碎又吞没了，因为等到他们终于分开的时候，他还喘不过来气似的死死地攀附在亚瑟身上。有柔软的嘴唇贴向他的脸颊，缓缓吻掉了那些濡湿的泪水。

“亚瑟，”梅林过了很久才找回自己的声音，轻轻推了推他，“亚瑟，我…我得告诉你一件事情。”

亚瑟睁大眼睛，望向他。月光在他湛蓝的眼睛里漾起一层柔光，好似万千星河齐齐融化在了他眼底，而在那瞳孔深处，头一次，梅林可以看到那些平常被深深掩藏起的情感，它们就如亚瑟本人一样热烈又温柔，却轻易不会出现。

猛然间，梅林意识到，这是亚瑟在他面前袒露出所有的真实，那些平素高高林立的防备溃不成军。他丢弃了所有自我保护的意愿，再也没有任何抗拒与躲避，心甘情愿让梅林触碰他炽热的内里。

而梅林走入他的心底，发现那里面刻满的都是他的名字。

他忽然就哽咽起来，心脏绞痛。他该如何开口？如何告诉亚瑟，他最最信任依赖的人，正是一直以来在欺瞒他的人？

“亚瑟，我……”他说，然后所有的声音就消失在了喉咙里。

亚瑟却伸出一根手指，抵住了他的嘴唇，轻轻摇了摇头。

“我也是，梅林。 _我也是。_ ”他喃喃地说。

梅林怔怔地望着他，世界在那一瞬间好像轰然静止了。他点了点头，露出一个真心的笑容，俯身轻轻吻了吻亚瑟的额头，感觉眼泪浸湿了眼角。

他一时竟不知是什么让他哭泣，是他终于得到了亚瑟那颗珍贵的心，还是他知道总有一天他会亲手打破它。


	3. 夜色温柔

梅林坐在火堆边上，挺直着脊背，拿着一根树枝在土地里随意地胡乱画着。他觉得自己无意识地画了几个亚瑟出来，但也有可能只是他觉得，因为他自己也认不太出那究竟是什么。为了不被以叛国罪丢进牢里，他还是匆忙把那些图画擦掉了，重重地叹了口气。

他在过去的半小时之内已经检查了五次马匹，叠了六次毯子，灌了两次水（这个其实不完全是故意的，他在走回来的路上绊了一跤，不幸地把水泼了个空），可还是觉得下一秒就要死于焦虑过度。他看了一眼熟睡中的亚瑟，忍不住咬了咬嘴唇，又用力抿住，不然他怀疑他的心脏可能要从那里面蹦出来。

没准儿亚瑟一醒来，就会宣布昨晚的一切都是个误会，他那会儿脑子不太清醒，希望梅林能宽容大度地原谅他，而梅林当然会这么做；或者，或者他根本就不会提起，就像什么都没发生过一样，他们还会和原来一样，没有什么会改变——

梅林眼前一花，然后就被人在嘴唇上衔住了，吻了个措手不及。那人一把逮住他，牢牢定在原地，把他缓慢又细致地里里外外吻了个遍，才心满意足地退开来。他手忙脚乱地把对方从自己身上拽下来，虽然极其不愿承认，还是觉得脸颊腾地一下烧了起来：“亚瑟！”

“你看起来像只受惊的兔子。”亚瑟说，一抹恶劣的笑容浮现在他苍白的脸上，“我应该请宫廷画师把那个表情画下来，贴满我的房间。”

“那你就能得到盖乌斯亲手熬制的药水了，因为很显然，他会觉得你患上了某种精神疾病。”梅林干巴巴地说。

他走过去收拾亚瑟的毯子，周围忽然安静下来，所以他就花了那么片刻，来让自己沉浸在从心底满溢而出的喜悦里。他不由自主舔了舔嘴唇，那里好像还残留着亚瑟的气息，和煦且甜丝丝的。

他叠好毯子站起来，转过头。亚瑟还在盯着他，眼睛都半眯了起来，乐得不行的样子。梅林叹了口气。有时候，亚瑟真的能表现得就像个小孩子一样，让人禁不住想摸摸他的头发然后珍爱他，满足他的一切渴望。

这是亚瑟这么些天以来第一次露出如此由衷快乐的微笑，事实上，自打继承王位——或是在那之前的很长一段时间以来，他都没有见过亚瑟这样开心过了。似是有阳光在他的眼角眉梢温然流淌，那些压力与重担也仿佛终于自他肩膀上卸了下来。如此明亮又无忧无虑的神色让梅林心底泛起酸涩的疼，禁不住想要守护的冲动再一次涌满全身。

他在亚瑟身边坐下，对方不着痕迹地依偎向他，细软的金发绞缠在一起，像只慵懒又餍足的猫。然而梅林却能看出，刚刚那会儿，亚瑟其实比他还要紧张且不确定。

“你还好吧？”亚瑟问，梅林还在盯着火堆出神。

“从没这么好过。”他低声说。

他的表情一定表达出了相反的意味，因为他感到亚瑟的呼吸微微一滞，然后低声问道：“你想让我停下来吗，这一切？因为如果你不想的话——”

“不，亚瑟。我想，我当然想。”他哑声说，“你不知道我有多想。我只是……我不知道。我甚至都不知道我们能不能被允许这样做，我是说，格温怎么办？”

这个名字甫一被提及，他就感到亚瑟僵住了。

“我也不知道。”过了一会儿他缓慢地说，“我想我的确爱过她，但是我也清楚……很早以前就清楚我和她之间永远会隔着一个兰斯洛特的存在。即便我想要忽视，那也是无法抹去的事实。最终发生那样的事的时候，我不能说我完全没有料到。”

“我很抱歉。”梅林轻声说。

亚瑟摇了摇头：“你没什么好抱歉的。我猜，我和她之间早就有了隔阂，像是有什么看不见的东西横贯其中一样，只不过我一直假装它不存在。倒不是说这完全怪她，毕竟我......”

他吞咽了一下，抬起头。梅林看着他，只觉喉咙发紧。

“你知道，她从未真正拥有过我的心。”

亚瑟的声音轻不可闻，而梅林当然知道，一直都知道这一点。也只有他能听懂伴随着这句话而来的未竟之言。

_ 没有人像你一般使我完整。 _

“我知道。”

那感觉就像铸就了什么神圣的誓言，镌刻下了闪闪发光的东西。

“所以，”亚瑟继续说道，微微抿了抿唇，蓝眼睛像缀满了星光的湖水一般明亮，“格温做出了她的选择。我也做出了我的。”

梅林无法言语，只能点了点头，心脏像被沸水蒸腾过一般。他好半天才能再张开嘴：“你—你确定吗？”

有那么一会儿，亚瑟只是目不转睛地盯着他，直到他眼睛里忽然闪过某种梅林从未见过的情绪，温柔又热烈，光是看着就快要被灼伤。

“是啊，梅林。当然了。一直都是。”他声音嘶哑，而梅林没有给他再说另一个词的机会。他将亚瑟拉近，难以抑制地紧紧搂入怀中，再次吻了他。

那种令人心醉的柔软触感又回来了。他闭上眼睛，沉浸在那熟悉又安心的气息里，头晕目眩。唇齿相接时，仿佛灵魂的再次连结，他的魔法在血液里快乐地唱起歌，像是终于找到归宿，像是终于回到了家。 _ 没有什么、世间没有任何事情，能比这个还要正确了...... _

梅林轻轻地拥住他，仿佛再多加触碰，对方就会碎裂开来一样。他感到亚瑟贴着他，无比柔顺地张开嘴，发出轻柔的一声呜咽。顷刻间，如同火星溅入滚油，他的魔法如同烧着了一样，带着燎原之势轰然冲上头顶。

梅林不得不松开手，再继续下去，他不知道自己还会做出什么来。

“亚瑟——亚瑟，停下来。”

他退后几步，差点绊在树根上。亚瑟有点微微受伤地看着他，脸上浮起一层红晕，头发也乱了。他的嘴唇鲜红湿润，而梅林只想再把他拉到怀里来吻他，一直吻到地老天荒。

“我们得停下来，”他气喘吁吁地说，“不然，不然我们就永远也到不了圣白山了。”

亚瑟挑起眉毛，接着明显想到了什么，咳嗽了一声。

“行吧，你说得没错。”

梅林松了口气，走到树林边上，解开马儿的缰绳，忍不住回头看了一眼。亚瑟沐浴在浅浅的晨曦里，美得令人目眩。他精致的轮廓被勾勒得纯美又通透，隐隐生光。梅林无比强烈地渴望虔诚地吻遍那每一寸精雕细琢出的线条，直到把他的模样刻进骨血，成为呼吸一样的本能。

“来吧，”梅林恍然地回过神来，牵着马走向他。亚瑟回过头来，刹那间就显得那么触手可及。梅林吞咽了一下，仍然不敢相信他终于能拥有这个。他跨出的每一步都好似还在梦中一样。

“你感觉怎么样？”他问。

亚瑟已经骑上了马，低下头来，微微僵了一下。

“我没事。”

他一抖缰绳，又转回了身。梅林却能从他紧绷的肩膀线条和细细颤抖着的嘴唇看出来，寒气此刻肯定已经到了侵肌裂骨的地步，已经让他不得不强自忍下痛苦的迹象。梅林想叫他不必如此忍耐，不必在他面前仍故作坚强，却深知这是亚瑟固守着的最后一丝自尊，永远不肯退让。

“行吧。但是如果你觉得太累了，就告诉我。我们随时都可以停下来休息。”

“总是叫苦叫累的可是你啊，梅林。”

他们在晌午时分抵达了森林尽头，越往北走，空气中的凉意就愈发明显。亚瑟执意走在他前方带路，梅林却能注意到，他行进得愈发缓慢了，不适感鲜明地刻进了他的背影轮廓。梅林已经无从判断他们到了哪里，只知道过了险恶之地，就已经到了爱尔迈特和德伊勒的边界。这已经比他们此前任何一次都走得远了。他在行至一座小山丘的半山腰时回头望了一眼，卡美洛特已经无处可寻，像是消失在了遥远的天际。满眼只能看见无边无际的森林，和森林尽头浮出浅浅一角的青翠群山。天空是宛如凝固油彩一样的钴蓝色。

而往前方望去，就见辽远的天幕尽头，影影绰绰露出终年严寒的圣白山，尖削的山巅覆着皑皑白雪，显出古怪的肃穆严峻，像是已经深深静止在了亘古的时间里，岿然不动。

亚瑟忽然在马上摇晃了一下，深深地垂下头去。梅林猛地拉住缰绳，立刻从马上跳了下来。

“亚瑟，”他走上前，抓住亚瑟垂落的一只手，“你得停下来休息一会儿。你看上去快要昏倒了。”

“我没事，梅林。回你的马上去。这是命令。”

“你看那边那棵树怎么样？是个不错的歇脚点。”

“我说了那是个命令。”亚瑟固执地重复了一遍。他的金发全部落到了眼睛前面，嘴唇变成了青白色，整个人抖得如同风里的落叶。梅林开始拽他的手，他试图反抗，能做到的却只有微弱地一推。

“谁还管你的命令啊？”

梅林把他半推半拽地拉下了马，半扶着他走向一棵巨大的云杉树。亚瑟终于放弃了抗拒，整个人都靠在了梅林身上。他的眼睫急促地抖动着，最终又无力地阖上了。

“我们就停在这里吧。”梅林抖开一条厚实的毯子，环绕在亚瑟肩膀周围。后者从毯子下面伸出一只手，没有什么力气地勉强拽住了边缘，把自己裹了起来。他身上寒战一阵接着一阵，呼出的气在空气中凝成了白色的水雾。

半晌，亚瑟从睫毛下面抬起眼睛看他，涣散的眼神过了很久才又重新聚焦。梅林心底一揪，情不自禁就坐下来，轻轻搂住了他。

“我不能……”过了一会儿身边才传来低低的声音，“卡美洛特……我不能在外面停留太久……”

“有莱昂呢，”梅林安慰道，“你不必担心。用不了几天，我们就能回去了。”

亚瑟还是担忧地皱着眉，目光遥远又飘忽，投向幽深森林之外的地方。他无意识地依靠向梅林，试图从他身上汲取些微温暖。梅林握住他的手，冷得一个哆嗦，只觉一股股寒意宛如利刺般扎得指尖生疼，寒冷几乎能透过骨血，直接灼痛他的灵魂。他无法想象被寒冷完全攫住的亚瑟此刻是有多痛。

他一直维持着那个姿势，半晌只觉冷得快要麻木。亚瑟忽然贴着他动了动，想要挣开似的往后缩了一缩。梅林一惊，昏沉沉的意识立刻清明起来。

“怎么了？”

他听到亚瑟叹了口气，掩盖在沉重的喘息下，微不可闻。

“别管我了。”

梅林瞪大了眼睛。

“你在开玩笑，对吧？”

“我太冷了，你继续呆在我身边，寒气会刺伤你的。”

梅林这才感觉到他握着亚瑟的那只手已经快要失去知觉，像是被冻伤了一般，或许已经是了。他短暂地松开手，用僵硬麻木的手指轻轻摸了摸亚瑟的脸颊。

“我不在乎。”

亚瑟又叹了口气，这回闭上了眼睛。

“我知道你蠢，却没想到能这么蠢。”

“是吧，谁让我充满惊喜呢。”

梅林说完又把手握了回去，新的一股刺痛源源不断渗进皮肤。他听到亚瑟缓慢的心跳声，行将就木一般，却仍微弱地坚持着。他们靠在树下休息，看着澄蓝的天空一点点转暗，直到暮色四合。

“我去生火。”他低声说，站起身来，把毯子又往亚瑟身上裹了裹。

他背对着亚瑟，冰冷的手指几乎无法动弹，只好偷偷地悄声念出一句咒语，火苗立刻由小小的木堆上升起。他把手放在火焰上方，轻轻搓了搓，直到暖意逐渐回到掌心。

他站起身，转过头就看到亚瑟还维持着原来的姿势靠在树下，薄水晶一般的眼睛掩盖在睫毛之下，蓝得近乎透明。他虽是向着梅林的方向凝视着，却并不真正在看他。那恍惚的目光像是隔了层雾气，透过他投向更为遥远飘忽的所在地。

亚瑟只看了他一会儿就又悄悄闭上了眼睛，梅林在他身边坐下，等到他的呼吸平稳了一些才从背包里取出干净的绷带。谢天谢地，伤口今天已经不流血了。

他以为亚瑟已经睡着了，所以当身边突兀地传来一声低低的“梅林”的时候，吓了一跳。

“来，让我帮你吧。”亚瑟微微坐起身，朝他伸出手。梅林过了片刻才意识到他是要他手里的绷带。

“亚瑟，我自己能行。”

“别傻了。你要怎么够到那里？”

“你都快动不了了。”

亚瑟从睫毛下面瞪着他。

“我是你的国王。你必须听我的。”

“亚瑟......”梅林无奈地摇了摇头，到底还是妥协了。

他解开外衣，微微缩了缩身体。亚瑟缓慢地撑起身，解开他肩膀上脏污的绷带。他轻轻碰了碰梅林的伤口，指尖的动作极其小心，生怕弄痛了他。

“你带了清洗伤口的东西吗？以防它感染。”

“你什么时候也懂医疗了？”梅林惊讶地挑眉。

“不然你以为之前打仗的时候，都是谁替我那些年轻的骑士们处理的伤口？”亚瑟说，“有时候事出紧急，来不及带上御医。他也总是忙不过来。”注意到梅林的目光，他有些不好意思地转开脸，“不是说我懂多少。我也只知道最基本的那些处理方法。”

梅林点点头，从背包里掏出装着酒的革制水袋递给他：“你就用这个吧。我没有别的。”

塞子被旋开的声音，梅林听到亚瑟低声说“忍一忍”，然后伤口就火烧火燎地痛了起来。他用力攥住了亚瑟的手，在灼烧的剧痛里拼命地吸着气，几乎没有感到亚瑟将覆了泥罨剂的绷带裹在了他的伤口上，又细致地扎紧。

“好啦，你没事了。”亚瑟轻柔地拍了拍他的手，冲他一笑。暖意就那么从梅林心底迸发开来，流向四肢百骸。他让自己沉浸在那种珍贵的感受里，不敢想象失去它会怎样。他发现他竟然对此刻不知流落何处的格温生出隐隐的埋怨。他只是无法想象怎么能有人得到了亚瑟的心而不珍惜它。

亚瑟在他的注视下闭上眼睛，但梅林知道他并不是真的能睡着。比起睡眠来说，那更像是因为精疲力竭而短暂地失去意识。倒不是说梅林不为此感到庆幸，至少在昏迷中，他感觉不到那骇人的寒冷与痛楚，和愈发频繁的梦魇。

梅林一直清醒着，难以入睡，静静地守在亚瑟身边，就像他一直以来做的那样，所以当不远处黝黑的树林里传来嘶嘶的低语声时，他立刻跳了起来。他的魔法聚涌在指尖，如细流汇进深海。

“ _ 艾莫瑞斯...... _ ”

梅林不敢相信，因为，竟然是他。他没有想到寒冰巫师竟然胆敢再在他面前出现，在他给亚瑟带来了那么深重的痛苦之后。从前方的树林里走出一个戴兜帽的枯瘦身影，身前的枝条随着他的步伐次第向两旁分开。

梅林抬起手，眼中金光流转，一股气浪已经扑向了对面的树林，震落了一大捧树叶。而寒冰巫师竟然纹丝不动。梅林瞪大了眼睛，转瞬间又一股气流平地而起。无数的枝条应声断裂，发出令人牙酸的声响。这一次他看清了，寒冰巫师在格格的气浪里毫发无损，就好像他不在这里似的。

他是个幻象。

“我不在乎你用了什么把戏，或者你有什么目的。”梅林说，他的声音在静寂的夜晚回荡着，“如果你再敢接近亚瑟，我就杀了你。”

“总是这么有保护欲啊，艾莫瑞斯。”巫师发出冷冷的嘲弄，往前逼近了几步，摘掉了兜帽。梅林毫不畏惧地迎向他的目光。

“你来干什么？”他问，“我相信你费尽心思半夜出现，可不只是为了嘲讽我几句吧。”

“耐心，小法师。”他用一种懒散的口气说。除了腐龙还从没有谁管他叫过小法师，而梅林绝对不喜欢他说这几个词时的语气。听上去又慵懒又轻蔑的语调，仿佛他把一切都玩弄在鼓掌间，包括梅林。

“我是来这儿给你一点动力的。”巫师说。他的眼睛里闪过某种满足的光，像看见了猎物的鹰隼。梅林的胃不舒服地扭曲起来。

“动力？”

“你看，你还不是很了解我。”巫师说，摊开掌心。梅林下意识后退了一步，魔法呼之欲出。但巫师没有再做什么，“我在你的那些古书里了解到的关于我的信息，连一半都还不到。”

“你是什么意思？”梅林生硬地问。

“你觉得那些中了我的魔法的人最后都怎样了？”巫师说，“灵魂被魔咒冰冻住，然后痛苦缓慢地死去？是的，但这不是最终的结果。最终……”他顿了顿，舔舔嘴唇，“最终，他们的灵魂都将来到我的手上。”

“不可能。”梅林下意识地喊道，“如果你有这样的力量，一定有什么地方会有记载。德鲁伊人也会知道的。你在骗人。”

“那你尽管别相信好了。倒不是说你信或不信能对此有什么影响。”巫师用冰冷地口气说，“被我冰冻住的灵魂，最后都将属于我。我收取过无数人的灵魂，艾莫瑞斯，而马上，你的国王也将成为其中之一。”

梅林抬起了下颌：“除非我死了，否则你想都别想。”

“你不需要死，我还是会得到我想要的。”巫师说，发出咯咯的笑声，听起来像只秃鹫。

梅林厌恶地看着他，毫不掩饰目光里的恨意。

“你敢碰亚瑟，我会让你生不如死。”他说，而他知道他真的能做到。他因为强忍怒火而微微发抖，魔法如同怒涛一样，在他体内咆哮着。他身侧那棵树上的树叶突然间全部落了下来。

巫师却不为所动。

“你很强大，艾莫瑞斯。但这不是你能决定的事情。”他说，“你的国王已经奄奄一息。要不了多久，他的灵魂就会属于我。他就会属于我。”

“他和他的灵魂不属于你，也永远不会是。”梅林一字一顿地说，确保每个字都咬得清清楚楚。

巫师忽然笑了。

“我猜你从没见过亚瑟·潘德拉贡的灵魂吧？”他用一种高深莫测的语气说，右手开始在半空中画出一个复杂的符咒，唇齿间喃喃有声。冰蓝色的光点劈裂了空气，他的手里忽然浮现出一个模模糊糊的幻象。那个半透明的幻象扭曲变幻了几下，终于清晰起来。

在巫师的掌心里，半悬浮着的，是一个金色的光球。那是梅林此生见过的最瑰丽、最灿烂的金色，比拂晓的阳光还要耀眼，熠熠生光。像是把亿万颗星辰的澄辉都汇聚在了一起，却又比那还要纯粹而绚烂，世间没有任何一种光芒能比眼前这流转的金光还要明亮。他从没见过比这还要美丽的东西。

“这是我见过的最纯净最耀眼的灵魂，”巫师的声音洞穿了空气，听上去诡异地轻柔，“你能理解我为何想要它了吧？”

而梅林只是怔怔地站立着，说不出话。那一捧金光近在咫尺，旋转闪烁，散发出无比熟悉的柔软炽热。一股混合着骄傲的爱意刹那间自胸腔里升起，伴随着纯然的保护欲。那是种强烈又不顾一切的冲动，令梅林从头到脚都微微发颤。

他情不自禁地伸出手去，想要轻轻地触碰它，那幻象却突然间消弭无踪。灿烂的金光熄灭以后，夜晚的死寂黑暗突然间显得那么鲜明又冰冷，难以忍受。而他还维持着渴求地探出手的姿势，眼底盛满惊叹。

“你瞧，没有人能抗拒这个，对不对？”巫师圆滑地说，而梅林感到魔法在体内激烈碰撞，砰砰地鼓震着耳膜。他感到难以忍受——难以忍受哪怕只是设想，让任何一个除了他以外的人去触碰那抹纯净的金光。那感觉起来就像是某种背叛。

“如此的忠诚啊，艾莫瑞斯。真叫人惊叹。”巫师观察着他，轻描淡写地说，梅林却从中听出了嘲弄。那让他怒火中烧。

“我不指望你这样的人能理解。”

巫师却没有反驳，话锋一转。

“你真的认为你能救得了他？”他转转眼珠，毫不掩饰那残忍的满足感，“即便你有如此高强的魔法，我的魔咒能否破解，也不是靠你决定的——至少不是靠你一个人。”

“你是什么意思？”

“你就从没想过解开咒语的方法是什么？”

“我会知道是什么的，不过肯定不是从你那里。”梅林冷冷地说。

“的确，你的魔法可以救他，也只有你的魔法可以。”巫师说，“很多人都尝试过，很多人——所有人都失败了，不仅是因为他们跟你相比起来法力微薄。因为，破解咒语的本质是创造某种连结。他不仅需要实施者的魔法，对被施法者也有要求。事实上，往往是这一点最为困难。成功的破解魔咒的实施其实是由双方共同缔造而成的，而不是仅仅一人。”

“你为什么要告诉我这个？”梅林怀疑地问。

“因为即便你知道了解咒的全部要求，你也救不了他。”巫师的眼睛里闪过愉悦的光芒，“你很强大，是的，但那还不够。想要破解我的魔咒，被施法的人必须完完全全、由身到心......真心实意地彻底接受并信任你的魔法才行。”

梅林感到胃里沉进了什么冰冷的东西。

“你在说谎。”

“你大可以不信，然后就能从德鲁伊人那里听到一模一样的说辞。”巫师轻声说，“你看，想要化解我的咒语中的冰寒之气，但凡对方对你的魔法有一点点的抗拒与不信任都会让咒语功亏一篑。他须得心甘情愿，接受甚至欢迎你的魔法来治愈他才行。如我所说，连结的缔造是基于深刻的相互信任之上。”他的声音愈发轻柔，“至于要多深刻，你会知道的。”

梅林下意识后退了一步，手脚发冷。

“我很遗憾，艾莫瑞斯。”巫师说，不知怎地，这一句听上去不是那么虚情假意。

“肯定会有别的方法的。”梅林说。他不知道还能说什么。

巫师盯着他。

“你心里知道，这就是唯一的方法。”

而梅林非常清楚，他是对的。

“现在，如果我是你的话，”他的声音又恢复了那种令人生厌的虚假，“我可能会从现在开始尝试着做点改变，毕竟，你们还有——多少来着——几天了？可说不上还有多久，对不对？你觉得他要用几天才能完全信任你，噢，前提是他知道后没把你立刻赶走的话？不管怎么说，早点开始总没错吧。”

他的口气近乎怜爱，而梅林想要反驳，可是头一回，他也没法肯定。他也不知道，不敢说亚瑟会有怎样的反应.....

他退后了一步，几乎有些恐惧地，摇了摇头。

“你让我别无选择，艾莫瑞斯。”巫师说。他听上去十分遗憾。

“我不能告诉他，”梅林绝望地喊道，他声音嘶哑艰涩，已然摇摇欲坠在崩溃的边缘，“如果他知道了真相，他会恨我的。”

“我并不这么认为。”先知平静地说，但梅林只是摇头。他无法承担——他没法承受那可能出现在亚瑟眼睛里的情绪，那怀疑、惊诧……厌恶、憎恨与痛苦，好像亚瑟生命中还没有足够多背叛似的。他想象着望进那双湛蓝的眼睛里，那双无论在几多讥诮与打趣下总是暗暗蕴满了温柔的眼睛，此刻写满震惊到无声的失望与悲伤。而他只能望着他，心底知晓他自己正是那个将痛楚加诸给他的人……

他无法忍受。

“你不懂，”他说，感到喉咙酸涩，像有人往里扔了一把沙子，“这很复杂。”

巫师意味不明地笑了：“好好享受最后和你的国王在一起的时光吧。我已经迫不及待想要收取他的灵魂了。”

熟悉的怒火再一次熊熊升起，梅林咬住了牙：“你知道我会保护他，至死方休。”他把这句话猛地掷在地上，没有费心去藏住他的愤怒。

如果有什么，巫师看上去更加愉悦了。“我太清楚这一点了，艾莫瑞斯，跟我指望的分毫不差。随你怎么为他去死，他的灵魂终究还将会是我的。他会是我的。这不是你能决定的事情，即便你那样强大。”有那么一会儿，梅林在巫师眼中看到了真切的怜悯，但他只是站得更直了些，倔强地抬起下颌。

“期待着与你再会，艾莫瑞斯。”巫师的声音轻柔又残忍。随着这样一句，他的身影突兀地消失了。梅林猛地回过神来，下意识后退了几步。一股狂风呼啸而过，卷起满地枯叶，沙沙作响。

他在凛冽的寒风中站立了许久，只觉浑身血液都冻成了冰，缓慢流淌直到最终静止下来，而他也不知道他又站了多久。冷风摧刮着他裸露在外的皮肤，泛起一阵阵的生疼，那感觉却像是也已经离他远去了。整个世界都好似翻转了过来，

又一阵冰冷刺骨的风吹过他的身体，寒意顺着他的领巾溜入衣衫中，又渗进了骨血。梅林后知后觉地打了个寒颤，慢慢转过身，开始往回走。

他刚看见烧得旺盛的火堆，眼前就陡然刺来一道剑光，在他喉咙前方堪堪停下。梅林吓得一僵，木然地眨了眨眼，才看清站在他面前的人是亚瑟。

剑被猛地收了回去。“梅林！”亚瑟的声音混合着惊惧和恼怒，显然也吓了一跳。他舒了口气，忽然摇晃了一下。握着剑的手一松，剑尖就垂在了地上，“我有可能会伤到你的。”

“对不起。”梅林说。

亚瑟的脸色缓和了下来，梅林没有错过他眼中如释重负的神色。想必他担忧得不清。他心底又涌起一波新的愧疚，几乎没法再直视亚瑟的眼睛。

“你跑哪儿去了？”

“我听到了奇怪的声音，以为是有什么人—那个巫师，以为他又追来了。就想去看看。”

“所以你就去了？你觉得你一个人完全应付得来？”亚瑟的眉毛快挑到天上去了，“梅林，我真的开始有点担心你了。”

梅林没有说话。亚瑟轻轻叹了口气，把剑拔出来，插回剑套里。

“我还以为你走了。”他说，努力装作自己不很在意的样子，却失败了。

梅林感到他的心倏地柔软下来，像被裹进了温热的液体里。

“我永远不会离开你的。”他轻声说。

有什么东西像冰层破裂一样在亚瑟眼底松动了一下，转瞬即逝。

“别傻了，”他说，又恢复了常态，转过身开始往回走，“你当然离不开我。没了我你不出十步就得被熊啊什么的野兽叼走。”

梅林没忍住低下头偷偷笑了一下。

“可不是。”他从善如流地接过，没有掩藏声音里的笑意。他突然有种想要亲近亚瑟的冲动，于是也就这么做了。他们在树下坐好之后，梅林伸出手推了推亚瑟，让他蜷伏在自己腿上休息。这样梅林就能一边望着遥远的月色，一边轻轻梳理着他的头发了。

亚瑟躺在他腿上，压抑而疲惫地喘息着。那些柔软得不可思议的细碎发丝自指缝间流过，梅林闭上眼睛，竭力想要铭记住这一刻。当整个世界都仿佛离他们远去，仿佛天地间只有他和亚瑟两人。他可以不必顾忌任何人任何事，就沉浸在这快乐的亲密感里，享受这片刻的安宁幸福。

然而他脸上凝重的线条一定出卖了他，因为过了一会儿，他听到亚瑟把脸埋在他的膝盖里问道：“是什么在让你心烦意乱，梅林？告诉我吧。”

梅林低下了头，摸着亚瑟头发的手轻轻颤了颤。

“我只是......”他说，然后声音破碎了一点点。说出这句话用尽了他全部的力气，“只是。亚瑟......求你别恨我。”

亚瑟睁大了眼睛。

“恨你？”他说，满是困惑与惊讶，“梅林，你在说什么？不要告诉我你真的在树枝上绊了一跤然后摔坏了脑袋。你没有吧？”

梅林不得不发出叹息：“没有。”

“那就好，因为你看上去真的挺像摔坏了脑袋的。”亚瑟说，眼睛还是惊疑地大睁着。梅林觉得他再也无法看下去，就伸手轻轻挡在了亚瑟眼前。他感到亚瑟的睫毛轻柔地刷过他的掌心，像是他在手掌间拢住了一只蝴蝶。

他感到那蝶翼似的长睫扑闪着，然后阖上了。梅林放下手，亚瑟即使是在睡梦中也紧紧皱着眉，眉宇间的刻痕深得仿佛永远也抚不平。他时不时就会痉挛地颤抖一下，双手死死地攥住衬衫衣摆，像是要把布料都撕裂一般。梅林无言地轻轻展平那些手指，将它们一一拢入掌心。

梅林一直在注视着他，舍不得闭上眼睛。他已经决定，就在明天，他会告诉亚瑟一切的真相。他不认为亚瑟会处死他，但流放是很有可能的结果。如果他在后天的朝阳升起之前就要被驱逐，那么……

他的目光裹挟着无比温柔的意味，从亚瑟的眉骨遁巡至他的嘴唇，直到他确信他已经把他的面容刻入骨血，化为本能。直到他确信哪怕他化为一堆飞灰，也仍能记起他的模样。

他不知道他坐了多久，当那双眼睛倏然睁开的时候，他立刻俯下身去：“又是噩梦吗？”

亚瑟摇了摇头，声音却很是恍惚：“我只是想到了过去的事情。”

他眼底有某种神色，熟悉又无比悲伤。那一刹，梅林忽然明白了。

“莫嘉娜？”他轻轻地问。

“我们小时候经常一起骑马到山上玩，”亚瑟说，眼神忽然变得无比遥远，“她是个出色的骑手，每次都打败我，借此奚落我好久。虽然我那时候总不愿意承认。”

梅林没有说话，注视着清澈的月华洒在亚瑟脸上，晃出银白的一片。

“她小时候是那么善良，富有同情心。她是整个城堡里唯一一个敢和我父亲正面对抗的人，也差不多是我在孩童时期唯一的玩伴。我几乎想不起来在莫嘉娜来城堡以前的日子是如何度过的。父亲禁止我和平民的小孩一同玩耍。我经常趴在房间的窗台上，看着下城区的小孩们在一起嬉戏，想象着那会是什么样的感觉。”他的声音很低，很轻。

梅林感到自己不受控制地微笑了一下，握住了亚瑟放在胸前的手。

“你不会喜欢的。我小时候的娱乐方式也就是跳到河里，或者在干草堆里乱滚，要么就是待在树上。我有一次在树上睡着了，把我母亲吓得不清。她到处找不着我。”

亚瑟笑了：“听起来也挺有趣的。”

“事实上一点也不。干草会沾得到处都是，很难洗掉。”他说，然后促狭地笑了，“你要这么想试试，等回去以后哪天我可以陪你到马厩里滚上两圈。我保证不告诉任何人。”

亚瑟打了他一下：“那根本不一样！”

“是 _ 你 _ 对干草堆有奇怪的执著。”

“我没有。你再不闭嘴，回去以后就清理三个月的马厩吧。”

梅林咯咯地笑了起来，好半天才停下。亚瑟再一次沉静下来，出神地望着夜空。

“我们长大之后，就不被允许经常待在一起了。但是莫嘉娜的存在一直是个不小的抚慰。我无法想象如果没有她……”亚瑟的声音顿住了，轻如游丝，“我经常会想我做错了什么，让她那么恨我？”

“你没有做错任何事情，”梅林低声说，“她被仇恨蒙蔽了双眼，因此变得扭曲。她并不恨你，只是觊觎你的权力。”

“我本来可以阻止这一切发生的。”亚瑟说，声音里的伤痛是那么鲜明。他在梅林腿上翻了个身，把脸埋进了他的衣服里。

他沉默了好久才又一次开口。

“有时候我也会想如果我不是王子，我过的会是什么样的生活。”

梅林忍不住轻轻搂紧他，温柔地摸了摸他的头发。可想而知亚瑟的童年是何等光景，他不觉得乌瑟会是个有多慈爱的父亲，虽然内心深处他的确深爱他的儿子。

他脑海中不禁浮现出亚瑟小时候的样子，一个比现在还要柔和得多的男孩，有着软软的金发和清澈的大眼睛，和其它所有孩子一样渴望着来自父亲的抚慰和拥抱，得到的却只有严厉的训斥和很偶然时候才有的、少得可怜的几句肯定。那画面让他的心都揪疼了。他想要把亚瑟搂入怀中，绵绵地亲吻他，熨平那些经年的孤独，告诉他他是个多么好的人，多么好的国王，从不曾让任何人失望过。

“我希望我那时能在那里，在你身边。”他克制不住地低声说。

亚瑟眨了眨眼。

“也没有那么糟。我父亲…他偶尔也会像个普通的父亲一样。陪我练习剑术，骑马带着我去森林里捕猎。我对他的爱与尊敬从没有消退过一分一毫。”他这样说，梅林却听得出那其中深深埋藏着的、未出口的自我怀疑。他心中漫过一阵酸涩，毫无疑问，那些情绪是本就存在的，只是因为魔法的作用，现下全数浮出表面。

不知还能做什么，梅林俯下身，轻轻吻上亚瑟的嘴唇。那个吻无比纯洁，只是淡淡的触碰，如月光一样轻盈。他维持着这个姿势，希望能将心底那满溢而出的情感尽数传递过去，毫无保留。想必是最终有了效果，因为他感到亚瑟逐渐放松下来，没过多久就睡着了。

“我会保护你的。我不会再让任何人伤害你。”他喃喃地说。远方，第一缕曙光马上就要破云而出。

 

 

即使他们早就意识到天要下雨，还是被浇了个透湿。实际上，天空从清晨起就阴沉沉的，森林里浮着一层雾气，缺少了阳光的林间又灰暗又寂静。梅林曾提议他们就在这里扎好帐篷，等暴雨过后再继续赶路，却被亚瑟拒绝了。

“帐篷抵挡不了多久的，我们需要能落脚的地方。”他说，“如果我想的没错，这座山丘脚下就有村庄了。希望我们能至少找到个酒馆什么的吧。”

“是啊，希望。”梅林垂头丧气地咕哝，已经全然不抱希望。

才刚过晌午，暴雨就倾盆而下，山间的路变得无比泥泞，更加难以前行，更别提其中还有些冰冻住的地带。梅林罩上了斗篷，可还是冻得瑟瑟发抖。比起自己，他更担心也同在寒风冷雨里的亚瑟。他隔着瓢泼雨幕不止一次地眯眼试图看清，却只能看到一个模糊的背影。

夜色悄然降临的时候，滂沱大雨丝毫没有减缓的意思。梅林已经快感觉不到自己的手指了，直到他终于看见不远处的前方有闪烁的灯火。是一家酒馆。

他从马上下来，落入满地泥水里，小心地上前几步，透过窗棂的缝隙想要看清里面的境况，只觉心微微一沉。那里面的环境绝对算不上有多好，事实上，比卡美洛特的任何一家都要混乱糟糕得多，倒不是说他去过多少。

“怎么了？”他听到亚瑟来到他背后，声音都像是被冻住了一样，“能不能进去再说？拜托了，梅林，我还不想冻死在这里。”

梅林担忧地看了他一眼。他的脸色已经苍白到一丝血色也没有了，湿透的金发一绺一绺地贴在额头上，看上去甚至有几分憔悴。

“那里面.....”梅林吞咽了一下，“谁知道那里面都是些什么人？”

“如果你是想说那里面遍布着底层渣滓的话，梅林，我很清楚这一点。你真觉得我现在还会在乎吗？”他咆哮道，声音被狂风刮得歪歪斜斜的，“哪里也比外面好。”

梅林往里面又瞟了几眼，从窗户缝隙中，他已经能听到不少混乱的污言秽语。毫无疑问，那里聚集着各个地方最低劣不堪的人。

“行吧，如果你执意想冻死在这儿。”亚瑟说，拨开他往前走去。梅林在泥地里滑了一下，恼怒地拽住亚瑟的手腕。他将亚瑟斗篷的兜帽又往下拉了拉。

“我不是担心那些人，万一有萨克逊人发现你怎么办？莫嘉娜最近不是在召集他们吗？”他低声说，替亚瑟整理着斗篷，但很快也发现这并没有什么用。他不觉得有任何衣物能掩盖住亚瑟身上那种与生俱来的高贵优雅的气质，而在这件深蓝色的斗篷的掩映下，他更是美得惊人，如精致的瓷器般漂亮夺目。如果说有什么，也只是让他更加出众了。

梅林深吸了口气，不情愿地转开视线。

他在马厩中绑好马，就和亚瑟一起走进了酒馆。酒杯与茶碟碰撞的叮叮当当声音霎时涌入耳膜，伴随着嘈杂的交谈声，板石壁炉噼啪作响的爆裂声。天空中一道惊雷闪过，震得窗框都在抖。

扑面而来的恶浊与烟熏气味让梅林几乎难以呼吸。地板上铺满了洒得到处都是的麦芽酒，陈腐了的食物，还有些他不愿相信的类似马粪一样的东西。值得庆幸的是，酒馆里的其他人似乎都已经喝得人事不知，他们的到来并没有引起什么注意。

女店主也是个差不多迷迷糊糊的人，好在她还能听懂梅林说的话。

“我想要一间房间，给我和我的主人。”梅林说，朝亚瑟比划了一下。

女店主眯起了眼。

“没有单独的房间了，你们得和其他五个人共享。”

梅林不出声地咒骂了一句，从口袋里又摸出几个金币，扔在了桌上。

“上楼之后左边第一间。”女店主咧开嘴笑了，面粉和灰尘灰扑扑地从她的头巾上落下来，“您需要干净毛巾吗？”

“是的，麻烦了。再叫人喂好我们的马。”梅林说，“再送一个火盆上来。”

在他们身后，有人开始发出大声的吆喝声，又一波模糊难懂的大叫声响了起来。梅林再也不想在这个地方多待一秒，拽过亚瑟的手走上发霉的木头楼梯。

房间里还算整洁，虽然那破破烂烂的窗户让梅林怀疑再打一次雷它们就要七零八落地散架了，窗台上还滴滴答答地漏着雨。梅林得承认，他原本指望着房梁上也要漏下雨来着的。

“我宁肯睡到马厩里去。”梅林摆弄着锈迹斑斑的黄铜手盆，愤慨地说。在他身后，亚瑟正在脱下斗篷，轻轻笑了一声：“只是一晚上而已。”

梅林大声地叹气，点上了火盆。

“我以为你会抱怨个不停的。”

亚瑟眯了眯眼睛。

“在这种地方你可要求不了太多。”

梅林脱掉斗篷和外套，搭在椅子背上，走过去替亚瑟解开湿透了的外衣。亚瑟难以抑制地发起抖来，冷得缩起肩膀，恨不得立刻就蜷成一团。

“梅林！”

“对不起，对不起，但是不脱掉它们你会发烧的。”梅林飞快地说，手上动作不停，他迅速把亚瑟从剩余的湿淋淋的衣物里剥出来，用干净的布巾整个儿囫囵擦了一遍，再细致地一点点擦干那些水迹。

“在这儿等着，我去拿干的衣服来。”他把亚瑟推到床边坐下，去包袱里找出干净的衬衫与马裤。他抱着它们走到床边，片刻不敢耽搁地给亚瑟穿上衣服，努力想要忘记金红的火光流淌在亚瑟洁白的皮肤上的画面。

他将衬衫套过亚瑟的头顶，却感到自己的手停了下来。接下来，宛如鬼使神差般，梅林伸出手，轻轻碰了碰亚瑟的后背，指尖如同羽毛般轻柔地刷过柔软光滑的皮肤。

贴着他，亚瑟难以抑制地颤了一下：“梅林......”

在那里，本该是毫无瑕疵的皮肤表面，横贯着数道大小不一的伤痕。梅林早就知道它们的存在，也看过无数次。他抚过那些或是暗红或是银白的疤痕，想象着当初皮肤被粗暴绽裂开来的场景，难以抑制地低下头，轻轻吻在上面。

他冰凉的嘴唇挨上亚瑟裸露的皮肤，说不清是哪个更冷些。亚瑟又低低地唤了他一声，嗓音也发着抖。梅林退开来一点，终于看清了：在亚瑟的侧腰附近，烙着五六条细长的伤痕，因为日久年深，已经看不出当初红艳艳地流着血的惨状。梅林认得那种伤口。并不深，却疼痛非常。

“我从来没问过你，”他说，指尖从其中一条上面轻柔抚过，声音有些不稳，“这是鞭打留下的痕迹。不是为了致死，而是为了带来痛苦。”

他一直好奇它们的来历，在今天之前却从不敢发问。亚瑟曾经落入到什么敌人手中吗？是谁曾这样残忍地折磨他？

他听见亚瑟轻声叹了口气，伸手拉过衬衫下摆，将衣服拽了下来穿好。火光在他睫毛上跳跃，染出点点金色的华彩。

“我十六岁的时候，曾经违抗过我父亲的旨意，放走过一个孩子。他母亲涉嫌与巫师勾结，他本来要被一起处死的。我奉命去抓捕他，然而看到他的时候，我…我心软了。”亚瑟低声说，“他求我放过他，说他是无辜的，对这一切毫不知情。我犹豫了。他从我眼前逃跑的时候，我故意没有去阻拦。回去之后，我对我父亲谎称我杀死了他。他没有起半点疑心。”

他在床边坐直了一点，凝望着晃动的烛光。

“两个月后，那个孩子混进了麦西亚使节的队伍里，晚宴的时候，他试图杀死莫嘉娜。”

梅林倒吸了一口凉气。

“他没有成功，是啊，虽然莫嘉娜受了惊。我父亲当场杀死了他。他对外宣称这是我的失误，我在抓捕过程中误以为自己成功杀死了他.....但是他很清楚是我故意放跑的他。我父亲对我大发雷霆，我从没见过他那么生气过。”

亚瑟说着，忍不住轻轻颤抖了一下。

“他认为我必须得到一个教训，以痛苦的方式，他觉得只有那样我才能真正认识到自己的错误。他请他最信任的侍卫来执行的，没有让任何人知道。”

他努力维持着声音的平静，梅林却能看出他有多不愿回想起这段经历。亚瑟一直那么骄傲，或许比起痛楚来说，那种挫败和屈辱感才是最难以忍受的。

他的表情一定暴露了什么，因为当亚瑟转过头来看他的时候，有些无所谓地笑了笑。

“没有那么严重，要不了一周就愈合了，甚至都不用缝针，虽然当时疼得要命。”他说，而梅林只能无力地点点头，感到喉咙发紧。

“不是你的错。”

“ _ 是 _ 我的错。我不该那么盲目地相信他，从来都不该。如果是在战争期间，我这个举动会给我自己的人带来致命的毁灭。”

“信任别人并没有错。”梅林说。

亚瑟恍惚地眨了一下眼睛。

“你真的这样认为？”

梅林坚定地点了点头：“而且我知道，你也是这样想的。如果不的话，你上次怎么还答应莫嘉娜救了莫德雷德呢？”

亚瑟语塞了，但梅林能看出他缓慢地醒悟过来。

“看起来无论你父亲用了什么方法，他算是失败了。我真的没法为此感到遗憾。”他说，那股冲动又回来了，他忍不住也飞快地换上干净的衣物，接着躺到床上，紧挨在亚瑟身边，让他蜷进自己怀里，“我母亲曾告诉我，善良永远不会成为罪过。如果说我从她那里记住过什么，那就是这一点了。”

他们这样躺了一会儿，听着窗外的风雨如晦，偶尔传来沉闷的雷声。梅林很快发现，其实亚瑟并不抵触和别人——和他的亲密接触，相反地，他好像格外享受这些亲亲摸摸的动作，格外偏爱这种私密感。

他感到亚瑟把他像抱枕头似的捉在怀里，脸颊贴着他的头发，时不时地蹭蹭。过了一会儿，又有一只手来到他头发里，充满喜爱之情地揉了揉。

“有的时候，像这种时候，我会感到很害怕。”

亚瑟的呼吸拂在他后颈，带来些微的凉意。

“害怕？”

“因为我不能忍受失去你。”他顿了一下，声音稍稍哽了一下，“我总觉得我是不是太过依赖你了，我自己都为此感到害怕，梅林。我难以想象如果哪一天你……”他说不下去，“如果——我该怎么办。你想不到我有多么害怕。”

梅林闭上眼睛，等再次睁开的时候，他转过身去，凝视着亚瑟的眼睛。

“亚瑟，”他轻声说，嗓音沙哑，“我当然能想到。我也害怕，甚至比你更怕。我……”

他没有说完，因为亚瑟再一次亲吻了他，让那些汹涌的感情全部无声地融化在了唇齿相依的瞬间里。

等到楼下的吵闹声渐渐平息之后，他们才从楼上下去，在角落里的一张桌子里面对面地坐下。亚瑟看上去还是有点精神不振，不过总算不是一副随时都要冻僵的样子。梅林出去往马厩里看了眼，确保他们的马安全地拴着。他关上门往回走，就看到桌子边上多了另一个人，此刻正坐在亚瑟身边，一只手搭在他肩膀上。

有什么东西在他心底突地地跳了一下。

“你是谁？”他问，本没有想要那么大声的。他没费心去克制住声音里的反感。那两个人因为他的声音惊了一下，齐刷刷地扭过头来看他。

“梅林，”亚瑟责备地看了他一眼，“见过德伊勒的赫克托爵士。”

赫克托爵士高大英俊，笑容可掬，可不知怎么，他身上有某种梅林难以描述出的东西，让他感到极度不舒服。他也丝毫不喜欢他把手搭在亚瑟身上的方式。

“大人。”他不情愿地躬身说道，确保让这个尊称听起来完全跟尊敬完全不搭边儿。

“赫克托爵士，这是我的男仆，梅林。请允许我为他的无礼向您道歉，他太累了。”亚瑟说，一边瞪了梅林一眼。梅林毫不示弱地回瞪回去。

赫克托爵士毫不在意地一挥手，非常友好地笑了，露出洁白的牙齿。梅林把眉头皱得更紧了。

“千万不用介意这个，殿下。”他说，转过头来看向梅林，“您有个十分有趣的男仆。”

目光相接的那一刻，有什么在他们之间闪过，让梅林更加确信他的感觉了。赫克托爵士的目光里有某种藏得极深的、居心叵测的意味，只有梅林能看得出来。他看着亚瑟的目光则像极了某种捕食中的鹰隼，却比鹰隼还要邪恶危险。梅林只想叫他别再那么故作亲切地搂着亚瑟，如果他不照办，那梅林就亲自帮他照办。

梅林的怒火沉沉地烧了一会儿，直到赫克托爵士在亚瑟耳边说了什么，满面笑容地起身，走向房间另一边。

梅林在亚瑟身边重重地坐下，看也不看他一眼。

“你怎么啦？”亚瑟立刻问，“你表现得像是个被抢了食的兔子似的。”

梅林因为这比喻恼怒地喷了口气：“这个赫克托爵士是谁啊？”

“我们很多年前就认识了，在竞技赛上。他差点打败了我。那之后我们就很久没见面，上一次是四年前了。”见梅林还是不说话，他叹了口气，“梅林，赫克托爵士是个好人。他恪守骑士精神，非常高尚且可靠。”

“我不喜欢他搂着你肩膀的方式。”

亚瑟惊讶地挑起了眉，显然没预见到这个。

“梅林，”他过了一会儿才开口，有点被逗乐了，“你是在嫉妒吗？”

“我没有！”梅林气愤地说。他确实没有，好吧，可能有一点点，但那一点点跟他的忧虑相比根本微不足道，“你没注意到他看你的眼神吗？好像你是某种猎物似的。我是在担心你。”

“梅林。”亚瑟用那种无可奈何的声音说，“谢谢你，虽然我无法理解你那迷糊的担心的方式，但是，拜托。我和赫克托爵士认识很多年了，他值得信赖。”

“好吧。”他说，但丝毫没有放下警觉。他一直盯着赫克托爵士，看着那个人倒酒、和同伴交谈，看上去似乎确实没什么邪恶之处。但是总有某种隐隐的感觉，让梅林不愿就这样妥协下来。

他想必是看得太出神了，因为当他终于听到亚瑟叫他的名字时，国王一脸恼怒。

“梅林，你想知道我叫了你几遍吗？”

“抱歉。”

亚瑟顺着他的目光看过去，然后更加恼怒了。

“或许你应该把更多的注意力放在我而不是赫克托爵士身上，你觉得呢，梅林？需要我提醒你你是谁的男仆吗？”

“现在是谁在嫉妒了？”

亚瑟噎了一下，说不出话来。梅林偷偷笑了笑，转身去找女店主让她再倒几杯麦芽酒来。他实在是太累了，这时候才感觉出困意。女店主不耐烦地递给他一杯，又继续去和她的女伴大声交谈。

“……也就是两年前。当时伊斯丁和涅梅特交火，伊斯丁本来才没了国王，这下才更是死伤惨重。据说他们的军队在那之前一夜之间就全消失了？连一点儿残骸都没剩。除了森诺德自己的士兵，还有很多雇佣兵来着的.......”

梅林靠在桌台上，昏昏欲睡。

“……但是涅梅特也没有赢得那么轻松，虽然德伊勒还派了几支——几支来着的，三支？派了三支军队去支援他们，横跨了北部平原，正好赶上瘟疫爆发，路上就死了不少。包括那个骑士。赫克托骑士？……”

_ 赫克托...... _

梅林猛地站了起来，椅子因此发出了刺耳的嘎吱一声，女店主和她的伙伴向她投来厌恶的一瞥。但是他没有耽搁，转过身，只觉心脏猛地沉到了脚底：亚瑟果然不在桌子那里了。赫克托爵士也不见踪影。

他深吸了一口气，登上楼梯，木质台阶发出了更多吱嘎吱嘎的声音。梅林转瞬间就到了房间门口，他的魔法已经如同潮汐般，此起彼伏地上涌。房间门关着，他眼睛一闪，门砰地向里打开。

而亚瑟就站在窗口，双手随意地扶在窗台上，毫发未损。他身边站着赫克托爵士，在门打开之前，两个人显然在愉快地交谈。

“离开他。”梅林说，赫克托爵士惊愕地看着他，但梅林只是将声音咬得更加冷硬，“要么就我替你来。”

“梅林，”亚瑟用一种极其惊讶的声音说，“你在做什么？”

“那个，”梅林说，“不是赫克托爵士。”

“梅林——”

“我听到店主和她的同伴交谈了。赫克托爵士在两年前领兵穿越北部平原的时候就死了。”梅林冷冷地说。他不知道赫克托爵士怎么还能一副无辜困惑的表情。

“梅林，听着，有可能是她们搞错了，”亚瑟上前一步，用那种耐心的语气说道，“我了解赫克托爵士，好吗？我知道他——”

而梅林在余光里瞥见赫克托爵士在亚瑟身后猛地抬起了手。

在他能反应过来之前，一句咒语已经凝在了舌尖。他眼中闪过令人战栗的金光，一股气浪随即震得窗框格格作响。赫克托爵士顷刻间被掀了出去，噗地一声重重撞在了地上。粉尘从四面八方落了下来，洒得他满脸都是。

他从地上狼狈地爬了起来，连连咳嗽着。就像一株树的抽条生长，他的身形转瞬间扭曲、拉长，直到梅林又看到了那熟悉的飘飘摆摆的斗篷。枯瘦的脸在兜帽下阴恻恻地注视着他，一股寒气扑面而来。

“是你。”梅林喘息着说，魔法如同狂怒的浪涛般在体内咆哮着，他的眼睛肯定已经燃起了金光。魔法自发地流出指尖，像闪光的河流，床架、手盆、横梁，屋里的一切都在颤动作响。

“艾莫瑞斯。”巫师嘶嘶地吐出他的名字，目光却转向他的身侧。那种令人胆寒的、如见到猎物的表情又回来了。而让梅林浑身发冷的是，随着巫师眼睛里划过冰蓝色的凌厉锋芒，一团灿烂纯净的金光忽地由他身边半空中升起，旋转交织着，接着慢慢滑向巫师的方向。

梅林没有犹豫就念出了他所想到的第一句咒语。他曾用过这个魔法很多次，却没有一次如同此刻这般，他整个人都因为魔法的力量微微颤抖。同时他又清晰地感觉到那股猛烈的冲动，催是着他的魔法流向前方，意欲着纯然的摧毁。

喀嚓一声，他脚下的地方从他站立的地方向外裂开了一道缝隙。又是几声清脆的裂响，脆弱的窗玻璃片片破碎，在地上摔成了粼粼的一摊。

而寒冰巫师眼里，自梅林见到他以来，第一次露出了恐惧的神色。梅林闭上眼睛，前所未有的、他此前从不曾想象过能够行使的无比凌厉的魔法，自下而上地涌入指尖，喷薄而出。他听到狂风席卷而过的声音，耀目的白光即使阖着眼帘，仍觉被刺得发痛。他听到寒冰巫师慌乱地念出咒语的声音，却没有一种符咒能够匹敌梅林此刻操纵的力量。生平第一次，他任由自己完全沉浸在他的魔法中，那种纯粹又广袤的法力，宛如汹涌的金色汪洋。没有人能像他一样拥有这样的魔法。

他感到巫师在他的攻击下步步后退，直到轰然一声，从敞开的窗户里跌了出去，摔落在地面的石头上，发出令人牙酸的声响。梅林放下了手，仍因为那凌厉的、如同暴风雨般的力量而微微怔忡，难以置信。

窗外的树梢忽地哗哗作响，梅林猛地一惊，突然想起了一切。他想要转过身，想要看向那个他刚刚为之动用了如此强大的魔法的人，却动弹不得，连呼吸都消失在了喉咙里。一股寒风从敞开的窗户里吹进来，梅林觉得他的血液也已经冻成了冰。

他最终还是慢慢地转过身。亚瑟站在他不远处，除了衣服和头发被魔法的狂风刮得乱七八糟之外，并没有受伤。

亚瑟怔怔地盯着他，微微张开了嘴，像是已经震惊到失去言语。他一只手放在剑柄上，却忘了要抽出来。

“亚瑟……”梅林说，觉得那声音不像是自己发出来的。他僵硬地上前一步，“我……”

亚瑟看着他，忽然如梦初醒，猛地后退了一步。梅林对上他的眼睛，只觉心脏被人生生撕扯了一下似的。亚瑟的眼睛里盛满恐惧。

“我不会伤害你的。”他说，仅仅只是说出这句话，都让他满心绝望。

“不要过来。”亚瑟说，他的声音听上去也不像是他的。和梅林一样，他也在发抖，只不过抖得更厉害。梅林惊讶他是怎么还能站得住的。他不敢再看亚瑟的眼睛，只怕再看一眼，那里面铺天盖地的背叛的神色就要整个吞没他。

铿锵一声，亚瑟将剑抽了出来。有那样一瞬，梅林以为这就是结局了，他闭上眼睛，等待着。但是亚瑟仅仅是握着剑，就再没动弹了。他永远没法拿剑对着梅林。

像是过了有一生那么久，梅林听见剑当啷一声坠落在地的声音。窗棂上最后一块摇摇欲坠的玻璃紧跟着摔落下来，发出清脆的破碎声。


	4. 覆水难收

他曾设想过亚瑟或许会震怒，会难以置信，会惊讶，会对他大喊大叫，质问他为何欺骗他；他想过无数种应对的回答，无数种可能的情形，每一个都让他痛不欲生，却也没有一个比得上此时此刻，房间里酝酿着的惊涛骇浪的沉默。那之中起先裹满的是轰然无声的震惊，紧接着便猛烈起来，像白热的刀刃般撕裂了梅林周身的每一寸空气。

“你是法师。”

梅林过了很久才意识到亚瑟是在对他说话；他的声音像是从极其遥远的地方传来。

他吞咽了一下：“我是。”

“你有魔法。”

“我生来就有了。”这一回，他的声音哽咽了。他从未感到如此袒露无遗过，如此脆弱又毫无遮蔽。他已经隐藏了太久，以至于都快成了他的第二种本能了。如同将血与骨都一层层掀起，梅林强忍着想要找到什么地方躲避起来的冲动，就如他从小到大被告诫的那样。

亚瑟的眼睛闪烁了一下。

“而你这么久以来都在骗我。”

梅林张开嘴想要说什么，声音却先一步消失在了喉咙里。因为有眼泪赫然在亚瑟的眼睛里浮起，无声地盈满眼眶。与之相伴的还有纯然的痛楚，那么深重，那样鲜明地刻在他眼底，像是快把他从里到外活活扯碎了。

换作以往，梅林会毫不犹豫让任何一个胆敢让亚瑟如此痛不欲生的人付出代价。只除了这次，他在那样极其难过的一秒里意识到，他却是那个将这痛施加给了他的人。

而亚瑟还在用那样带着细微的恐惧的目光看着他，有什么正从那眼神中，一点一滴轰然坠地。过往岁月片片摇落，昔日每一寸每一分依托着殷殷信任的时光，俱是崩塌碎裂。

“我一直以为，”亚瑟的声音悄不可闻，“不管怎么样，我都还有那么一个可以完全信任的人。我唯一信任的人。”

他看着梅林的样子，就好像从来不认识他一样。就好像他是个陌生人。

“看来我错了。”

梅林不得不闭上眼睛，不去迎向那满是失望与不可置信的目光，才能够继续站在原地。

“我信任过你，”亚瑟说，而梅林听见有什么鲜明又刻骨的痛，伴随着无声又绝望的质问，一次次轰然回响在那声音里，又最终转瞬归于沉寂。 _ 你怎么能这样对我？ _ 我信任过你。 _ 我信任过你…… _ “ 而我以为，你也信任我。”

“对不起。”他说，呼吸都抽紧了，“对不起。”

亚瑟似乎是轻笑了一下，却有什么东西在他眼底破碎了。

“认为我不值得你的信任又不是你的错。”

他从没听过亚瑟用这样的语气说话，像是有什么将他从里到外剖开，再拿滚烫的火焰浇了一遍似的，淋漓的鲜血止不住地往下流淌。梅林本能张开嘴，却发现他完全不知道该如何反驳。而从那空洞又讽刺的眼神来看，亚瑟也意识到了这一点。

“亚瑟，我……”他下意识地伸出手去，亚瑟却剧烈地畏缩了一下，猛地向后躲开了。

“离我远点。”

梅林轻轻摇晃了一下。

“就……让我一个人待一会儿。”亚瑟说，声音里细细的颤抖让梅林心都被凿得剧痛起来，“请你走吧。”

梅林低下了头。

“别让我说第二遍。”

这或许本该是个威胁的，可想来应该没有人会把一句威胁说得像乞求一样。梅林终于动了一下，后退了一步，他的脚感觉不听使唤了。他默默地转过身走向门口，转动把手之前最后一次回过头。

“就只是，我想让你知道，”梅林说，这一回没再去克制声音里的绝望。他眼底被流不出的泪水灼得生疼，“我……我为了你使用魔法，亚瑟。只为你。”

亚瑟已经转过了身，背对着他，什么也没有说。

梅林说完后就退出了房间，在关上门之前，他听见风雨敲打在窗户上的声音，又急又猛，像某种遥远又悲怆的歌声。

 

 

梅林站在静悄悄的房间里，庆幸女店主就这样接受了他那番关于破窗而入的强盗的说辞，虽然他不得不又给出了几个金币，她才同意让他们换到另一个房间里去。亚瑟在整个过程中都一言不发，他紧绷着的肩膀线条如雕塑一般坚硬冷酷。梅林把一切都安顿下来之后，还是忍不住偷偷驻足在门边，目光又再一次充满眷恋地停留在亚瑟身上。如果亚瑟真的要赶他走——流放他——那么这或许是他最后能光明正大毫无顾忌地看一看他的机会了，而他舍不得浪费哪怕片刻。

亚瑟坐在床边，注视着窗户的方向。窗外风雨交织，不断有阵阵闪电雪亮的光芒跳跃在他面容上，浸透出一片令人胆寒的冷峻。国王随意披了件外套，像是感觉不出冷似的，略微宽松的单薄衣衫被从窗棂罅隙间乘虚而出的风吹得微微鼓胀。

扑地一声轻响，亚瑟的外衣滑落在了床上，梅林动了一下，本能地想去替他披好，旋即苦涩地想起他再没有那个权利了。

漫长又无比短暂的几分钟里，梅林模模糊糊地想起了基哈拉，他曾经确信已然合为一体中的一人怎能当真恨自己的另一半，而如今……看来就算是龙，也有失算的时候。

“亚瑟，我——我需要告诉你一件事。”

过了很久他才听到亚瑟的回应：“说吧。”

他几乎没有意识到自己的唇角苦涩地掀起，积攒起所剩无几的勇气，上前了一步。亚瑟的剑自从之前开始就一直躺在地上，被遗落在满地晶莹的玻璃碎片里。俯下身拾起它的时候，梅林的手在颤抖。他几乎抓不住似是重如千钧的剑柄，半天才拾起它，慢慢走向亚瑟，在他的身前跪下了。

他双手捧起剑，呈给他的国王，然后低下头去。

在他面前，亚瑟的呼吸倏地一抖。

“我知道我——我违抗了法律。而你作为卡美洛特的一国之君，可以——应该为此而惩罚我。我向你保证，无论你决定如何惩处我，我都不会反抗的，我完全任你处置。”梅林低低地说，再一次低下头去，做出顺服的姿态，“但是.....亚瑟，我不会为我与生俱来的能力而道歉。我也不后悔我犯下的每一次违禁使用法术的罪行，因为......因为我在做我认为正确的事情。我不请求你的宽恕，我只想让你知道，魔法不是邪恶的，而我也无法为生来如此而忏悔。”

好长一段时间，房间里静默无声。忽然间，梅林听到衣物窸窣作响，接着手上一轻。他禁不住颤抖起来，怯怯地闭上眼睛，等待着冰冷的金属吻上后颈——

却听到清越一声，是剑回鞘的细微声响。一只手紧接着落在了他的肩膀上。

“起来。”

“亚瑟，如果你想——”

“先起来，梅林。我只是你的国王吗？”

梅林深吸了口气，然后慢慢站了起来。亚瑟的表情出奇地平静。

“那个，”他说，声音低沉，“我们可以之后再说。”

“但我违反了法律——”

但是亚瑟抬起了手，示意他停下来。梅林垂下眼，不愿去面对那双眼睛里可能会出现的厌恶。

“告诉我，梅林，”过了一会儿他听到亚瑟的声音，带着一丝极其细微的不易察觉的苦涩，“你真的认为我会处决你吗？”

“我——我不知道，”梅林说，“有时候我想你大概会饶我一命，可是法律却也就在那里，而我打破了它，而你又是卡美洛特的国王，你当然不能无视这个......”

有什么东西从亚瑟清凌凌的眼眸里闪过，转瞬即逝。他看起来还想说什么，但最终还是直接转过了身，将剑套随意往床上一丢。

“你可以走了。”

梅林吞咽了一下：“是，陛下。”他涩声说。

窗外雨声滂沱，寒意正深夜的降临而愈发如跗骨之蛆般肆虐起来。梅林想让火盆更加温暖一些，可眼下任何一个在亚瑟不知情的时候用出来的魔法都像是又一次背叛。最终他犹豫了一会儿，还是默默地离开了。

长夜岑寂，连旅馆的喧闹声都渐渐平息消弭，直到四下里，只剩下大厅壁炉里火焰的噼啪跳动声，和偶尔从渺远之地轰然炸响的雷声，紧跟着群鸟惊飞的声音，周而复始。梅林站在走廊里，静默了半晌，不知道该去哪里。

有了早些前寒冰巫师的那次经历，他不太放心哪怕只是睡在亚瑟隔壁的房间里。最后他从行李里翻出毯子，又下楼抱了些干草回来，在亚瑟门外简单地布置好了一个简陋的床铺。梅林有些恹恹地躺了上去，只觉得湿冷的地板让他浑身的骨头都疼了起来。

有些模糊地，他意识到这其实正是所有仆人睡觉的地方。铺满干草的地板。因为亚瑟从没有遵从过这个规矩，让梅林有时几乎都忘了他的身份。亚瑟总是表现得梅林不仅仅是个仆人，不让他和其他人一起睡在干草上只不过是其中最微不足道的一小部分而已。只不过，梅林有些心酸地想，或许某些事情是时候改变了。

他在地板上缩了缩，目光空洞地注视着身侧微微透着光的门缝，远方忽地传来一声闷雷，然后那门就猛地向里打开了。

梅林吓得在毯子里一缩，差点叫出声来。他顺着底下往上看去，亚瑟站在门口，一脸吃惊。

“梅林，”他说，声音大得让梅林颤了一下，“你在这儿干什么呢？”

梅林又坐直了些，看了看地板。

“呃，睡觉？”

“ _ 睡觉。 _ ”亚瑟重复了一遍。

梅林不明所以地点了点头。

亚瑟起先还惊讶地挑高了眉，之后他的表情就变成了沉沉的恼怒。

“而你觉得房间门外的地板是个很合适的睡觉地方了？”

“那你还要我去哪里， 陛下 ？”梅林苦涩地反问，不知道亚瑟已经厌恶他到了这样的地步，甚至不能忍受他待在他房间外一墙之隔，“如果你不想让我待在这儿，我可以去马厩里。”

亚瑟的眉毛快消失在头发里了。

“梅林，外面正在下雨。”他用极其缓慢的语调说，好像觉得梅林理解不了他的话似的，“而且，我为什么会想要你睡到马厩里？”

梅林抿了抿嘴唇，不知道亚瑟竟然真的残忍到想亲口听他说出来。

“我不知道啊，不过，既然你连我待在你门外都难以忍受，那我——那我除了那里还能去哪儿？”

亚瑟的嘴张开了。

“我没有——那不是——不对，梅林，你在说什么？你是什么意思？”

梅林感觉一部分的苦涩蒸腾成了怒火。亚瑟真是不可理喻。

“是你让我走开的，你还指望什么？你还真是难以满足——”

“梅林， _ 梅林。 _ 停。”亚瑟抬起一只手揉了揉眉心，“我觉得，我们之间是不是有某种误会了。因为当我说让你走开的时候，我的意思—— _ 显而易见 _ ——是让你找个别的房间，而不是把自己冻死在走廊里！”

那一刻，那种熟悉的极其无奈的表情又回到了他脸上，虽然转瞬即逝。

“你为什么不找个别的房间去？”

梅林呼吸顿了顿，然后垂下了眼睛。换做平日，他也许会随口扯个谎，说出类似没有别的房间了的东西。可眼下这会儿，他发现他再难说出任何欺骗亚瑟的话。

“我不放心你。”

亚瑟僵住了。有那么一瞬间，他看上去想说点什么，但最终放弃了。

“算了，就——进来吧。进来。”他说着， 把门又打开了些。融融火光伴随着细微暖意扑面而来，让梅林差点宽慰地叹息出声。

“但是你说——”

“进来。”

梅林不用亚瑟再说“这是个命令”，手忙脚乱地收好了毯子，但是留下了干草（他怀疑亚瑟不会喜欢见到它们的），跟在亚瑟身后走进了房间。

除了枕头边上的地方，床铺整洁得没有一丝褶皱。梅林忍住轻轻叹气的冲动，只好站在地板中央不知所措。亚瑟关上门之后，倒是毫无顾忌直接掀开了整整齐齐的被子。

“过来吧，到床上来。”

梅林忍不住怀疑自己听错了：“......亚瑟？”

“你听到我说的了。”

梅林张了张嘴，最后还是合上了。他慢慢地脱去鞋袜和外套，转过身的时候，亚瑟已经躺进了被子里。他等着梅林也躺上来之后，翻身吹熄了烛火。浓稠的黑暗登时如烟似雾般，伴着冷雨凄迷，盈满了整个房间。

梅林已经太过熟悉亚瑟的呼吸声，听得出来他一直清醒着。他们彼此都是。他听见亚瑟的心跳声，近在咫尺，却又那么遥不可及。他所能感受到的只有床那一边隐隐的寒凉之气，想要关心的话差点脱口而出，又被咬牙咽了回去。梅林往床这一侧又挪了挪，尽可能地离他远些，然后蜷缩起来，闭上了眼睛。

他没有想要睡着，但或许是今天那个魔法让他太过精疲力竭，不知不觉就陷入了仿佛恩赐的沉睡中去。

这一回，他是被亚瑟摇醒的。冰凉的手指按在他肩膀上，激得梅林一下子就坐了起来。

“怎么——？”

他的声音却在看到亚瑟身后的东西时戛然而止。就在那里，在他枕头上方几英寸的地方，悬浮着一个蓝莹莹的光球。它像是一抹乘虚而入的月华，流转着沉澈的明亮辉光。

梅林认出了它来，熟悉的魔法在他的血液里奔流吟唱，与那光球在无声中连结相接。只是这一次，它却也同时辐射出阳光般温柔而辉煌的暖意。它带着某种沉静的守护的意味悄然停在半空，幽幽的澄蓝明光里，像是所有晦暗都刹那间消散覆没。

“是你变出它来的吗？”亚瑟问，他的声音宛如利刃自空气里划过。梅林战栗了一下。

“我——我猜是吧，”他说，又赶紧加上一句，“不是我做的，我没有想要—我睡着了。是我的魔法自己……它自己就那么行动起来了。”

“是啊，我看出来了。”亚瑟轻描淡写地说，梅林的心却忍不住一跳。亚瑟一直在看着他吗？

“所以那一次是你。”亚瑟接着说，有些微微恍然地，“当年我去巴罗尔森林洞底去给你采魔缇花的时候。就是这样一个光球给了我一道光亮，指出明路，带领我从那个山洞里成功脱身而出。这么多年来我不止一次想过究竟是谁，想知道究竟是谁在帮我。”

梅林的呼吸一滞，轻轻喘了一下。

“而最终，原来是你。”

梅林注视着他。深黯夜色里，亚瑟的眼睛闪烁出莹莹的光明。

“是的，”他说，“是我。”

淡蓝色的光浅浅地从亚瑟的眉眼上拂过，他的目光忽地恍惚起来。

“我以为我了解你。”

梅林感到他的视野模糊了。在他能意识到之前，那祈求已经冲口而出：“拜托别恨我，亚瑟。”

他听到亚瑟的呼吸轻轻颤了一下。

“我永远不会恨你，梅林，”他说，“我只是......我都不知道，我还算不算认识你。”

梅林沉默了。

他半坐着，等着这一刻缓缓流过，直到看到亚瑟伸出手去，轻轻碰了碰光球的表面。魔法在梅林体内猛地激颤了一下，接着难以抑制地像着亚瑟聚拢过去，带着无尽甘愿，饱含温柔。

光球转动着，朝着亚瑟的方向飘了过去，直到挨上他的指尖。国王闭上了眼睛。一捧明净华光就这样洒落他的发间眉睫，照亮了他宛如圣象般完美华丽的轮廓。

“很暖和。”

“是啊，我，我一直担心你会不会太冷，我——”梅林想也没想就说，然后赶紧住了嘴。然而亚瑟只是目不转睛地注视着光球，并没有露出什么生气的表情。

“如果你不想要它，”梅林说，“我——我可以让它消失。你想吗？”

过了很久亚瑟才转过头来看他，那双眼睛格外明亮，像星斗沉晕在深邃的湖水。

“不，”他轻声说，“留着吧。”

梅林看着他重又躺下来，他过了好一阵子才意识到自己唇角无意识勾起的一抹微笑，也跟着躺下了。他看着光球在半空流转飘浮而过，散发着灼热的暖意停在亚瑟头顶旁边，像一个小小的守护神。

 

 

梅林几乎都以为当他醒来的时候，亚瑟会抛下他一个人离开。但是当他睁开眼睛时，他看到亚瑟已经穿戴整齐，坐在门口的桌子上，微微阖着眼睛。他甫一看到梅林，前一天那种紧绷的疏离感和冷冰冰的失望就又回来了，虽说梅林也没有指望别的，可还是忍不住叹了口气。

他们等雨完全停了之后才再次上路，梅林为亚瑟至少还愿意答应带着他继续一起走而感到那么一丝些微的振奋。而那极细微的一点宽慰在那之后也很快消弭得无影无踪。除却令人难忍的沉默之外，亚瑟像是都不再把他当作仆人来看到了。他没有说解雇梅林，但他的一举一动却都透着这一层意思。当他们在溪边停下饮马的时候，梅林下意识想接过亚瑟手里的缰绳，却只对上了后者嘲弄的目光，只得缩回了手。

亚瑟一言不发地饮完马，回身就继续上了路。越往北靠近，凉意就愈发迫人。到了午后十分，寒风凛冽，摧折着山林里满地残枝败叶。大概不出几日，就要落雪了。

梅林把斗篷又往下遮了遮，忍下一阵寒战，他的马却忽然扬起前蹄，吐出嘶嘶长鸣。梅林猛地收紧缰绳，看到亚瑟的马忽然停了下来，而梅林差点连人带马地撞上去。他的国王仍旧坐在马背上，却在斗篷下深深垂下了头。他牵着缰绳的手倏然滑落下来，手套与袖口相接处露出的皮肤苍白得几乎如镀光的瓷器，全然失了血色。

“亚瑟，”梅林跳了下来，走上前去，“亚瑟，我们得休息了。今天就到这里吧。”

他去掀开亚瑟的斗篷，手却被亚瑟拨开了：“我来决定。”他说，如果不是声音嘶哑的话，还能更严厉些的。梅林正要开口反驳，就见亚瑟忽地深深皱起眉，在马上难以抑制地蜷缩起来，痛苦刻满了眼角眉梢。梅林心口一阵焦灼。

“亚瑟，拜托了......”

他几乎是在祈求了，亚瑟的目光游离了一阵子，终于恢复了聚焦。他注视了梅林半晌，妥协了。

梅林小心地将他扶下马，感觉亚瑟在冷风里不住地发着抖。他从斗篷下探出一只手，虚弱无力地握紧了领口。梅林将他的另一只手搭在自己的肩膀上，撑着他，略有些艰难地向前方幽深的树林里走去。亚瑟把大半的重量都依靠在他身上，像是失去了意识。

他在森林深处找到了一处避风的落脚点，想要起身去扎起帐篷，却被亚瑟扯住了袖口。

“亚瑟？”他轻声问，反手握住了国王的手，轻轻晃了晃。

亚瑟像是没有听到一样，却忍不住往他身边缩了缩。半晌梅林才听到一句极其细微的话，从兜帽下方传来，声音低低的：“别……”

梅林忍不住伸手，轻轻摩挲着亚瑟光洁的侧脸：“别什么？”

亚瑟轻轻地咳了咳，却没有继续了，只是握着梅林袖口的那只手愈发地收紧。梅林心中一跳，刹那便明白了过来。

“我不会离开你的，”他柔声说，保护欲在心底猛烈翻涌着，“我只是去扎帐篷。我马上就回来。”

但是亚瑟却听不到他。他的瞳孔涣散着，无形的梦魇攫住了他，将他拖向梅林够不到的深渊。有雾气在他眼底弥漫开来。

“亚瑟，”梅林轻轻地摇晃着他，“亚瑟，无论你看到了什么，那都不是真的，我在这里，我需要你集中精神，好吗？你不在那儿，你已经出来了。没事的......”

他蹲下身，将手放在了亚瑟肩膀上。有那么一瞬间，他看到那双眼睛里绝望与无助闪织着，他掌心的那只手一阵阵难以抑制地痉挛。亚瑟长长的眼睫无力地抖动了几下，清明才终于闪现在他眼底。那清醒却也只维持了一瞬，又被痛苦的浓雾裹住了。他的呼吸变得又浅又急，梅林只得将他搂入臂弯间，喃喃着抚慰的话语。他感到亚瑟克制不住地颤抖着，下意识地攀附着他，脸埋在他的肩头，汲取着只有他才能带来的安全感。

梅林一直维持着同样的姿势搂着他，直到亚瑟似是终于平静下来，意识惶惶然地浮出水面。还没等他撤回身，亚瑟就猛地将他推开了，梅林措手不及，差点跌下他们坐着的树桩。

他花了一会儿站起身来，整理好衣服：“如果您没有别的吩咐，我就去扎帐篷了，陛下。”他苦涩地说。

亚瑟一直盯着他，那双方才布满柔软又痛苦的迷雾的蓝眼睛，此刻清明又锋利：“发生什么了？”

“你出现幻觉了，我不知道，就是类似那样的吧。”梅林说，“我试图把你拉出来，但你一直陷在噩梦里……”

羞愧的怒火化作红晕微微浮上亚瑟的脸颊。

“你没必要感到难为情，我们都有各自难以摆脱的噩梦，”梅林忍不住说，即使他知道亚瑟根本不会听，“如果你不想告诉我是什么，我也不会逼迫你的。”

从亚瑟的神情来看，他的猜测真是一点没错。如果有什么，国王看起来比刚才更加怒不可遏了。梅林不等他继续吐出更多残酷的话，径自走去树下支起帐篷。注意到触手的泥土部分已有微微冻住的迹象，不禁更加忧心忡忡。

他布置好帐篷后就在那里面坐了下来，凝视着帐篷尖顶处泛白的布片里透出的惨淡日光。他等了许久，只听见晚风拂过时寥落悠长的余音，忍不住掀开门帘走去了外面。

国王还保持着刚刚的姿势坐在那里，面对着山林的尽头。暮色为他的身影镀上了一层苍凉的光边，那长长的斗篷下摆在长风中曳地飘动，宛如飞鸟振起的羽翼。

梅林默不作声地站了许久，注视着日轮的最后一抹耀目辉光凝刻在国王的金发上，再慢慢消逝成黯沉晦影。他犹豫了半晌，走上前去，轻声说：“已经很晚了，回帐篷里来休息吧。”

亚瑟没有动弹。寒风扑面而来，他打了个哆嗦。梅林将手放到了他肩膀上。

“进来吧，”他说，“只会越来越冷的。”

亚瑟在他掌心底下猛地动弹了一下，意料之中地，躲开了。

“你为什么还在这么做？”他问，“还像个仆人似的服侍我？”

梅林叹了口气，在他面前半蹲下来。

“我还是同一个人呀，”他说，“拥有魔法又没有改变我什么。你过去了解到的我，每一方面，都还和原来一样。”

但是亚瑟只是凝视着他。遇见他以来的头一次，梅林无法理解他眼睛里复杂的情绪。在那里，旧日时光的掠影与斑驳的痛色交织着，模糊不清。最终，亚瑟别过了头，生硬地说：“我不再需要你的服务了。”

“你要解雇我？”

“随你怎么叫它，行吗？只要别再出现在我面前就行。”

梅林不得不深深吸气，短暂地闭上眼睛。然而他却能从那声音里听出来，说出这样一句话让亚瑟比他还要痛苦。

“亚瑟，拜托了，别这样，”梅林说，“别因为生我的气就折磨你自己。我情愿你跟我大喊大叫，也不想看到你就因为——”他哽了一下，“就因为我会魔法——”

“ _ 魔法 _ _！_ ”他听到亚瑟怒气冲冲地说，“ 你 怎么会这么蠢？你觉得我在乎的就是这个？你会不会魔法？”他盯着梅林，怒火万丈。梅林做好了准备听他大喊大叫，但亚瑟猛地转过了头，无论他刚刚想说什么，他都不愿再说了。他甚至不愿意再看梅林一眼。

“你回去吧。”他说，声音里满是放弃，但梅林听出了那之中的苦涩。他心底一阵揪痛。

“我不会的，除非你和我一起。”

“我又不是自己不会走。”

“你当然会走，如果你没有先被冻死在这里的话。”

亚瑟微微缩了一下，却仍然不为所动。

梅林正不知该如何是好时，就听到他问道：“你为什么一直没告诉我？”

他走上前去，坐在了亚瑟身边。后者从眼睫毛底下瞧着他，几缕细碎的金发飘在了眼睛前面，映着苍白到快要透明的脸色，让他看上去格外年轻，让梅林的心都隐隐作痛。

“我想告诉你来着的，”他说，“但是......”

“但是什么？”

“一开始，我不想逼你在我和你父亲之间做选择，那对你来说太残酷了。而到后来......后来你继位后，法律也一直维持着原状。如果我告诉了你，你会把我的头砍下来的。”

亚瑟垂下了眼睛，凝视着前方的地面。溪水淙淙流过。好长一段时间里，他什么也没有说。

“法律也是可以改的。”

梅林的心猛地在胸腔里狂跳了一下。他不由得伸手，轻轻拂开一缕灿金的柔软发丝。亚瑟没有躲开。

“是啊，我知道，”他温和地说，“但这样的变动是需要时间的，亚瑟。你已经有那么多事情要操心了，我以为......我以为可以再等等。”

“我不太懂，梅林，”过了半晌，亚瑟摇了摇头，“那你想等到什么时候？你难道就不想……就从没想过，哪怕只有一会儿，想要让我知道你为我做的这一切？”

梅林缄口不言。或许曾有某些时候，当他觉得他已承受太多，再也无法继续；当他深夜于酣眠与清醒间半沉半浮时，他心底大概有过微弱的希冀，祈求哪怕只有须臾也好，让亚瑟透过他亲手铺陈的层层迷雾，头一遭看见那个真实的他。但是这些很快就变得微不足道起来；比起保护亚瑟来说，很多事情都不再重要了。

“我又不是为了这个才做这一切的。”他喃喃地说。他不知道亚瑟听见了没有，但当他再一次劝说他回帐篷里来休息的时候，他没有拒绝。


	5. 冰雪挚情

清晨的时候，细雪飘然而下，在山峦间落了一层白茫茫的晶莹。梅林掀开帐篷的布帘，不远处莽莽榛榛的森林尽头，露出了圣白山巍峨又崇峻的一角。苍寒的山巅覆满了皑皑霜雪，隐没在寒白而透明的天穹之下。

尖利的长风呼啸而过，梅林却觉得心底长长地舒了一口气，不由得弯起了唇角。

他回身走进帐篷，亚瑟已经悠悠转醒，凝视着床头抖动的烛光。他裹在一堆乱七八糟的毯子里，金发乱翘着，几绺额发被冷汗浸湿了。梅林拿一块干净的软布，蘸了水，轻轻替他擦拭干净面颊。

“感觉还好吗？”

亚瑟点了点头。

“外面下雪了。不过不用担心，我们傍晚就能到达山脚。”梅林轻声说，放下软布，“你还需要什么吗？”

亚瑟没有看他，许久才摇了摇头。他目光些微恍惚，那是前夜噩梦折磨留下的证据。亚瑟从不会在噩梦中尖叫，他太骄傲甚至都不允许自己发出一点声音。他只会贴着梅林颤抖得像只寒冬里羽翼稀疏的鸟儿，吐出的呼吸都是无声的啜泣。梅林尽可能地去抚慰他，将他搂入怀中，一下下轻抚着他的头发，喃喃着安慰的词句，又在他临清醒过来的前一刻退开，知道亚瑟从来痛恨将脆弱展示于人。而直到此刻，梦魇仍盘旋在他眼眸里，梅林即便不开口去问，却也忍不住想是什么样的噩梦才会让亚瑟露出那么惶惑又恐惧的神情。

梅林将手放在他心口处，担忧立时又添了一层。从他掌心之下源源不断透出一股厚重的冰冻之气，已然深入骨髓，如顽疾般攀附在胸腔之中。若不是那迟缓的心跳声，他几乎以为自己触碰的是一座终年不化的冰雕。

魔法在他体内哀鸣起来，想要抚慰的冲动如浪潮淹没过他。他走去一边抽出斗篷，忽然就听到亚瑟问道：“那个巫师，你杀死他了吗？”

梅林手上的动作停在一半，他直起身，过了一会儿才意识到亚瑟指的是什么。

“我不知道，我想——我想是的吧。他从窗户里摔下去的时候，好像掉在石头上了。”

亚瑟半天没有回应。

“我从来没想过你……”他没有说完，梅林却听懂了他的意思。而无论是如何满怀甘愿，他还是感到心底涌起一阵苦涩。

“这不是我第一次夺取别人的性命了，”他轻声说，“也不会是最后一次。”

他听到亚瑟的呼吸微微抽紧了，于是别过头，不愿对上那双眼睛里的惊讶与厌恶。早在很多年前他在福佑岛上降下闪电的那一刻他就知道，妮薇不会是唯一一个他在保护亚瑟的路上杀死的人。而时至如今，他仍会时不时地梦到她，然后浑身战栗地醒来，恐惧于他有可能变成的样子。

“但是如果重来一次，我还是会做同样的事。”某种熟悉的、不顾一切的情绪没过心头，如黑色的浪涛卷过海岸。如果他们之间一定要有一个人来做这样的事，去沾染鲜血与黑暗，那么宁肯让他来也好过是亚瑟。他愿意踏足深渊成百上千次，如果那能意味着让亚瑟免于这样做。“即使.......是啊，这很令人憎恶，我知道，有的时候，我也会因此讨厌我自己。”

他说着说着，有些语无伦次，正要转过身去，手腕却被人拽住了。

“我不觉得那令人厌恶，”亚瑟轻声说，他的眼睛湛蓝又坚定，“我认为那很勇敢。我认为 _ 你 _ 很勇敢，梅林。”

梅林呆住了，好一阵子，他说不出话来。过了一会儿，他感到亚瑟低下头去，攥紧他的手也松开了。

“我—我去备马。”梅林丢下一句，逃出了帐篷。风雪仍在呼啸，等到他把系好的缰绳从树上解开时，细雪已经在他睫毛上落了薄薄一层。他深深吸了口气，才去掀开帐篷帘布。

亚瑟仍然坐在先前的地方，只在梅林进来时抬起头看了他一眼，就又低下头去，任由梅林替他系上斗篷。

“来吧，”他说，拍掉亚瑟肩头的细小灰尘，抚平系带。

梅林抱起叠好的毯子，正要走出帐篷外去，却被亚瑟叫住了。他转过身去，不明就里。

“怎么啦？”

“外面在下雪。”亚瑟说。而在对上梅林的困惑后，他轻声叹了口气，径直从梅林身边走过，俯身在行李里翻找起来，半晌，从中抽出了一团火红的织物。梅林一眼便认了出来，这是几年前亚瑟的生辰庆典上乌瑟送给他的礼物，绛红的底料上用华贵的金色丝线勾勒出潘德拉贡的家徽，一只绣金的龙。边缘密匝匝地压着金银花的细巧暗纹。亚瑟从来不忘勒令梅林定期清洗它，虽然因为那过于显眼的颜色，一整个冬天通常也不见他穿过几次。

“过来。”

梅林犹豫了一下，走向亚瑟，差点绊了一跤。

他手里还捧着毯子，所以亚瑟抖开长长的斗篷，轻柔地罩在了他肩头，接着又低下头去，伸手替他扎紧系带。他冰凉的手指时不时地蹭过梅林颈部的皮肤，后者凝视着眼前晃动着的金色发缕，连呼吸都要屏住了。

随着柔软的布料严丝合缝地聚拢，沉沉的暖意立时浸透开来。斗篷蜷伏在他颈窝，犹如温暖的呼吸。

“好了，”亚瑟轻声说，稍稍退后了一些，上下审视着他。梅林吞咽了一下，忽然手足无措起来。

“亚瑟，”他嗫喏，“你不必……”

但是亚瑟摇了摇头，打断了他：“除非你能有什么魔法，能让你自己免于被冻死？”

“我——不，不，没有。魔法不是那样运作的。”

“早该知道你不管有没有魔法都一样没用。”

“你没了我连一天都活不下去。”

这是句玩笑话，可是亚瑟的眼睛却一瞬间暗了下去。

“是啊，你说得对，”他恍惚地说，“没有你的话，我什么都做不成。”

他像是自嘲似的笑了笑，然后不等梅林说什么，就丢下他率先走出了帐篷。

纵然风雪飘摇，在暮色降临的时候，他们还是抵达了圣白山。眼前，一层晶莹霜雪中，恍然林立着一棵棵的云杉，似是有茫茫雾霭从山巅处顺势流溢而下，在银白的枝条间缓缓盘绕。梅林的手在缰绳上下意识地握紧了，让他的马发出了一声嘶鸣。他能感受到那盘踞在冻土荒林间、蛰伏在一石一木中的强大魔力，在寒风中悄然吟唱。那是一种亘古而神圣的力量，如某种召唤一般，令魔法在他血液里阵阵激颤。

他低头望去，山脚已然近在咫尺。

而他忍不住转头去看亚瑟——年轻的国王大部分面容都藏在靛青色的斗篷下，只有几缕挂满了细小雪花的金发，在兜帽下支棱着。察觉到梅林的目光，他也转过头来瞧了一眼，那双眼睛隐没在满目寒白之间，宛如被冰雪洗濯过后初初化冻的湖泊，清澈湛蓝得不可思议。

梅林心头恍然一跳。

“我们就快到了。”他说。

亚瑟点了点头，正要开口，却忽然皱起了眉头。风雪怒号中，隐隐约约传来嘈杂的叫喊与吵闹声，时远时近。梅林顺着他的目光看去，就见山脚处正缓缓升起一股浓烟，不断飘进洁白的云雾里。

“亚瑟，”梅林看出了他的想法，立刻伸手抓住了他的手腕，“别。我们还得赶路。”

“听上去那里像是正在发生什么事情。”

“或许只是村庄——”

亚瑟摇了摇头。

“有人可能正需要我们的帮助。”

梅林正欲开口说什么，远处却猝然传来一声长长的、尖利的哀哭。那声音让他浑身悚然一震。

“那个，”他慢慢说，“绝对是什么人的哭声。”

面前腾起一阵尘土似的雪雾，亚瑟已经抖了抖缰绳，先他一步疾驰而去。梅林紧跟在他身后，踏过积了浅浅一层薄雪的山坡。他们在距离声音最近的一片树林里停下，从马上轻轻跃了下来。

梅林第一个看到的，是一座六英尺多高的柴堆。紧接着是飘动的、闪烁的火光，像火红的波浪一样在一群高举着火把的人头顶闪耀。他们一排排地走向柴堆。

“亚瑟，”梅林轻声说，“我觉得他们......”

但是亚瑟没有出声。事实上，他目不转睛地盯着眼前的情景。人群停了下来，分开成两路，让三四个男人从中穿行而过，走向队伍最前方。他们押着什么不断挣扎的东西，拖拽着它的方式就好像那是什么不听话的动物一般。

而就在此时，梅林看清了。那不是什么动物，而是一个人——一个男孩。他又纤瘦又苍白，有一头浓密的黑发，双手被反扭在背后紧紧捆住了。男孩的挣扎随着每一步愈发微弱，他早已停止了尖叫或是哭泣，半阖着双眼，像是已经放弃了反抗。

他被带到了柴堆前，一个男人押着他的肩膀用力往前一搡，男孩就重重跌在了地上。他俯卧在雪地里，半天爬不起来，因为衣衫褴褛而止不住地瑟瑟发抖。

“起来！”梅林听到有人大声呵斥了一句，一个蓄着胡子、看上去足足有七英尺高的男人上前去对着男孩的侧腹狠劲一踢，在他痛苦的呜咽声中将他从地上拖了起来，逼迫他跪了下去。

那个人随即绕到男孩身前，肥胖的身体把对方完全挡住了。他的声音大得让不远处一棵枯树上的雪簇簇而落。

“你知道我们今天为何聚集在这里吗， _ 巫师 _ _？_ ”

随着那个词，梅林顷刻间感到他体内有什么东西断裂了。他开始颤抖。

他下意识地转过头去，却发现亚瑟还维持着刚才的表情，事实上，他看上去完全就只是呆住了。他微微张开了嘴，有什么恍惚的情绪从那双蓝眼睛里闪烁而过，跌破在他眼底，震起涟漪。那是被惶恐与震惊攫住了的神情。

“亚瑟？”

他悄然的轻唤没有得到任何反应，而与此同时，那人已经用力抓住男孩的肩膀将他从地上粗暴地提了起来，猛烈地摇晃着他，同时嘴里吐出一连串咒骂。梅林咬紧了牙，细微的魔法从紧握的指尖溢出，如同火星在空中引燃。

他转过头，却发现亚瑟已经不见了。

“今天我们聚集在此，是为惩罚这个邪恶的、堕落的肮脏杂种——”

“你以为你在做什么？”

人群忽然惊呼着四散开来，正好为梅林让开了路。亚瑟站在那人的身后，明晃晃的剑尖已经抵上了他的后背，剑身反射着一寸清寒的雪光。

那人僵住了。他暂时地松开了手，男孩重又摔在冰冷的雪地里，发出令人作呕的咔擦声。梅林尽量不去想要断多少根骨头才会发出那样的声音。那人慢慢地转过身，胡子脏兮兮的，看都不看亚瑟的剑一眼。

“ _ 你 _ 以为你在做什么？你他妈又是谁？”

寒光一闪，亚瑟把剑尖对准了他的心脏。

“我是亚瑟·潘德拉贡，卡美洛特的国王。”

梅林听到几声低低的惊呼。男孩在雪地里缓慢地动弹着，略微抬起了头，用恐惧的眼睛盯着亚瑟。

“卡美洛特？”那人咧嘴一笑，露出一口黄牙，“你或许是一国之君，但这里是伯尼西亚， 孩子。 你以为你是谁，整个阿尔比恩的王吗？滚回你自己的地盘去，还是地图对你那漂亮的小脑袋瓜来说太高深了？”

人群里发出稀稀落落的窃笑声。他摆明了想羞辱亚瑟，后者却只是冷冷地注视着他，轻蔑从每一寸眼角眉梢直透出来。

“我不非要是国王才能阻止你。”

那人眯起了眼睛。梅林往边上看去，男孩此刻已经颤巍巍地从地上跪坐了起来，惶然无措地看着突然发生的一切。寒风吹过，他止不住地发着抖，有细小的雪花从他浓黑的头发间抖落。

“你被那男孩的外表欺骗了。我告诉你，他就是纯粹的邪恶。”那人啐道，男孩在他脚边瑟缩了一下，“烧死他是为了这片土地上所有人的福祉。有朝一日，你会为此感谢我的。”

亚瑟停住了，低下头去。男孩触到他的目光，整个人止不住地轻颤起来。他开始呜咽。

“求——求你，”他悄声哀求，细细的声音破碎而颤抖。男孩剧烈地抖了一下，他宛如幼鹿似的眼睛里淌下了一滴泪水，迅速冰冻在了毫无血色的面颊上，“拜托了......”

亚瑟呆呆地看着他，仿佛时间凝固在了眼前。有片刻，他一动没动，方才那种恍惚的神情再次回到了他眼里。如果说有什么，也有分毫不差的惊恐从他眼底闪过，来得又猛烈又迅疾，转瞬就如蒸干的水汽般消失不见，却有什么自此而不同了。

他的手突然抖了一下，然而却只是把剑握得更紧。他又上前了一步。

“ _ 绝不。 _ ”他吐出这个词，每个音节都咬得无比清晰。

男人看上去像是被揍了一拳。

“你真是枉费你父亲对你的教导，”他说，“我听说卡美洛特的国力近来大不如前。现在我倒是知道原因了。”

亚瑟的唇角抽动，但他没有退却，反而将下颌抬得更高。

“如果是你父亲，他绝不会放过这个巫师。”他说最后一个词的语气满是嫌恶，好像那是某种极其污秽的东西，梅林感到怒火在胸腔间翻涌，却不知该如何插手。

“我不是我父亲。现在放了他。”

“我能看出来，你被巫术蛊惑了心智。”男人用刺耳的声音说，“再说，他活该被烧死。”

在他脚边，男孩忽然颤了一下，他低低的声音带着恐惧到极致的微弱哭腔：“我没有——我什么都没做。求你了......”

“够了！”男人吼道，唾沫星子乱溅。他弯下身，伸出一只拳头，重重打在男孩的侧腹，将一声惨痛的哀鸣从他喉咙里扯了出来。他正准备继续，却不得不被逼退了几步。亚瑟的剑已经挨上了他的喉咙，威胁地又往前抵了抵。男人恶狠狠地盯着它，像在盯着一条毒蛇。

“你再碰他一下，我会让你后悔这么做。”亚瑟低声说。

男人瞟了眼人群，又畏惧地看了眼亚瑟，然后松开了手。

“我不会让巫术继续祸害我们的村庄。”他说，有此起彼伏的愤慨声跟着在人群里滚动起来。亚瑟没有回头。

“他得到公平的审判了吗？”他平静地问。

“审判？”男人轻蔑地说，笑了，“只有人才有资格被审判。那边的那个东西？”他瞥了男孩一眼，“可算不上是人。它和它的同类应当被用链条捆起来，待在笼子里——”

梅林听到了咆哮声，过了许久才意识到是他自己发出来的。

“——因为它们只会毒害你的思想。那些精通魔法的人满心邪恶。它们鄙视善良，窥视一切机会来摧毁美好之物。”男人带着憎恨唾骂道，“而即便你救下了这个巫师，潘德拉贡，我也会继续捕杀它们，一个不留，直到魔法不再继续迫害我们的土地！”

他的手从皮褂里抽出了什么东西来，猛地向亚瑟刺去。梅林的眼瞳闪烁，匕首的尖端还没碰到亚瑟的衣服，就连同它的主人一起骤然向后飞了出去。一股气浪把他掀翻到了空中，他重重地跌落下来，撞在柴堆上。 _ 噼里啪啦。 _ 柴堆塌了一半，木头七零八落地滚到地上。

梅林站在原地，浑身都在微微颤抖，胸口仍在因为愤怒而急促地起伏。在他身后，有人发出了惊呼声，一些人甚至已经丢下了火把，不管不顾地往回跑。剩下的人呆滞地看着他，目光里俱是程度不一的畏惧。亚瑟是这群人中唯一一个没有露出害怕的神色的人，他回头看了一眼梅林，看上去只是有些惊讶。

男人咳嗽着，从盖了一身的木柴里慢慢地爬起来，脏兮兮的胡子和束腰外衣上都沾满了雪。他向前走了几步，目光绕过地上的男孩，绕过拿着剑的亚瑟，直勾勾地盯着梅林。

梅林带着毫不掩饰恨意盯着他，魔法在指尖灼得滚烫。

“你—— _ 你！ _ ”他张开嘴，声音像隆隆的雷声卷过，“你是谁？”

他又要往前走，亚瑟忽然动了，向后退了一步，挡在梅林身前。

“他是我的仆——”声音戛然而止了片刻。他回头来看了梅林一眼，目光相交的刹那，有某种炽亮坚决的光芒陡然在他眼睛里升起。

他随即转过头，将那几个词重重掷在地上：“—— _ 不。 _ 他是我的法师。”

梅林怀疑自己听错了。

“你的法师？”男人的表情像是亚瑟打了他一巴掌。

“没错，”亚瑟说，他又向后退了一步，这样他就不是挡在梅林身前，而是站在他身边，同他并肩而立。再开口时，他的语气轻柔，充满骄傲，“他是我的宫廷法师。我亲手册封的他。”

梅林说不出话来，只有怔怔地看。他从未听过亚瑟用这样的语气说话。那之中透出的满怀骄傲像是点燃了他体内的魔法，流经之处，皆燃起金色的火焰。

男人的脸涨成了猪肝色。

“现在我看出来你为什么要保护这个渣滓了。这个 怪物 。”男人鄙夷地说，“我真为卡美洛特担心了，和巫术同流合污不说，她的国王还和怪物扎了堆。你是不是还睡了它啊？”

凛冽风雪中，没有人看到梅林眼中流金般的闪光，他们只看到亚瑟剑尖腾起的火焰。轻轻的 _ 哧 _ 的一声，一道雪亮的剑光，然后是什么人痛苦的惨叫。一阵慌乱的脚步声。梅林不用去看就知道本来为数不多的人现在跑了更多了，他从弥漫在眼前的狂怒的迷雾中回过神来的时候，就看到那人已经倒在了雪地里，亚瑟的剑——仍然飘着精灵般的火苗的剑——不偏不倚地指着他的喉咙。他厚实的皮革马甲被烧去了一大块，边缘泛着焦黑的痕迹。

亚瑟把剑晃了晃，男人就发出了一声不太体面的哼哼，一双小猪眼睛畏缩地盯着它。而亚瑟的表情……过了今天，梅林就没法再说他从不知道亚瑟在极度愤怒下是什么样子了。要不是那怒火投向的对象并非他自己，他一准会感到害怕。他能看出来，亚瑟并不打算大喊大叫，而那某种意义上让他更吓人了。像是有一层阴霾刹那间拢住了他平时仿佛镀了柔亮金光的五官线条，他的周身笼罩着一场风暴，而那双暗沉沉的眼睛就是寒夜里的风眼。

即便还余怒未消，梅林也忍不住停下来，注视着这短暂的一幕——抖动如绸的橙色火苗，那是他的魔法在亚瑟的剑尖绽放。灿烂明光摄人心魄，像是把空气都抽走了一块，又或许抽走的只是他自己的呼吸。他颤了一下，感觉晕乎乎的，过了会儿才意识到亚瑟在说话。

“—— _得到应有的尊重。_ 现在，我再说一遍，放了那个男孩，不然我不能保证这次损失的就只是你的衣服了。”

那人连滚带爬地从地上站了起来，看上去就差尿自己一身了。梅林带着嫌恶看着他趔趄了一下， 深一脚浅一脚地走向男孩。后者还跪坐在雪地里，看上去被眼前的景象完全吓呆了。当男人伸手去解开绑缚着他双手的绳子的时候，他迟疑地瑟缩了一下。

围观的人群此刻已经跑得一个不剩，焦黑的火把在白皑皑的雪地里扔得到处都是，些许火星从余烬里飘入风中。男人解开绳子，作势就要跑，再一次被一把淬火的剑拦了下来。

身旁的积雪微微作响，亚瑟已经来到了他身边。

“还没完，”他说，梅林从没听过他用如此令人胆寒的声音说话，每个音节都被冰冻住了一般，“向我的法师道歉。”他向梅林微微一指。

“对——对不起，”那人垂下脑袋，用能摆出的最恭敬的语气说，“我很抱歉冒——冒犯了您，大人。”

梅林点了点头，不想再看他令人作呕的脸一眼。亚瑟垂下了剑，不等他说“滚”，那人已经再次连滚带爬地跑向村子，还摔了一跤。梅林知道这有些不太合时宜，但还是没忍住噗地轻笑了一声。

他的眼睛闪烁，剑上的火焰就无声无息地熄灭了。亚瑟把剑插回剑套，走向刚刚被解救的男孩。他蹲下身，朝着他伸出手，男孩却惊恐地呜咽了一声，剧烈地向后缩去，用噙满泪水的眼睛害怕地看着他。

亚瑟缩回了手，看上去有点黯然。

“对不起，”他说，“我不会伤害你的。我没想要吓着你，抱歉。”

他半跪下来，张开了两只手，来显示自己毫无威胁性。男孩仍然抖得如同一片落叶，梅林现在看清了，他至多也就十五六岁。破破烂烂的衣服下隐约可以看见遍布的伤痕，他的嘴唇破裂了，嘴角结着凝固的血块；额头上也有一道还在渗血的伤口。梅林心底又是一阵怒火，想把刚刚那个人揪回来，分毫不差地将这些痛苦都回报给他。

“嘘，你没事了，别怕。没人会再伤害你。”他听到亚瑟轻柔地哄着男孩，伸手擦拭着他斑驳的脸颊。男孩浑身一颤，又有泪水从眼睛里滚落下来，“没事了。你安全了......”

男孩在他的安抚下慢慢平静下来。亚瑟揉了揉他的头发，然后站起身。他看向梅林，目光一瞬间温柔了许多。

“你还好吗？”

梅林点了点头。

“我——咳，”他咳嗽了一声，看上去有点不自在，“我去那边在看看，还有没有更多被他们囚禁的人……你照顾好他，好吗？”

“我会的。”梅林说，然后亚瑟就转身走向村庄。他的斗篷在风里飘展开来，像靛青色的海浪，被风雪渐渐掩盖。

他过了一会儿就回来了，雪已经小了很多，而无论梅林怎么尝试，也没法从男孩嘴里撬出哪怕一个词。他接受了梅林解下又盖在他身上的斗篷，却对你的名字和你从哪里来这样的问话充耳不闻。他缩在梅林身边，像一只受伤的幼兽。梅林猜想他还是惊魂未定，或者太过害怕，倒不是说梅林能因此怪他。

他走上前去迎上亚瑟。

“我试了好几次，但他就是不肯说话。”他说，“你觉得我们该把他带给德鲁伊人吗？”

亚瑟看了他一眼。

“我觉得那样可以，”他说，轻轻叹了口气，“我都看过了，他们应该没有窝藏其它的巫师。”他的目光投向村子的地方，又有熟悉的怒火和一些别的什么情绪，深深压抑着，倏地腾起，但是立刻又被他自己压了下去。

“我们走吧，他可以跟我们共乘一匹马。”

梅林点点头，转过身，却呆住了。

“怎么了？”

“我不明白，”他喃喃地说，“那个男孩——他，他就那么消失了！”

就在不远处，刚刚他们一同坐着的木桩上，此刻空无一人。梅林的斗篷散落在地上，被白茫茫的风雪盖了一层，好像那个男孩从来没存在过一样。

“我不懂，他能跑去哪里？他受的伤不可能跑出去有多远。”梅林说，声音里染上了一丝焦急。

“说不定他只是藏起来了。他可能只是太害怕。”亚瑟走过去，拾起了他的斗篷，轻轻拍掉上面的雪花，将它递给梅林。梅林接过，却没有穿上。

“但是他有可能被冻死，”梅林垂下了头，“或者更糟的，他或许会被再次抓回来。”想到那个后果就让胆汁涌上他的喉咙。

亚瑟咬了咬嘴唇。不知怎地，他看上去心烦意乱。

他们在附近又漫无目的地找了个把分钟，最后不得不接受这个事实：那个男孩就这样原地蒸发了。梅林情愿相信他具有某种魔法，把自己就那样 _ 噗 _ 地一声变没了，这样好减轻些他自己的愧疚感。然而随着他们上山，离目的地越来越近，那种感觉也渐渐被抛在了脑后。

雪在入夜之后就停了。他们在半山腰找到了一个避风的山洞，决定今晚就在那里过夜。照理说一切都在慢慢好转，只除了，梅林在他们扎营下来后发现，他们再一次穷途末路了。山林里四下荒芜，冻土堆积，找到食物成了不可能完成的任务。

“我去看看能不能找到一两只野鸡什么的。”梅林说，虽然已经知道他找不到。

亚瑟从睫毛下面看了他一眼。他这一路都一言不发，却不是因为先前的愤怒，更像是走入了某种纠结的情绪里，时不时地发起呆来。火光在他眉间跳跃了一下。

“我跟你一起去。”他说，站起身来。

“别傻了，你几乎都走不了路。”

这是真的，为了保护他脆弱的自尊，梅林没有指明亚瑟刚刚在下马的时候差点摔下来这一事。

亚瑟抬起了下颌，又露出他那种倔强固执的表情。

“当你的国王下达一个命令的时候，梅林，你所要做的就只是 _ 听从 _ 就行了。”他高傲地说。

“行吧，反正如果你晕在雪地里了，还不得是我把你抬回来。”

亚瑟瞪了他一眼，没有屈尊来反驳他。他们在积雪里踩来踩去，却连一具动物尸体都没找到。夜色愈发晦暗，就在梅林准备放弃了的时候，他看到在一棵光秃秃的小树下躺着什么毛乎乎的东西。他上前了一步，有些难以置信。

“兔子？”

躺在一块被清理干净的小土坡上的，确实是两只毛茸茸的野兔。就在他想要伸出手去捉住它们的时候，他感到脚下的土地霎时间微微松动——或者他踏上的根本不是坚实的土地。脚下一空，他听到有人喊了声“梅林！”，然后一双手就猛地从身后环住了他，把他完全按在了那人怀里。

世界天旋地转，他在下坠的途中听到呼啸的风声，然后就什么也不知道了。

 

 

他迷迷糊糊睁开眼时，第一眼看到的是深蓝色的天空，星斗微茫。遥远的星辰在他模糊的视野里摇晃着，像是下一秒就要坠落下去。他眨眨眼，眼前又出现了两颗星星，比那些都要更明亮，明亮得多，还漂亮得把他的呼吸都夺了去。他感到自己傻傻地微笑起来，想要触碰一下他见过的最美的星辰，伸出手却摸到了柔软的皮肤。

梅林颤了一下，清醒过来。原来那两颗星星是亚瑟的眼睛。

“发——发生什么事了？”他一个激灵，坐了起来。

亚瑟看他醒了，就向后缩了缩，靠在坑壁上。

“很显然，”他眯起眼睛，“你这傻瓜掉进了陷阱里。”

梅林眨了眨眼睛。

“然后你就跟我一起跳进来了？”

亚瑟看上去像被冒犯了。

“我是在救你的小命！”

“你跟我一起跳进来了。”

在淡淡的月光里，亚瑟脸红了。他转过头去。

“你说我是傻瓜，而你又和傻瓜一起跳了进来。”梅林说，然后咯咯地笑了起来，他也不知道自己为什么笑，但他其实感动得不轻，“谢谢。”

亚瑟看着他，好像觉得他不可理喻，过了一会儿才低声说了些什么类似于“蠢不可及”、“无药可救”之类的话。他的头发在月光里像颜色最浅的金子，泛着梦幻般的色泽，看上去不可思议地柔软。梅林差点就忍不住把手伸进去揉乱它。

坑底不大不小，铺着厚厚的干草，正好够容纳两个人，却不足以让他们完全躺下来。梅林这才注意到坑壁上布满了类似藤蔓一样的植物。梅林隐隐地想起了盖乌斯某本草药学书里的图案，像是扶芳藤。

“好吧，我知道这全是我的错，但你试过怎么出去了没有？”

亚瑟转过头来，还是有点微微地撅着嘴。

“第一，你说得没错，这全都是你的错。”他指控地说，“第二……我试过了。很明显这个陷阱被某种魔法保护着，一旦察觉到里面的人有向上攀爬想要出去的举动，就会有一股无形的力量把你推回去。”

梅林转过身仔细打量着植物，他可以确定了，就是扶芳藤。他尝试地伸出一只手，抓住其中聚拢在一起的两三束枝条，微微发力。

他听到轻轻的窸窣声，然后猛然间，一大片藤条都沙沙抖动起来。一股劲力迫得他不得不松手，像是被猛地抽了一鞭子似的，掌心泛起钻心的疼。他咬紧牙，再次试着碰了碰那邪恶的植物，指尖立时疼痛刺骨。

梅林不出声地咒骂了一句，闭上眼睛。他的魔法在空中展开，如细流般汇聚，向着陷阱边缘试探着蔓延过去。短暂的一瞬，然后是一阵胜过了一切的火烧火燎的剧痛，瞬间就抽空了他的呼吸。他痛得眼前发花，那股力量像深不见底的黑洞，差点抽干了他的魔法。

他靠在坑壁上急促地喘着气，直到有人握住了他受伤的那只手，然后他听见了亚瑟的叹气声。

“我就转过去了一会儿，就 _ 一会儿 _ _。_ ”他说，“你就又开始犯傻。”

“我在试图把我们俩搞出去。”梅林不服气地反驳。

布料绽裂的声音，然后他还没来得及出声阻拦，亚瑟就从斗篷下撕下了一条。他这才看清楚，他掌心里赫然浮起了两条红肿渗血的伤痕，在月光里红艳艳的，甚是狰狞。

“那你成功了吗？”

布料摩挲过伤口，梅林咬住了嘴唇。亚瑟冰凉的手指在他手腕处的皮肤抚慰地划着圈，指尖的动作愈发轻柔。

“没有，你是对的，我没——没法用我的魔法。被什么力量挡住了。”梅林说，不自在地吞咽了一下。他仍然不太适应就这样在亚瑟面前提起魔法——他隐藏了太久，都已经忘了开诚公布的感觉。亚瑟长长的睫毛抖动了一下，梅林猜想或许他也是这样想的。

“不过，我想我现在可以肯定陷阱是德鲁伊人布下的了。”他干巴巴地补充，“普通的猎户可做不到这一点。”

亚瑟不置可否地点了点头，扎紧布料，完成了简单的包扎。梅林垂下肩膀，想要过一会儿再试一试。他的表情一定暴露了什么，因为亚瑟警告地眯起了眼睛。

“你不许再尝试了，梅林。”

“你不会真的觉得我们能就在坑底躺一晚吧？”梅林绝望地问，“入夜只会越来越冷的。”

“我不会再让你弄伤你自己的。你不许再这么做，听到了没有？”随着这句话，他被轻轻摇晃了一下。梅林只得点头，忍不住垂头丧气的。

“你说得对，这都是我的错。”他屈起双腿，抱住了膝盖，将脑袋轻轻搁在上面，“我总是搞砸事情。”

“你对我那么多命令都充耳不闻，却独独听进去了这一句？”亚瑟的声音又晃到了耳边，他感到后脑被人轻轻敲了一下，“拜托，你知道我是在开玩笑的。”

梅林抬起头。亚瑟的眼睛比朦胧疏淡的月光还要明亮，像是漫天星穹都在他眼里巡游过一回似的，而那里面此刻已不再结满痛怒交加的冰霜。有什么东西彻底改变了。梅林却无法确定那是什么。

他就快要问出口——问问白天亚瑟说的“他的法师”是不是真心实意，他未受伤的那只手就被握住了。亚瑟在注视着他。从未有过的虔敬、期盼，宛如强烈的漩涡卷过他眼底。

“你能……”亚瑟开口，呼吸有些微微地抽紧了。他从睫毛下面望着梅林，有些羞涩的小心翼翼，像是怕梅林会拒绝他似的，“能让我看看你的魔法吗？”

梅林怔怔地看着他，所有想说的话顷刻间死在了喉咙里。他过了很久才明白过来亚瑟的意思，而他花了更久才克制住自己不要就这么低下头直接去吻他。

“行，好啊。”他颤抖着声音说，脑子里像有八百万只蝴蝶在扑腾着翅膀，他的手也在颤抖，“当然可以。”

他感到亚瑟放开了他的手，于是他合拢掌心，低声念出了一句咒语。

“ _Gewyrc an lif._ ”

他看见自己眼中划过的金光，倒映在亚瑟睁大的眼睛里，像冰蓝深海中，陡然腾起的一把灼亮细火。他低下头，轻轻的， _ 扑棱棱 _ 的声音，在寂静的夜里格外分明。他颤抖的双手慢慢摊开，从他掌心之中，翩然飞出了一只蓝色的蝴蝶。

那个脆弱的生灵翩跹而起，它冰蓝色的翅膀是月下的海水的颜色，是永夜降临前，最后一抹沉没的天空的颜色。它辗转飞过他们的头顶，飞过密密的扶芳藤，飞向星河高悬的广袤夜空。细细的沙沙声，然后是第二只。第三只。......数不清的蓝色的蝴蝶从梅林掌心轻盈地飞起，托着澄净的月光，盘旋交错地飞向头顶的深空，像卷起了一阵蓝盈盈的旋风。

扑棱棱的声音灌满了狭小的坑底，透过成群的蝴蝶，梅林情不自禁地看向亚瑟。或许有一只蝴蝶坠进了他眼睛里，因为想来没有人的眼睛能显出那么纯粹又清透的蓝。他想他永远都无法忘记这一幕，当亚瑟仰起头注视着他的魔法在半空中翩然飞舞，惊叹与敬畏写满了他的眼底。他想他或许已经静悄悄地难以抑制地落下泪来，只是掩盖在铺天盖地的扑扇翅膀的声音里，他自己也没有注意到。

他的双手仍维持着刚才的姿势，直到最后一抹蓝色消逝在晦暗的天穹之下，梅林才意识到他一直在屏着呼吸。空气中布满着一种悄然又紧绷着的寂静，梅林终于忍不住打破它。

他笨拙地笑了一下，突然有些害羞：“那......那很美，是吧？”

而亚瑟的目光早就不再是对着半空，而是牢牢地锁在他身上。

“是啊，”亚瑟的声音微微沙哑；他一眨不眨地注视着梅林，缓慢地说，“很美。”

亚瑟轻柔的呼吸声忽然间近在咫尺，未来得及完全收回的魔法在他体内怦然跳动起来，梅林不敢把手放在地上，生怕掌心接触的地面会长出什么花来。

他感到有柔软的触感吻过他的眼睛，转瞬即逝。梅林浑身都绷紧了，直到亚瑟撤开身去，立刻转过了头，只露出泛着红晕的耳朵。

“在德鲁伊发现我们之前，我觉得我们最好休息一会儿。”国王说，然后看向梅林身后，“噢！那是什么？”

梅林转过头去，在他的手刚刚按着的地方，长出了两朵小小的鸢尾花。还有一朵玫瑰的花骨朵，花瓣上还凝着露水，旁边，一朵洁白的山茶才刚刚破土而出。

“什么也不是。”他梗着嗓子说，满脸通红。但是已经迟了，他结结巴巴的愤怒的抗议声被亚瑟的笑声完全掩盖了过去。等他终于停下来，擦去笑出来的眼泪，并且确保让梅林知道他觉得他就是个大姑娘之后，才终于靠过来坐在梅林身边，同意他们是时候睡觉了。

“你知道我随时都能把你变成一头驴。”他威胁地说，“只要加上耳朵和尾巴就行了，因为你其它的部分不需要变，也已经跟驴没什么两样了。”

梅林觉得回去之后，他无论如何也要找机会这么做一次，让亚瑟好知道当他威胁的时候他就是在威胁，而面对一个威胁的反应不应该是继续狂笑。最终他十分有尊严地决定不跟他计较这一次，把斗篷拉过肩膀。

闭上眼睛前，他看到绛红的布料正当中那只绣金的龙，正正好好地盖在他心口的位置。梅林伸手摸了摸它，情不自禁地微微笑了笑。

 

 

事实证明，那个陷阱确实是德鲁伊人所设。第二天天刚亮的时候，梅林就感觉有什么东西在眼前晃荡。他睁开眼睛。是绳子，没错了，当然是绳子。

梅林出来后，不无欣喜地发现天又转晴了些，比昨日的风雪交加平静更多。有一个披着墨绿色斗篷的年轻人站在陷阱旁边。他有一头深棕色的鬈发，瞳仁是深灰色的。看到梅林，他展开了一个小小的笑容，却依然充满戒备。

“我想你们就是伊斯提尔所指的客人们了。”他说，“我是埃利厄斯，乐意效劳。”

“伊斯提尔给你们送信了？”

“我们德鲁伊人有自己的交流方式，”埃利厄斯说，“对于陷阱的事情，我很抱歉。它已经被弃置很多年了，但是当我下山来，发现找不到一个人的时候，我就猜你们一定是不小心掉了进去。”

亚瑟低低地咳嗽了一声。他的脸颊在浅浅的日光里，透出种冰雪似的寒白。

“你是怎么知道我们正好是这个时候到了呢？”梅林忍不住问。

埃利厄斯微微笑了笑。

“你们一定在山脚处救下了一个小男孩，我猜？”

“是——是的，”梅林说，满是吃惊，“你是怎么知道——”

“那个，”埃利厄斯打断了他，“是我们布下的幻境。”

梅林瞪着他。

“幻境？”

“只有对魔法心怀友善之意的人才能进入圣白山，把它看作是某种考验吧。”他说，“我们不会冒风险让随便任何人都进入我们的圣地。这里……这里不同于我们其他的营地。这里有德鲁伊人最德高望重的先知、占卜者和医者。”

他说着，轻轻咳了一声，显出点不自在的表情。

“不管怎么说，我还不知道我的客人们的尊姓大名。”埃利厄斯伸出一只瘦削细长的手，摘掉了脑袋上的兜帽，向他们走近了几步。

“我是梅林，”梅林低声说，注视着埃利厄斯的眼睛，“这位是我的朋友，亚瑟·潘德拉贡。”

他注意到埃利厄斯在听到这个名字的时候猛地向后退了一步，像是梅林抽了他一鞭子似的。他的嘴唇抿成了一道细细的线。

“潘德拉贡？”他说，他的声音克制得十分平缓，却仍然暗流汹涌，“这不是.....你在告诉我，这是乌瑟·潘德拉贡的儿子？”

“我是。”亚瑟平静地说。然后又低下头去，像是这短短的两个词已然耗尽了他的力气。

“我不敢相信，”埃利厄斯说，这回睁大了眼睛，梅林能看见他灰色的眸子里跳动着的怨恨，“你指望我把一个潘德拉贡带入我们的圣地。你……”

梅林皱起了眉。

“如果你不愿意，我们可以自己走。”

“不， 不。”埃利厄斯猛烈地摇了摇头，“这是我们族里的法则，我有责任必须为一切通过了考验的人指引去往圣地的路。”他吸了口气，又看向亚瑟，眼睛里还是满满的难以置信，“而且，只有在德鲁伊人的陪同下，你们才能发现正确的入口。只有我才能打开入口处的魔法。”

他停顿了一下，目光忽然投向梅林。

“你是艾莫瑞斯，对不对？”他的声音很轻，“那个......那个预言里的 _ 艾莫瑞斯 _ 。”

“是的，”梅林说，“我是。”

“能为伟大的艾莫瑞斯效劳，是我的荣幸。”埃利厄斯低声说，再抬起头时，他已经戴上了一副恭敬的面具，“前面的路只适合步行通过，你们应该把马就留在这里。”

梅林花了几分钟，把马在一处溪流边拴好，用魔法融化了冰冻的溪水，又重新收拾了一遍行李。等他回去的时候，空气里弥漫着一股充满敌意的紧绷感。埃利厄斯盯着亚瑟的神情就好像跟他有血海深仇似的，或许真的就是那样。

他们像是在他来之前就在进行着某种讨论，如果单方面的问话也算的话。梅林走到亚瑟身边的时候，他听到埃利厄斯用那种尖利的声音问道：“我猜魔法在卡美洛特仍旧是禁止的吧？”

梅林感到亚瑟稍稍僵住了。

“是的。”过了会儿他低声说。从埃利厄斯的表情来看，这跟他指望的答案分毫不差。

“你跟你父亲一模一样，”他尖刻地说，“有其父必有其子，我就知道。”

梅林忍着不要低吼出声：“你看错他了。”

埃利厄斯的唇角掀起，露出一个讥讽的笑。他看向梅林，目光里那种冰冷的敌意变成了某种类似怜悯的神色。梅林感到冷冰冰的怒气开始在胸口聚集。

“那为什么魔法仍然是禁忌？他知道你都为他做过些什么吗？”他的目光极具指控性地紧紧盯着亚瑟，嘶嘶地说道，“他不配你的忠诚。”

“没有人比他更值得我的忠诚。”梅林平静地说。

埃利厄斯看上去毫不畏惧，相反地，他脸上讥诮的表情更甚。

“你活该遭受发生在你身上的一切。”他盯着亚瑟，脸上是毫不掩饰的恨意，“事实上，这才只是个开始。对你的惩罚只会愈加严酷，直到你偿还了——”

梅林再也克制不住，如果不是亚瑟飞快地伸出了一只手制止住了他的话，他差点就要冲上去揍埃利厄斯了，管他是不是唯一一个能带他们进入圣地的人。

“梅林。”亚瑟脸上没什么表情，他只是警告地叫了他一声，然后才转向埃利厄斯。

“ _ 请 _ 带我们去你们的营地。”

他的声音平缓，带着恰到好处的尊敬。有那么一瞬，埃利厄斯眯起眼睛打量着他，像是要说什么；但是下一刻，他傲慢地点了点头，转过身去。他们穿过一条窄窄的枯木堆积的小路，直到眼前出现覆着积雪的山坡。不远处，山巅已经清晰可见，被风雪洗净的天空下，是一排排苍翠的云杉。魔法在空气中流动，发出低微的回响。

埃利厄斯，即便梅林每走一步都在发现他更不讨喜了一点，确实是唯一一个能领他们去往德鲁伊营地的人。崎岖覆雪的山路里机关重重，有一次，梅林亲眼看着他们的去路被一条凭空而出、一看就是魔法造就的河流挡住了，而只有埃利厄斯知道该往里面丢进什么东西（一棵没药树的树种、具他所说一根竖琴的琴弦以及他和亚瑟的头发），才能让翻涌的怒涛顷刻间干涸。他的魔法在密密麻麻互相生长缠绕在一起的一大片荆棘丛前毫无办法，而埃利厄斯只轻轻打了个响指，那些恶魔般的枝条就顺从地次第分开，让出一条窄道来。在他们经过的时候，荆棘沙沙有声，梅林觉得他们一定用他不知道的方式跟埃利厄斯进行了某种沟通。

而虽然他毫不掩饰对亚瑟的反感，在傍晚时分，还是把他们带入了一片云杉林中。魔力在那片空地中经久不息地回荡，当天空开始落雪的时候，梅林听到一阵沙沙的枝叶声。他抬头看去，头顶遮天蔽日的云杉树微微弯曲了枝干，密匝匝地遮住了飘雪，像某种诡异的云朵般盖住了他们上方的天空。埃利厄斯生起了火，就去寻找食物了。

“他可真是个混蛋，是不是？”梅林在亚瑟身边坐下来，半是抱怨地说。

亚瑟却没有应声，过了一会儿，梅林才听到他低低的声音。

“昨天的时候，”亚瑟深吸了一口气，周围的一切仿佛刹那间安静下来，梅林除了注视着他什么也做不了。

“昨天，当我看到那个男孩的时候......”他的声音不着痕迹地细细一颤，“我突然意识到，有哪一天，也有可能是你站在那里，被绑在柴堆上。”

梅林感到喉咙被哽住了：“亚瑟——”

“而我……”他听到亚瑟的声音就这样微微哽咽了，“而我就是那些旁观者中的一个。眼睁睁地看着你被烧死。我意识到，那就是我一直以来在做的。我推行了那个禁令。我默许了对魔法师的迫害……对 你 的迫害。”

梅林呆呆地注视着他，然后难以抑制地，伸出手去轻轻抬起他的下颌。亚瑟在躲避着他的目光。

“别那么说，那不是你的错，”他温柔地摩挲着指尖下的皮肤，感到亚瑟轻轻地颤了一下，握住了他的手，“你之前根本不知道。”

“埃利厄斯说得对，我根本不配你的忠诚。”他的声音轻不可闻，把梅林的心都撕碎了。

“埃利厄斯在 _ 一派胡言 _ 。”梅林猛烈地说，逼迫亚瑟抬起头看着他，看着他眼里展露无遗的赤诚，“当我说没人比你更值得我的忠诚和奉献的时候，我是真心那么认为的。除了你，我不会服侍任何人，不会对任何人宣誓效忠。”

亚瑟的目光抖动着，然后沙金色的睫毛轻颤着阖上了。他贴向梅林的掌心，像是从他的抚触里汲取着什么一样。他的声音轻得细如游丝。

“对不起我之前没让你觉得足够安全，让你不敢告诉我真相。”

一阵极其强烈的情绪，如潮汐般漫过了心头。梅林不得不闭上眼睛来平复凌乱的呼吸。

“我一直都想告诉你来着的。”他轻声说。

亚瑟靠着他，半晌都一动不动。就在梅林以为他不会回答了的时候，他听见了一声轻轻的“我知道”。

 

 

 

埃利厄斯回来的时候，亚瑟已经把头枕在他腿上睡着了，梅林的手有一搭没一搭地梳理着他的发丝。德鲁伊人看了他们一眼，然后在梅林身边坐下了。

“你有没有想过我们为什么把营地迁来了圣白山？”

梅林摇了摇头。

埃利厄斯凝视着眼前摇动的树林。

“就是因为二十多年前那场大清洗。”他说，“如果我们不及时逃走——逃得越远越好——到现在活着的不知道还能剩下几个。我所有的亲人都死于乌瑟·潘德拉贡之手。”

他灰色的眼睛里裂开了一条痛苦的缝隙。

“我很抱歉，”梅林说。

埃利厄斯看了眼沉睡的亚瑟。他睡着的时候，看上去不可思议地年轻，柔软的金色额发遮住了眼睛，嘴唇如同冰雪覆盖下的玫瑰花瓣，他的容颜透出种圣象似的纯真洁净。

“亚瑟和他父亲不一样，你知道。”他低声说。

埃利厄斯微微缩了一下：“那他为什么不解除魔法的禁令？”

梅林叹了口气。

“如果深究起来，我认为，那也有一部分是我的错.......之前没有任何契机来让他这样做。所有出现在卡美洛特的巫师都要么是想杀死他，要么是想好好折磨一番后再杀死他。他只见到过魔法的邪恶。”

埃利厄斯眯起了眼睛，强硬地说：“作为国王，他难道不该有比这更明智的判断吗？”

“听着，”梅林说，有些疲倦地揉了揉额角，“我真的不想跟你争论。我知道德鲁伊是善良的种族，而没有你我们也永远到不了目的地。但是，如果你继续说类似这样的话，我害怕我会做出些我们彼此都会后悔的事情来。我不想事情变成那样，我相信你也不想。”

埃利厄斯的嘴角抽动着，但是梅林看出来他妥协了。

“行吧，”他最终说，“不过我也不是为了和你来讨论这个的。关于解咒的事情，你知道多少？”

梅林皱起眉，从脑海深处搜索着寒冰巫师在某个夜晚的森林里跟他说的那番话。那明明就发生在不到一周前，想起来却恍若隔世。

“我——我只知道需要我的魔法。还有亚瑟必须真心实意地信任我的魔法才行。”

埃利厄斯看上去颇为满意。

“你说得不错，但是还有些其它的事情。和咒语本身无关，却必不可少。”

梅林探询地挑起眉毛。

“你所不知道的是.......解这样的咒语，需要某种代价。”

拂过周身的风似是刹那间凉了些许，寒意彻骨。梅林盯着埃利厄斯的眼睛。

“代价？”

“因为解咒需要某种仪式，而那样的仪式需要某种古老的魔法的帮助。那样的魔法只能在我们一族的圣木，橡树树精那里得到。而树精......”他的语调变得高深莫测，“总是要求某种形式上的报偿。”

“听上去也算公平，”梅林说，“它要什么作为报偿呢？”

埃利厄斯微微勾起了嘴角。

“那个，就是由树精来决定了。我只知道，它们一般会索取一个人最珍贵的东西，来作为牺牲。”

他细细地打量着梅林，显得有些惊讶。

“我以为你会……”他说，然后摇了摇头，“我以为你至少会有点害怕的。”

“我为什么要害怕？”

“我见过的大多数人听到这样的要求，都会多少显得有些慌张的。甚至有人就此放弃了。”埃利厄斯说，“我以为......我以为你也会。因为当我说珍贵的东西的时候，那是真的.......无比 珍贵 。比如说一个人的性命。人们多少都会畏惧死亡的。”

梅林听到自己笑了起来：“那你还真是一点也不了解我。”

“没错，我也发现了。”埃利厄斯说，他的眼睛如同鹰隼似的盯着梅林，许久才露出点困惑的神色，“但是我不懂。你难道不怕死吗？”

梅林慢慢地低下头去。火光飘在亚瑟脸上，他的头发犹如融化了的金子。梅林忽然就想起他第一眼见到亚瑟的那一天，也是有阳光破云洒下，照耀在他金色的头发里。他浑身都沐浴在灿金的光辉里，那是梅林这一生中见过的最耀眼的明光。

“我当然怕，”许久，他听见自己低低的声音，像某种回响，响应着某种命定的召唤。

他注视着沉睡的亚瑟，像之前那次一样，他一只手握住了梅林的衬衫下摆。梅林看着看着，不自觉地轻轻笑了：“但是我有比死更害怕的事情。”


	6. 王者之心

“那么，如果你已经下了决心，就跟我来。”埃利厄斯忽然站了起来，“我带你去圣木的所在地。一旦约定生成，树精才会像仪式的场所提供魔法援助，诅咒才有破解的可能。”

梅林看了看沉睡中的亚瑟。

“不用担心，”埃利厄斯冷淡地说，“我先前在这里设下过德鲁伊人的防护魔法。除了我自己没人能解开。你的国王是安全的。”

“但是如果他需要我——”

“我相信离了你几分钟他不会活不下去的。”埃利厄斯挖苦地说。

“噢，相信我。”梅林说，“你对此一无所知。”

埃利厄斯的唇角怪异地扭曲了一下，像是在努力忍回一个笑：“不管怎么说，如果你想要救他，这就是不可或缺的步骤。”他顿了一顿，还是微微笑了笑，虽然笑容里没什么温度，“我很高兴你表示愿意承受相应的代价。因为如果你不乐意的话，我们的行程也就没有任何意义了。”

他顿了顿，看着梅林，忽然有些好奇，又有些敬畏：“我想要知道，这世上究竟有没有什么，是你不愿意为他做的？”

梅林轻轻地呼出一口气：“没有。”

现在好奇完全转成了敬畏。

他们在幽深曲折的树林里深一脚浅一脚地前行。不知名的花草在暗处摇曳生香，这里的一草一木似是都具有灵魂。埃利厄斯走在前方，深色的袍子像怪鸟的翅膀在夜风中飘动。走到森林深处某个地方时，他忽然停了下来，口中喃喃有声，掌心溢出了金色的符文。

扶疏枝叶沙沙作响，接着向两侧推开。梅林听到了淙淙的流水声，向前望去，竟是别有洞天。在一棵巨大的橡树两侧以弧形生长着层层叠叠的马鞭草与莨菪，当中环抱着一口圆形的深潭。随着埃利厄斯的到来，水潭中隆隆有声，竟从水底缓慢升起一座青铜塑像。

“那个，是我们的夏之女神艾妮。”

披拂着的透明水帘随着雕塑完全浮出水面而化作万千晶莹的水珠，露出水汽下昳丽的面容。夏神艾妮闭着眼睛，额头精致饱满，兜帽遮掩下的神情沉静而肃穆。她的手在当胸捧着一口圆盘，表面镌刻着的正是梅林再熟悉不过的三曲枝的图案。雕像是静止不动的，梅林却觉得它像是也有呼吸一般。那衣裙像是要随风飘动起来，流水似的纤薄裙摆在在脚边堆成了迤逦的一摊，露出纤巧赤足边上盘踞着蛇与荷花。

埃利厄斯轻声念出咒语，她手捧的三曲枝刻雕忽地焕出金光来。那金光愈来愈亮，直到这一方天地都被金光映得仿若白昼。

身后传来埃利厄斯的轻声催促，梅林上前一步，沿着及膝的马鞭草走向最中间那棵最为巨大的橡树——德鲁伊人的生命之树。浓云似的树冠，底部盘根错节，每一片树叶似是都镶了金色的晕圈。梅林走近时，郁郁苍苍的枝叶簇簇抖动，他觉得树叶间像是有无数双眼睛，无声却迫人地凝视着他。

从浓密的树叶间陡然钻出两条手臂似的枝条，嗖嗖地晃动着，接着又抽长一节，簌簌地向梅林探来。

“不要退缩。”恍惚地，他听到埃利厄斯喊道。于是他上前一步，伸出双手。枝条只停了片刻，就陡然蔓延生长，直到两条顶端触碰到梅林手腕处的皮肤，像麻绳似的紧紧卷住了他的手。梅林感到魔法在血液里骤然开始急促地流动，像是什么人点燃了它一样。

他以为会痛，但是枝条只是牢牢地紧缚住他。

缓慢而遥远地，从那绿云似的树冠里传来低低的、唱歌般的声音。渺远得像是从另一个世界传来，朦胧好似隔了层稠雾做成的帐幕。

_ ——年轻的法师啊。你为何而来？ _

梅林吞咽了一下，一颗心狂跳。

_ ——为了请求您的帮助，来救一个人。一个对我来说无比珍贵的人。 _

他张口，嘴里却没有发出声音。他的声音像是被从喉咙里抽了出去，倒进了这一方与世隔绝的空间里。它像稀薄的雾一般在他周身散开，从四面八方深邃而空灵地回响。

树枝沙沙地抖动；树精像是在咯咯地笑。

_ ——有多珍贵？ _

_ ——胜却世间万物。 _

枝条的抖动静止了。空气中胶着某种一触即发的东西。梅林屏住了呼吸。

_ ——那么，你愿意付出什么，来交换你的珍宝？ _

那一刹光阴静止，梅林闭上眼睛，答案已经喃喃而出。它从他微张的嘴唇间无声滚落，却像入火的油，顷刻间点燃了空气。圣木刹那间光芒大盛，他感到束缚着他的枝条猛地收紧，相接处的皮肤倏地烧得灼烫，接着束缚就猛地消失了。枝条飞速地缩了回去，抖落下几片叶子。梅林却知道树精已经得到了它想要的。它会得到他所承诺的。

一股灼热的感觉自皮肤被紧缚住的地方沿四肢百骸蔓延开来，像是有人在他血液里倾倒进了温热的液体。但那是古教的魔法。最纯粹原初的力量，在他体内长生不息地鼓动。

“是什么？你许诺了它什么？”埃利厄斯的声音将他拉回了现实。梅林恍然地看着他，这才迈出一步，离开仍兀自喁喁私语的橡树。只是，如果有什么，埃利厄斯听上去甚至有点气急败坏的。

“没关系的。”梅林说。

“我从没——”埃利厄斯脸色煞白，“我从没见过那棵树发出过那样的光。那么亮。你一定承诺给了他了不得的东西。非常宝贵的东西。”

梅林想了想亚瑟，摇了摇头：“没什么特别宝贵的。”

埃利厄斯仍旧在用那样难以置信的目光看着他。身后，圣木的光芒式微，夏之女神的塑像也再次缓缓沉没进水中。他们走出那里，身后的树林重又严丝合缝地并拢之后，埃利厄斯忽然抓住了他的手腕。

“等一下。”他说，声音冰冷，“我需要你的血。”

“什么？”

“那也是约定的一部分。我忘记告诉你了。”

梅林惊讶地看着他。

“你不能就这样——我不明白。为什么需要我的血？”

“听我的，要么你就救不了他。”

“说得好像我会信一样。”梅林说，现在他有点生气了。埃利厄斯的神情忽然软化了下来，只是一点点，但在他冰冷的脸上仍然十分明显。

“我没有骗你，艾莫瑞斯。难道你从没听说过以血为契这一说？”

梅林盯着他，半晌，叹了口气。

“就……快一点，行吗？亚瑟可能已经醒了。”

他看着埃利厄斯从袖子里取出一把短剑，剑首顶部镶着一块硕大的红宝石，剑格处则雕着一只双足飞龙。埃利厄斯握着它，在梅林掌心迅速割出一道裂口，血液渗进血槽后又滴滴答答流进他另一只手握着的瓶子里。

“这到底有什么用？”梅林好奇道，但是埃利厄斯只说了一句“你会知道的”，就念了句咒语，瞬间愈合了他手掌的伤口。他注视着埃利厄斯阖上瓶盖，将其收进袖子里。德鲁伊人又最后看了眼合拢的树林，透过莽莽榛榛的枝叶，似是还能看到前一刻流溢漂浮的金光。

埃利厄斯看了眼梅林，轻声开口。

“你应该知道，事以至此，已经没有后路了。”

 

 

当他们原路折返的时候，亚瑟仍然陷在睡梦中。埃利厄斯含糊地说了句他要去周围再看看，就留下梅林一个人对着火堆。

最珍贵的东西。或许是他的命，或许是他的魔法。而梅林只知道无论是哪一个，他都只会欣然交付，没有半丝犹豫。

自他出生起，魔法就是他的一部分，如同呼吸一样自然。此前，若是哪个人威胁说要夺去他的魔法，一定会让他不寒而栗，那是比死亡还要恐怖的威胁。没有魔法，他就什么都不是，就是真正意义上的手无寸铁，脆弱又毫无防备。

可是后来，亚瑟出现在了他的生命里，然后一切忽然就不一样了。

他无法想象一个没有亚瑟的世界。梅林打了个寒颤，光是想想那可能性，就让他有恸哭的冲动。

火光飘动，他注视了半晌，抬起了手，喃喃出声。

“Upastige draca.”

点点火星聚拢在空中，形成了一只小龙的形状。它由火光凝成的双翼轻轻地上下拍动着，而梅林闭上眼睛，任由自己沉溺在他的魔法之中。那是一种他无法描述出来的奇妙感受，犹如本能，令他浑身的血液都在因此快乐歌唱。

紧挨在他身边的人忽然动了一动。梅林低下头看去，发现亚瑟不知什么时候已经醒来，看着他指尖下幻化而出的小小火龙。橙红的火焰溅落在亚瑟眼底，宛如燃烧的星光。

梅林不由自主地颤了一下，慢慢地缩回手；火龙却欢快地拍打着翅膀朝慢慢坐起身的年轻国王飞去。他的魔法情不自禁地想要亲近亚瑟，甚至都挣脱了他的掌控。火龙落在了亚瑟肩头，张开小小的颚喷出了一口气。

“白天的时候，我听到他叫你艾莫瑞斯。”

“是的。”梅林说，“德鲁伊人都这样叫我。”

“有什么特殊的含义吗？”

梅林抿了抿嘴唇：“没有，大概。除了这个名字代表着有史以来最强大的法师。”

亚瑟睁大了眼睛。

“最强大的？你？”

梅林没忍住轻笑出声。

“告诉过你了，我有很多本事，你只是从来不去注意。”

亚瑟转开了目光。

“你是对的。后来我再想起以前的事情，我很奇怪我是怎么会一直没发现你会魔法的。那么明显。”

“明显到你连想都没想过，嗯？”梅林打趣道，又忽然觉得不太适合，想收回却也来不及了。

但亚瑟只凝视着他，伸出手去，指尖若有若无地在他眼睑轻轻抚触，像是欲留住他眼中一闪即逝的金光。近在咫尺的距离，使得亚瑟脸上惊叹的表情一览无余。那神情梅林只见过寥寥几次，却从不曾不令他胸口徐徐升起某种脆弱的感觉，绝望又欣喜若狂地扑腾着。

“每次你这样做的时候，”亚瑟开口了，他的手稍微滑落，捧住了梅林的脸。后者闭上眼睛，轻轻依偎向他的掌心；亚瑟的拇指划过了他的颧骨，“都让我想要亲吻你的眼睛。”

梅林轻颤了一下，几乎就要呻吟出声。他握住了亚瑟的手腕。

“那是什么让你停下了？”他嘶哑地问。

亚瑟停住了，目不转睛地看着他。在他开口前，梅林已经知道了他会说什么。

“你对我说谎，”亚瑟轻声说，头一遭，他丝毫没去掩饰这件事带给了他怎样的痛苦。就梅林不够信任他这一事实伤了他有多深。他听上去是如此疲惫。“你说你信任我逾越生命，却不肯对我说你最大的秘密。”

“我从不是为了伤害你才对你隐瞒的。”

“我知道。”

亚瑟垂下了脑袋：“我猜我只是搞不懂为什么人们都要骗我。”

他长长的睫毛在火光里抖动。如果不是他声音里的苦涩，他听上去几乎就像个闹了脾气的孩子。梅林却知道他眼睛里的悲伤绝不只是做做样子而已。梅林试图去想那是一种什么感受，一次次捧出自己的心来，却只被狠狠碾碎，一次又一次。

火龙在他肩头蹦了一蹦，哀鸣出声，张开半透明的翅膀去蹭他的脸颊，然后消失了。

“我不能冒着你把我赶走的风险，”梅林说，伸出手像是要从他唇上抚过，“或者是别的什么。我必须要在你身边，我必须得保护你。即便那意味着不得不对你隐藏我自己，意味着....意味着被你 憎恨 。”

“我不恨你，梅林。”目光交错的刹那，亚瑟眼睛里似是闪过某种类似怜惜的情绪，他的声音又坚定又轻柔。他用手环住了梅林的腰，把他拉向自己，“永远也不会。那是不是很艰难？隐瞒这样一个秘密这么久？”

“你根本想象不到。”

有那样一瞬，亚瑟盯着他，目光宛如两把锋利的金器，马上就要钉进他的身体，将他撕成溃不成军的碎片。梅林咬住下唇，微微缩了缩肩膀，心知无论亚瑟即将要吐出如何残忍的话，他都甘愿全盘承受。他该当如此。

但是那双蓝眼睛里有什么东西微微一动，像是突然间看穿了他，终于，终于透过层层表象，看清了他一直以来最讳莫如深、却也最真实的那一面。梅林在那样的目光下无所遁形，下一刻，亚瑟已经轻轻将他搂进了怀里。

这是自梅林的魔法暴露以来，亚瑟第一次主动拥抱他。他环住对方的脖颈，忍不住蜷缩起来，放任自己被他的王拥入臂弯。他感觉自己像是一只持续飞了太久太久的鸟儿，此刻终于可以低下头颈，让羽翼都无力地委顿在地。

突然间这些年来的疲倦酸楚如潮汐般没过心头，那些他此前都不知道存在着的苦痛，铺天盖地将他吞没。等到梅林反应过来的时候，他正蜷在亚瑟怀里，绝望地攀附着他，难以抑制地浑身发抖，过于强烈的情绪一波波地冲击着他，像是要抽碎他的身体。

在他把脸埋进亚瑟肩膀里的时候，眼泪涌了上来。

“嘘，没事了。梅林，没事了。”自始至终，亚瑟搂着他，安慰地揉着他的头发，在他脊背处温柔地来回抚摸，“我在这里。没事了。”

梅林哽咽着，含混沙哑地说了句“对不起”，但亚瑟只将他抱得更紧，他的手温柔而有力，虽是冰凉，却仿佛快把他的皮肤都烫化了。

“我从不曾…”他听到亚瑟叹息般的声音，“……从来没有过这样，对任何人。你到底对我做了什么，梅林？”

荒唐的是，梅林甚至都不知道他为什么哭——或许是为了隐藏太久、太久的那些年，为了那在恐惧胆怯中度过的一天天，为了终于丢盔卸甲后，随之而来的惶惑不安。又或许只是为了此刻，辗转在亚瑟指尖与唇间的理解与原谅，和他眼底满盛着的梅林以为他早已失去了的爱。

最终，他得以捡拾起自己，带着点不情愿从亚瑟怀里抬起头，仍是没能忍住一声抽噎。

“我被原谅了吗？”他问。

“当然。其实我从来没有真正怪过你什么，梅林。”

亚瑟唇角弯起了一个微笑，腾出一只手来，拇指轻柔地擦拭他脸上的泪水，又凑上来吻去它们。梅林生涩地眨眼，一动也不敢动，直到柔软的嘴唇离开他的脸颊，退开前不忘轻啄了一下。

“ _ 告诉我 _ _，_ ”亚瑟说，以那种从未有过的方式注视着梅林，他的语气令梅林，以及他脚下阿尔比恩的土地都一起缓缓颤动。像金色的齿轮终于咬合。如果有什么命中注定的事情伊始，那么就是从这一刻起，“全部的。我想要知道。梅林，你愿意告诉我吗？你所做过的每一件事情？”

梅林盯着他，魔法在体内震动，如天地崩裂又拼合。他沙哑地吐出那个唯一的回答：“好。”

他一定是讲着讲着就因为疲惫而不知不觉睡着了，当他醒来的时候，他发现自己趴在亚瑟怀里，头顶抵着对方的下颌。而亚瑟正在注视着他，像是已经注视了很久很久，目光里带着微微的惊叹与不可置信。有月光拂过他的眼睫，照亮了他眼里无处遁形的深情与感激。那是即便在他最贪婪的幻想里，也不曾奢望过会出现的景象。

在他开口之前，亚瑟的一只手已经来到他的头发里，轻轻揉了揉。

“所以这么长时间，这么久以来.....一直是你。那些我想到的和我没想到的时候。”

梅林往他怀里缩了缩，慢慢点了点头。

“那次……那次我被寻水兽咬伤之后，原来是 你 。你在同我告别，而我……”亚瑟的声音被愧疚痛苦蚕食着，因为回忆而绷紧，梅林不假思索地伸出手去，想要安慰他，告诉他这不是他的错，“我差点就失去了你。我怎么会从来没发现过？”

往事浮出水面，如晦涩的旧影般一帧帧地重现。刹那间，梅林似是又能在舌尖尝到雨水的味道，再次闻到烧焦的土地的气味。只一眨眼，他就又站在了那时亚瑟的房间里，对着壁炉中金红明灭。他又看见那个年轻骄傲的王子，用那样困惑而欲言又止的神情打量着他。火光流淌在他漂亮的眉眼间，梅林只是想着，内心就涌起一阵和彼时一模一样的强烈的柔情。

有一瞬，他几乎想抬起眼前人的下颌，将那满怀骄傲绵绵吻进他的嘴唇。 看看你如今的模样， 他想要说， 我从没怀疑过你会成长为一位伟大的国王。我一直知道我是对的。

“别责怪你自己，亚瑟。拜托。”

亚瑟沉默了，他短暂地闭眼，眼睫却止不住地颤动。他在细不可察地战栗着：“你怎么敢，梅林？你怎么敢就那样背着我去用自己的生命来交换我的？如果——如果我就那么把你弄丢了的话，我永远也不会原谅我自己。”

他的声音裂开一道缝隙。梅林搂紧了他：“不会的。我永远不会离开你。”

他吐出这些词句的时候，脑海里却闪过光芒四溢的圣木。一阵愧疚猛烈地噬咬着他的心脏。

“还有那次我们从莫嘉娜手中夺回城堡。我从没想过是你打翻了生命之杯，救了我们所有人。”亚瑟的呼吸突然抽紧了，“你……你才是我最该封为骑士的人。”

“我以为你说过我绝没有可能成为骑士来着的。”

“不，梅林。我不是在开玩笑。”

梅林轻轻抚摸着他的头发。

“我不想让你觉得你亏欠了我什么，亚瑟，因为你没有。做这些......我并不感到怨恨什么的，就算你一直不知道，也没关系。我索求的也不是那个。我只希望你平安无事。”他低下头，“当我说我乐意做你的男仆直到死去的那一天的时候，我是认真的。”

亚瑟握住了他的手，他看上去有些难过。

“但你不应该就这样把整个生命都奉献给我，梅林，我希望你也能自由生活。你……你值得按你自己想要的方式活着。”

“这就是我想要的生活，”梅林说，他抬起亚瑟的手，在他手背轻轻一吻，“我生来就是为了辅佐你。我以此为傲，且永不后悔。这就是我人生唯一的意义。”

他感到亚瑟在他指尖下，微不可查地轻轻颤抖：“你说的这些话，梅林......我该怎样才能回报你？”

“你不需要。”梅林微笑了，“不过既然你如此慷慨地问了，那么，或许放我一天假吧。两天？要不然三天——”

他没能说完，因为亚瑟忽然拉近了他们之间的距离，猛烈地吻了他。千言万语都在唇齿相依间悄然传递。

“等我们回去，”亚瑟的声音像是被风雨揉乱，夹杂在低低的喘息里，“等我们回了卡美洛特......”

梅林没有出声，静静地梳理着他的金发。彻骨的悲伤忽地随着盘旋在脑海的那句话涌上心头。

_ —— “事以至此，已经没有后路了。” _

“ 我不总是一个人，你知道的。”梅林强撑起一个笑来打趣他，“生命之杯那次，我有兰斯洛特。”

他刚说完就知道说错了话，内心暗暗吸了口凉气。果不其然，亚瑟的表情霎时低落了下来。梅林在心底咒骂着自己。

“你应该告诉我的。我多么希望我当时可以在那里帮你。我希望是我和你一起战斗。”他失落的声音让梅林的心都抽紧了。他搂紧亚瑟，轻轻吻着他的眉弓。

“我只是在想过去的那么多年。”亚瑟继续说，他的声音里忽然染上了不易察觉的悲伤，让梅林忍不住轻轻发起抖来，“如果我早些时候就知道……如果我以前就能知道。一定会有很多事情都不再一样。”

梅林闭上了眼睛。

“现在还不算太晚，是吧？”

亚瑟低下头来看着他。

“如果我没有中这个诅咒，你会一直瞒着我吗？永远也不告诉我？”

“我不知道，”梅林说，眼眶发热，不得不把脸埋进亚瑟的肩膀，颤抖地呼出一口气，“我不知道，也许吧。但我想总有一天我会告诉你的，最终还是会……”

他没有再说下去，知道他和亚瑟此时抱有的同样的疑问：纵然他不会一辈子让亚瑟蒙在鼓里，可是究竟要等到什么时候才会告诉他呢？如果没有这次意外，他会不会就真的等到亚瑟临死前那一刻，等到他奄奄一息的时候，才袒露出这最后的真相？

只是稍微想想，那种冰冷的恐惧感都令梅林喘不过气来。一股悲恸陡然间升起，尖利地咬进他的骨骼血肉。他几乎没法承受。他忽然无比庆幸，为了这所有的一切。或许是错觉令他在闭上双眼的时候，隐约听见风声裹挟着遥远的仿若来自另一个世界的哀恸，从耳边轻擦而过。

他感到亚瑟在轻轻拍着他的脊背，嘴唇温柔地掠过他的额角：“我很高兴你告诉了我，梅林。你真应该早点告诉我。你所做的一切，我现在都知道了。为了我，为了卡美洛特......”他顿了顿，注视着梅林，眼睛里是光与火的海洋：“我向你承诺，梅林。此刻以后，一切都会不同。”

梅林忽然被一阵无比强烈的想要亲吻他的冲动席卷了：“我一直都知道会有这么一天。你会成为阿尔比恩最伟大的国王。” 我多么希望我能亲眼看到。 他在心底说道。

亚瑟摩挲着他的脸颊，极其认真地看着他。

“我整个一生，都痛恨魔法。它让我失去了我的双亲，夺走了我的姐姐。它害我几乎失去了所有我挚爱的人，所以我厌憎它，是的。”亚瑟的声音轻轻顿了顿，“但是它为我带来了你。它为我带来了一个极其忠诚又无比勇敢的朋友，在所有人离我而去的时候照料我。它为我带来我从没想过自己会值得的爱与信任。

“你比任何人都值得它，亚瑟。”梅林说，而即便竭力克制，他的声音仍是碎裂了一点，“没有人比你更值得它。”

亚瑟只是转开了脸。等他再次对上梅林的眼睛时，他看上去有些难过。

“有时候我觉得我是个幸运的人，梅林。因为我有你在我身边。而为此，我永远都要感谢魔法。”

“魔法跟那个没什么关系，”梅林低声说，“我——是我想要留在你身边。”

“那么，谢谢 _ 你 _ 。”他说。

他凝视着梅林，目光温柔缱绻。半晌凑过来吻他。分开的时候，他轻轻摸着梅林的脸颊：“我一直都知道你是我们之中最勇敢的。”

这一回梅林忍不住眼眶的热意。

远处遥遥传来鸟雀惊飞的声音，而他侧过身，注视着头顶广袤天空里渺远又灿烂的星斗，冰冷的微光闪闪烁烁，像是要化作雨水滴落下来。耳畔传来亚瑟轻柔的呼吸声，他虽是幕天席地的，感觉却仍是在家一般。他禁不住又往身侧缩了缩，任由亚瑟伸出手臂来搂紧他。

“我们很快就能回去了。”他轻声说，摩挲着亚瑟冰凉的指尖，“我知道你想你的子民。想念卡美洛特，胜过所有。”

亚瑟看着他，唇角弯起了一个小小的笑容。他亲了亲梅林的耳朵。

“不是所有。”

梅林闭上眼睛，眼眶发热。他努力试图记住这一刻，记住这珍贵的、让他能知晓被亚瑟爱着是什么感觉的时刻。他想要永远、永远记住这一刻——当天地都寂静，世界上像是只剩下他们两个，和似是要摇落下来的漫天星辰。梅林想要记住这一刻，直到世界都归于混沌，直到死亡吞噬他的灵魂，直到他不再记得生为何物，也还能记住这一刻——

那一刻，他活着，且别无所求。

 

 

如果不是他知道埃利厄斯对于他们的行程不可或缺，梅林或许早就揍他了。而即便知道这一点，他也没法在埃利厄斯忽然把亚瑟从他身边拽走时抑制住满腔怒火。

“埃利厄斯。我知道你很生气，但是这个太过了——”

最后的路程变得格外艰难。或许是诅咒到限的日期逐日临近，亚瑟的身体每况愈下。除却愈演愈烈的寒冷以外，还有被魔咒催生的痛苦，沿着心口一阵阵蔓延到四肢百骸，直到每一寸肌骨都宛如火烧般剧痛难忍。这当然不是亚瑟亲口告诉他的，他只会尝试把所有的痛楚都藏进勉力压抑的低低呻吟里。然而即便坚强如他，也总有捱受不住的时候。

梅林只是不敢相信埃利厄斯到这种时候还选择这么对亚瑟。只是用力一扯，年轻的国王就跪在了地上。如果不是梅林及时扶住了他，他大概已经软软倒了下去。

“如果你以为我会就这么允许你在他身上发泄怒火——”

埃利厄斯用力在亚瑟肩上重重一握，猩红的光点在指尖下迸射，亚瑟就痛得皱了皱眉。他快要神志模糊，无意识地低低呜咽了一声：“疼……”

梅林差点跳了起来，立刻停止了想要拉开埃利厄斯的手的动作，担心他会进一步伤害他。埃利厄斯随即也收了手，梅林呼吸急促，怒火万丈。

德鲁伊人没有理会梅林恼怒的抗议声，低下头去看亚瑟。“我们很快就要到了。”他凉冰冰地说，“但是在那之前，我需要你的一样东西。你愿意交给我吗？”

亚瑟抬起头看着他，沉静在他封冻的眼底划过一道光彩。他点了点头。

当埃利厄斯从袖中抽出那把短剑时，纯然的恐惧将梅林彻底吞噬了。他的魔法在最后一刻硬生生被收回指尖——埃利厄斯握着那把剑，做了和那天晚上一模一样的事情。他在亚瑟的掌心割出伤口，只是国王的身体已经完全为寒气所侵蚀，连血都只是缓缓地渗出几滴。埃利厄斯不得不在手心唤出一捧风铃草似的的火焰，这才有血液苏醒似的飞快流淌而出，蜿蜒流进血槽，又滴进瓶子里。

只是这一回埃利厄斯没有收紧瓶口，而是将血洒进了脚下的土地里。

“这是干什么做的？”梅林问。

埃利厄斯轻轻念出和那晚一样的咒语，治愈了亚瑟的伤口。他站起身，没有去看梅林。

“如果不用他的血作为献祭，圣地不允许我们进入。”他轻声说，周身的树丛应和般沙沙有声，“这片浸满了魔法的土地认出了他曾杀死过无辜的魔法师这一事实。他的手上沾着他们的血。这是唯一让它原谅这些罪孽的方法。”

“那么，我被宽恕了吗？”还没等梅林说什么，就听到亚瑟轻声问道。

埃利厄斯看着他，目光里有什么古怪的情绪一闪而过。再开口时，他的声音不易察觉地柔和了一些：“当然。”

“行啊，不过下次如果需要什么，至少可以提前说一声！”梅林说，仍然余怒未消。

埃利厄斯兀自收起了短剑和瓶子，带领他们走过了最后的一段路程：长长的爬满银莲花的吊桥。据埃利厄斯所说，任何对魔法心有芥蒂的人，都会被这座吊桥从半空直接扔进深渊。梅林脚踩在凉滑的木头上，望着前方云雾缭绕的营地，仍觉得不很真实。

终于。他想， _ 终于。 _

不同于他此前去过的任何一个德鲁伊一族的营地，这一个几乎被他们变成了村落。纯白的雾霭缭绕其中，长长的彩幡在树梢间飘动。有雪做成的瀑布，飞珠溅玉地挨着山一侧急流而下。半空一声尖锐的鸣叫，一只渡鸦擦着他们的头顶翩然飞过，隐没在天尽头浓浓的山岚里。

“来吧，走这里。”埃利厄斯说。亚瑟绊了一下，梅林赶紧扶住了他。

走近了那些帐篷时梅林才发现，那些德鲁伊的孩子们都纷纷从帐篷里钻了出来，好奇地打量着。有些害羞的，也掀开了帐篷的帘子，只露出一双眼睛悄悄地看着他们——或者说，看着他。梅林忽地有些不好意思起来。埃利厄斯回头看了他一眼，表情似笑非笑。

“他们都是听着那个预言长大的。”他说，“他们都很崇拜你。”

“不是吧。”梅林软软地说。

埃利厄斯轻声笑了笑。这是见到他以来，梅林第一次见他脸上露出些生动的表情来。顿时他就不再像是个苍白冰冷的面具了。迎面走来两个身穿斗篷的德鲁伊青年，其中一个在兜帽下偷偷瞧着梅林。

“把他带去我们最好的帐篷，”埃利厄斯对其中一个说，示意梅林放开亚瑟的手，“小心些。他十分虚弱。”

亚瑟从半阖的眼睫下最后看了眼梅林，两个德鲁伊人就小心地扶住他，将他带去了森林深处的帐篷。梅林望着他们的背影，望了半天，直到埃利厄斯出声催促他。

“来吧，我带你去见我们的先知。他会告诉你解咒的具体方式。”

埃利厄斯带他在森林小径里七拐八拐，拐进了一顶有着高高尖顶的帐篷。梅林只是在半空伸出手，就感到深沉神秘的魔力自指尖源源不断地传来。

埃利厄斯替他掀起了帐篷帘子，无声地示意他进去。

帐篷内部比从外面看时想象的要大得多——却也和一般德鲁伊人的帐篷陈设没什么区别。帐篷里燃着高高的蜡烛，篷顶长长吊下一个凤凰形状的摆设，它的背上有一个小小的凹槽，其中盛放着一根短小的香烛，弥散出百里香的味道。有一缕缕的烟雾纷纷袅袅，消散在空气里。生命之树与三重螺旋的纹饰布满了肉眼可见的每一寸布料。

而坐在帐篷中央，穿着长长墨绿色斗篷的人，就是德鲁伊先知。他比梅林想象得要年轻不少——他原本以为会看到一个和盖乌斯年纪差不多大的人，而现在看来他至多只有盖乌斯一半大。他有一双柔和睿智的棕色眼睛，和沉静的面容。

“艾莫瑞斯。”先知站起身来，“我一直在等你的到来。”

他向梅林稍稍低下头。梅林惶恐得差点站不住。

“谢谢您愿意收留我们。”他说。

先知握了握他的手，虽然表情冷静自持，他看上去还是又喜悦，又有幸。

“请一定要原谅我，虽然我十分想要告诉你我的名字，但我恐怕按照惯例，我必须对所有除了德鲁伊人之外的人保密。”先知歉意地说，“我一直想要见一见你。如果不是因为路途遥远，再加上卡美洛特......”

他语塞了。梅林轻柔地开口。

“如果您能够帮助我治愈我的朋友，那么有朝一日，您就可以亲眼见一见卡美洛特。”他说，嗓子忽然有些哽咽，“那座吟游诗人口中，处在黄金岁月中心的王城。”

先知静静地注视着他：“当然。”他说，“我会帮你。”

“谢谢您。”

先知转开目光，忽然看上去有些为难。

“破解寒冰巫师的咒语很难，非常难，然而大部分时候都不是因为提供魔法的那个人不够强大的原因。问题总是在于被施咒者身上。你看，如果想要解开他的诅咒，你需要潜入他的意识。”

“什么意思？”梅林问，胃不舒服地扭曲了一下。

“就是我说的那个意思。”先知说，“你需要钻进他的脑海，潜入他的意识深处，窥探他的每一寸记忆。在你面前，他的所有秘密都会为你所见，不会再剩有任何隐私。这却也是必要的——你的目的是要找到他的心。然后融化包裹着它的寒冰。”

梅林沉默了。他可以看出来为什么解开这个咒语那么困难。

“不会有很多人愿意让另一个人窥见他的意识，更不用说他的心。”先知轻声说，“很多人就算嘴上答应，到了那一刻也会临阵退缩。或者更糟糕的，在对方窥视的过程中退却，下意识竖起防御。”

“如果他这么做了，会有什么结果？”梅林艰难地问。

“那么解咒就会失败，并且再也没有第二次机会。”

梅林忽然明白为什么那次寒冰巫师见到他时，对方倨傲地说想要解开诅咒，亚瑟必须完完全全、由身到心 ...... 真心实意地彻底接受并信任梅林。原来，原来是这样的信任。让自己最私密的记忆被窥探，每一寸意识都纤毫毕现，让另一个人洞若观火，直到属于自己的什么都不剩，该会是怎样可怕的感受？梅林只是想想，就觉得胃里钻进了什么冰凉的东西。那些人当然会退缩。怎么会有人不退缩？

“并且记住，你不能事先告诉你的朋友这一点。”先知又说，“他对你的信任必须是在完全不知情的情况下，下意识给出的。”

梅林抓住了一把椅子的椅背，慢慢坐下了。

_ “如我所说，连结的缔造是基于深刻的相互信任之上。至于要多深刻，你会知道的。” _ 寒冰巫师的声音在脑海里响起，梅林禁不住苦笑。他现在知道了。

先知的手忽然覆上他的肩头，梅林抬起头，对上了一双柔和的眼睛。

“艾莫瑞斯，你不需要这样担心。”先知轻声说，“刚刚你们远远从外面走来的时候，我从帐篷里看了一眼。你和你的国王之间存在的那种不管是什么的羁绊....很珍贵又独一无二，且我可以说，远比你所知道的要深得多。”他犹豫了一下，“你们就像是同一枚硬币的两面。”

即便满心忧虑，梅林还是没忍住笑了：“很多人都这么说。”

“因为事实就是这样的。”先知在他背上拍了拍。

梅林低下头，却愈发觉得心烦意乱。最终他谢过了先知，决定还是先回去看看亚瑟。临走前先知又在他肩膀上握了握。

“亚瑟很幸运有你在他身边。”

他本来想直接走去亚瑟的帐篷的，如果不是在穿过一片空地时，一群德鲁伊孩子们突然缠住了他。梅林不得不在一棵矮木桩上坐下来，让他们爬到他腿上来，给他们讲故事。他讲了自己在三岁时差点烧了房子，还不小心把邻居家的母鸡变没了的故事，逗得他们咯咯直笑。他的心不觉融化下来，又抱起一个穿着小斗篷的女孩，这一回他讲了他和亚瑟初遇的故事。

时隔数年，那画面仍是如故清晰。梅林想着或许过了明天他就再也见不到亚瑟——无论是他还是亚瑟作为离去的那个人——就让他的心一阵剧烈的撕痛。

“他听着像个傻瓜呀！”

“他那时候就是个傻瓜。”梅林说，咯咯笑了，“不过现在他不是了。”

“我能见见他吗？”一个小男孩问。梅林的心一坠。

“现在还不行。他需要休息。”他说，“不过明天可以。如果……”

他说不下去了。

“你能给我们看看你的魔法吗？”怀里的孩子用软软的声音问道，梅林感到自己轻轻展开一个笑容。

“当然可以。”他说。他放下小女孩，伸出双手。眼中金光划过，掌心已经腾起蓝色的火焰。火焰愈蹿愈高，在半空忽地幻化成片片晶莹霜雪，碎玉似的往下落。梅林又试了几个咒语，把云朵变成了两个骑士的形状，让他们握着长矛开始打斗。耳畔的惊呼和欢笑声时而清晰时而遥远，直到终于安静下来。

梅林低下头，看到一个略微年长些的女孩子，有一头栗色的鬈发和蓝色的大眼睛，手里捧着一个花冠似的东西。半封闭的细细一圈银色金属外围镶着冬青木和百里香枝叶子，间或夹杂着一两朵银莲花，有一朵花蕊被嵌上了海青色的宝石。末端两边则各镶饰着一只展翅的鸟儿，那形状像极了灰背隼。

“先知说这个冠冕属于法力最强大的人，”女孩细声细气的说，“我能为你戴上它吗？”

梅林看着她，忽然有些局促：“当——当然。”

他低下头，女孩正要上前，一双手却从梅林背后探过来，从她手中取走了银色的王冠。女孩仰起头，惊呼声消失在喉咙里。而梅林甚至不需要转身，就知道那是谁。他的呼吸霎时急促起来。

“我可以吗？”

亚瑟在他耳边俯身低声问道，冰凉的呼吸拂过耳廓。梅林周身滚过一阵战栗。

他闭上眼，点了点头，感到亚瑟绕到他身前，一只手轻轻抬起他的下颌。片刻后，那双手就捧着王冠，珍之重之地将它戴在他发间，替他加冕。梅林闭着眼睛，却忍不住心跳一阵快似一阵，为了亚瑟偶尔擦过他皮肤的冰凉却温柔的指尖，为了那从他指尖源源不断经由王冠传来的尊重、信任与爱，为了这个举动所昭示的一切。

亚瑟的手在他头发里流连了半晌，接着慢慢抽走了。梅林睁开眼，周围那些孩子不知道什么时候跑得一干二净。

“你戴着王冠的样子好看极了。”亚瑟轻声说，然后吻了他。梅林环住他的脖子，只希望这一刻永远、永远也不要停下。

“你刚刚是不是在一直偷偷看我？”梅林问，亚瑟有些微微地脸红了，却没有否认。

“我从没见你这样开心自由过。”他说，表情忽然又艰难起来，“我是说，你在卡美洛特也这样笑过，但是这里。这里才是你真正属于的地方。”

梅林打断了他。

”如果有哪个地方是我的归属，那就是你身边。”他说。亚瑟看着他，半晌，也终于微笑起来。

“我已经跟先知交谈过了。”他们回到帐篷里，梅林看着亚瑟在床上躺下，皱起眉的时候，禁不住说，“别担心。我一定会解开你的诅咒。”

亚瑟轻轻地呼出一口气：“那不是我所担心的。”

“那是什——”

“前天晚上。”亚瑟骤地坐了起来，“我听到你和埃利厄斯说的了。梅林，你是不是又背着我去做什么了？”

梅林哽了一下。

“我不会允许你这么做的。”亚瑟说。如果不是虚弱无力，他的声音真的充满狠厉。

“行啊。试试看来阻止我。”

“ _ 梅林！ _ ”

叹了口气，梅林走近他，找到了亚瑟的手握住：“我不能失去你。”

“那你以为我就能失去你吗？你不能这样对我。”这么多天来第一次，亚瑟的声音里染上了绝望，还有清晰刻骨的恐慌，“梅林，你不能——”

但是梅林放在他后颈的手指略微一动，一句沉睡的咒语已经喃喃而出。亚瑟在他怀间软了下来，又被他小心地托着后脑放回到床上，拉起被子。

对着他沉沉睡去的脸，梅林想要说一句对不起，却最终什么也没有说。想到这或许是最后一次看着亚瑟睡着的模样，他在床边坐了很久很久，直到他确保就算他化了灰，也能记得亚瑟的模样。那之后，他静静离开了帐篷。夜幕已然降临，长风迎面而来，带来凛凛寒意。

 

 

他没有想到仪式需要在第二天午夜进行。先知带领他们来到了后山的山洞，慢慢转动两扇紧闭的石门中间的时间之轮，沉重石门就应声而开。里面怪石嶙峋，遍布着浅浅水潭，有空灵的水滴声自山洞深处传来。

而在山洞最中央，梅林看到了，那里摆放着一个半人高的窄窄祭坛，顶端凿开了一个洞，有淡淡月光正好洒落，照亮了祭坛周围雕刻的三曲枝符文，还有悬挂着的达努之心塑像——那象征着德鲁伊神树的至高无上的女神，站立在地下与天上之间。时间绕着她流动，宛如转轮：当中的根部连接着土地与祖先，顶部的枝叶象征对未来的期望。

先知走上前，拨动祭坛顶端刻着星轨的圆盘，让月光充分照耀其上。有七道浅淡星光忽地自淡白月光间亮起，连接着轮盘上北斗七星的刻痕，那些星斗的图案便散发出薄薄银光，次第亮起。

先知转过身，朝亚瑟伸出手去。他身着和在前往渔人王国那晚前类似的长长白袍，金发垂落在眼前，看起来异乎寻常地美丽。梅林心中又是一阵撕扯，然而亚瑟已经躺在了祭坛上，先知则在呼唤他。

“按道理来说，我们应该绑住他的。”先知柔和地说，“不过我相信，你可能更愿意自己来做？”

梅林默然地点了点头，指尖倏地迸射出金色的光绳，依次绕过了国王的手脚。如果不是满心沉重，梅林会注意到亚瑟的呼吸竟然因此急促了几分。

亚瑟抬起眼去看他，水汽令他的眼睛清澈无比，像是整个星穹都落在了他眼底。梅林克制着不去吻他的眼睛，转而温柔地吻了吻他的额头。

“就只是相信我就好，亚瑟。”他说，那些话语宛如私密的流星在他们彼此之间划过，“我永远也不会伤害你。”

亚瑟望着他，点了点头。

那就是梅林所需要的。他闭上眼，喃喃出了前一晚先知告诉他的、已经被他来回默念过无数次的咒文。炽烈的金光忽地自祭坛四周升起，刹那间吞没了他。耳畔往复回荡着的，是先知昨日告诉他的话：找到他的心。

_ 找到他的心。 _ 他想。亚瑟的心会在哪里呢？

最初的几秒，像在最深的深海海底穿行，漆黑一片，而他喘不过气来。下一秒，海天忽然倒转，他猛然浮出了水面，拨开眼前如烟似雾的白色水汽。所有的倒影都晃动着慢慢清晰。待看清了是哪里之后，他感到自己笑了出来。

是卡美洛特。当然会是卡美洛特。让亚瑟最牵挂的，还会是哪里呢？

而先知的话又自脑海深处响起：“记住，你需要找到他的心。那会是一个闪闪发光的所在。找到它。”梅林这才注意到有什么不对。周遭的一切——每一砖一瓦都破败不堪地覆满尘土，每一草一木都失了生机似的黯淡无光。像是隔夜有过一场可怕的霜降，带走了这里所有的光。而那不对，太不对了，属于亚瑟的一切都该是闪闪发光的。他的内核就是那么金光灿烂。那些死气沉沉的灰冷，从来都不该属于他。

梅林说不出那是一种什么感受，在亚瑟的意识里穿行。他走过城堡前的草坪，走过前楼，又走向中庭。有一半的他在担心亚瑟会因为他的窥视而畏惧、而退缩，从而中断连结；另一半的他却已然知晓，无论如何这连结都不会断。亚瑟太信任他了。此刻沉没在属于他的思绪里，梅林才得以真正看清这一点。亚瑟有那么、那么信任他.......远远超过了他所想象过的程度。

周遭光影模糊，数不清的画面旋转、飞摄，直到梅林意识到它们都是亚瑟的记忆。他往城堡深处走去，无可避免地走进那些黯淡的图景里。那感觉像是站在时间的尽头，纵览一个人的一生一般。他看到六岁、十岁、十七岁的亚瑟，在空荡荡的城堡里伫立或是穿行，不变的是那灿烂得像是盛了太多阳光的金发，还有清澈湛蓝的眼睛。那双眼睛就算再换去下一生，梅林也认得出来。他看着小小的亚瑟第一次拿起剑，第一次走上竞技场，第一次杀死他的敌人。

他被包裹在属于亚瑟的情绪里。那是亚瑟从不轻易向人展示的情绪，被魔咒全数翻出了水面，死寂地躺在河滩上。那是每一次走上竞技场前的恐惧，又是每一次比赛后的失落。对于父亲赞赏与肯定的渴望几乎遍布了亚瑟童年时光里的每一寸每一缕，又在长大后愈演愈烈，直到将他整个人裹得喘不过气来。一次又一次，梅林看到模糊记忆里的亚瑟，站在父亲的门前却不敢上前，注视着父亲与莫嘉娜欢快交谈的身影，目光中满是渴望。有那样多个辗转无眠、枕戈待旦的夜晚，那样多充满恐惧、又被自我怀疑整个头填满的时刻。翻来覆去，梅林听到亚瑟这样想着，想着他是如何没法做得足够好，以至于会让所有人失望。

那样多无声的、于遥远岁月里穿越风雪飘来的记忆，全数在梅林眼前展开。亚瑟像是自一开始就不曾想要在梅林面前藏起过什么似的。那些是深埋在他性格里的裂缝，是他至为无助、又至为孤独的时刻。梅林想或许他一早就知道那些裂缝的存在，一早就知道有那么些时候，亚瑟会感到那么孤独。或许这也是为什么亚瑟整个人毫无保留地向他完全敞开。

周遭的世界，虽雾气模糊，却不曾有过一丝一毫的颤动。

他在中庭拾阶而上，暗淡的、失却了阳光的天空宛如大雪过后严寒冰封的土地，举目只剩茫茫寒白。梅林看不见任何发光的东西，这里的一切都枯萎死寂。有冰凉的触感落在眼睫。开始落雪了。

他走入城堡，内心像被什么牵引着一般，呼唤着他走向正殿。梅林深深呼吸，正殿的大门已经近在眼前。周围浮浮沉沉的记忆也刹那间静止，等着他去推开那扇门。

他轻轻推开了它。

有冬日的深雪，一叠夹着一叠，茫茫地由屋顶坠落。整个正殿正在经历一场缓慢的霜冻，地板、窗棂、王座，俱是冰封。而在最当中，身披着绛红如火的披风的人，正是亚瑟。

他没有戴王冠，只长长的披风在脚下轻薄铺开，像风中的一幅烈火。他注视着梅林，却仿佛不认识他似的，半晌，他似是有些迷惑地说：“你在发光。”

梅林愣住了。

正殿里的风雪飘摇，也在那一刻突然静止。梅林怔怔地望着他，像是过了有一生那么久，才缓缓低头。他不敢相信他到现在才发现——他在发光。有一团光聚拢在他胸口，正灿烂欢快地越燃越亮。他的双手双脚都被包裹在了那耀眼的光芒里，一股熟悉的、再熟悉不过的暖意，由胸腔里满溢开来，他脚下的冰雪融化了。

梅林却忽然说不出话来。所以，这就是了。 _ 某个发光的东西。 _ 他想。原来…原来这就是亚瑟的心所在的地方。原来这就是他的心之所属。

原来这就是他的心。

他一步步朝着亚瑟走去，每走一步，周遭方寸之间的冰雪就消散几分。快要吞噬整个正殿的严酷风雪，也随着他的到来缓缓消失。寒冰在慢慢退去；而随着他的到来，那光芒越来越盛，直到整个正殿里都是灿烂的光辉。直到整个世界，都被他带来的光而填满。

他终于碰到了亚瑟。他摸起来那么、那么冷，他像是活在一个梅林未曾到来过的世界，像是被那些痛苦孤独的时分全然吞噬了。像是再也发不出光来。他整个人也在缓慢冰冻起来，霜雪冻住了那双明亮的蓝眼睛，坚冰缚住了他柔软的金发。而梅林凑近他，俯下身，做了他所能做的唯一一件事情：

他在亚瑟唇上，浅浅一吻。

他听到细微的“咔擦”一声，最后的，冻住了亚瑟的冰雪，也彻底融化开来。那一团凝聚在他胸膛里的光团，在那一刻亮得超越了所有。它自梅林胸口处缓缓飘出，浮在半空，最后停在他们两人之间的头顶。有流星似的光雨刹那间飞速划落，一天一地，全是茫茫的、耀眼的光。

世界静止了一瞬。下一秒，像被人拎着猛地拽出水面，整个画面都翻倒了过来。

梅林猛地呼出一口气，抬起头来，像是屏息了太久一般咳嗽起来。与此同时，他看到亚瑟慢慢睁开眼睛，盘踞在他体内的严寒之气消弭无踪。而梅林还来不及感受一下解咒成功的喜悦，一阵肝胆俱裂的痛苦就猛地席卷了他。

_ 树精。 _ 从祭坛的四周，忽地生长出鞭子似的枝条，它们凶猛地朝梅林探过来，意图索取他承诺给他们的东西。像是从很遥远的地方传来先知的惊呼声和怒吼声，有什么人抓着他，朝他吼道：“你答应给了它们什么？”

梅林恍然地眨着眼睛，想起那个星斗微茫的夜晚，由他唇间溢出的那个缥缈的词。

_ ——你愿意付出什么，来交换你的珍宝？ _

_ ——任何事情。 _

任何事情。那是他给出的答案。

随着被缓缓闭合的五感，还有在心口处肆虐的剧痛，他也不知道树精最终决定夺走他的什么。或许是他的魔法，或许是他的生命。这两者对他而言似乎也并无区别。他只知道这世间任何事物，都不曾有他心底那一捧金光来得珍贵。

恍惚着，他感到亚瑟用力抓住了他，想要对他说什么，想要把他从那些快要让他窒息的枝条里拉回来。梅林看着那双蓝色的眼睛，想着他又是如何再也没法看到它们。不舍在他心底泛起一阵撕扯般的痛苦。

有那么一会儿他只是注视着亚瑟，想着他还有多少话想要同他说，还有多少未来想要与他一同度过。而最终，凝视着那双惊恐的眼睛，他却本能地只想要安慰他。他向着亚瑟伸出手去， _ 没事的， _ 他张开嘴，声音却在最后一刻消散在舌尖。他的世界被抽空了。有寂静黑暗的波涛从四面八方涌来，争先恐后将他吞噬殆尽。

梅林的手垂落了下去，意识涣散前的最后一刻，他听见有破碎焦急的声音，一遍遍地唤着他的名字。


	7. 死生契阔

他在黑暗中行走，直到黑暗陡然退去。遥远时光的尽头，是湖水拍击堤岸发出的绵长回响，空旷而悲怆。  
  
他看见湖。有看不见的力量推搡着他，直至他跪在深可及膝的草丛里，湿润的绿草像是承接着他流不出的眼泪，满怀悲戚地抚过他的脚踝。朦胧缥缈的雾气一层层漫开，直至山峦都化成一片苍云翠雾，直至天地也模糊到失色，万物俱是无声。  
  
雾气缭绕的湖心深处露出了一个模糊的影子，朝着他穿云踏雾而来。梅林眼睛捕捉到了一抹太过鲜艳的红色，呼吸都屏住了。  
  
徐徐分开朦胧雾气，朝他一路漂来的，是一艘小船。而船上.....  
  
亚瑟就和他最后看到他时一模一样，只是似乎更为沉静，像被时光细致打磨过一般。他没有佩剑，火红的披风宛如瀑布从肩头流泻而下，在脚边迤逦成一堆。  
  
梅林看着他，哽咽许久，半晌竟什么都说不出来。船渐渐靠岸了，而亚瑟对着他伸出手：“跟我走吧，梅林。”  
  
梅林的目光从他脸上移到他的手，只觉得那是他这一生最想要答应下来的请求。可是心底却又什么叫嚣着，让他不由自主后退了一步，艰难地吞咽了一下。  
  
“我等你很久了，梅林。”亚瑟的声音轻柔私密，像最致命的魔咒。  
  
“为什么？”他沙哑地问，困惑而不解。  
  
他听到亚瑟轻轻笑了：“过来，梅林。”他收回了手，冲湖面偏了偏头，“往湖里看一眼，但是别碰湖水。”  
  
梅林不明就里，但还是上前几步，在草丛里跪了下来，望向湖面。  
  
平静的湖水骤然间波涛汹涌，风云变幻间，水面倒映出一幕幕色彩模糊的画面。他看到剑戟如林的战场，看到缓慢倾颓的烈日，看到雾色苍茫，有挽歌四起，飘荡在人群聚集却空荡荡的城池里。  
  
风声凄恻里，画面仍在自顾自地继续。日月消长、星穹改换，对于一个漫长岁月全部用来等待的人来说，千年也不过短短一瞬。  
  
湖水恢复成宁静的珠光白后，梅林又听见了亚瑟的声音。他的披风在风中猎猎作响，而他的声音温柔得让梅林几乎想流泪。有那么可怕的一瞬，梅林几乎就要屈服了，屈服于那让他的灵魂都四分五裂的剧痛。  
  
但是梅林望着他，急迫地想在那双眼睛里找到熟悉的光彩，却只找到空洞洞的澄蓝，像某种虚幻的旧影。  
  
“如果我说不呢？”梅林低声说，有什么东西在心底隐隐拨动。  
  
亚瑟看着他，露出了哀伤的表情。  
  
“为什么？你难道不想永远和我在一起吗？”他轻柔地、悲伤地控诉，而梅林的心被这声音撕扯着，痛楚中腾起了愤怒的火焰，“跟我走吧，梅林。跟我走，你就再也不用目睹我的死亡，再也不用亲身见证那一切。”他温声诱哄着，“再也不会有什么能把我们分开。”  
  
他看向梅林，蓝眼睛里盛满整个湖水的温柔辉光：“来吧，梅林。”  
  
然而梅林看着他，摇了摇头，猛地后退了一步，差点趔趄地跌倒在草地里。  
  
“你——你根本不是真的。”梅林猛烈地说，“我认识的亚瑟永远不会试图把我拉去陪伴他，无论.......无论我有多么想。”说到这句的时候，他掩饰不住声音里的绝望。  
  
亚瑟缓缓放下了手。  
  
“你到底是谁？”  
  
“我是谁并不重要，梅林。”他说，现在他听上去并不像亚瑟了，所以梅林只需要闭上眼睛，不去看他金发在风里飘动的模样，这样他就不会溃败下来，哀求他带走自己了，“重要的是，你如何选择。”  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
“你所见到的不是幻象，而是预言。留下来，梅林，留下来和我离开，你就永远不需要再经历你所看到的一切。”  
  
梅林闭上了眼睛，用力咬住嘴唇。他在舌尖尝到血的味道。黑暗里忽然闪现出另一双澄澈湛蓝的眼睛，惊痛交加，那是他陷入昏迷前所看到的最后的画面。他忽然就喘不过气来。  
  
“我不能，”他想要大喊，出口的却是微弱呜咽，更像是在说服自己，“我不能。其他人怎么办？ _你_ 怎么办？我不能就这样离开......”  
  
他跌跌撞撞向后退去，亚瑟看上去却没有生气的迹象。相反地，他轻轻笑了。  
  
“永远都是这么忠诚啊，梅林，可是为什么呢？”  
  
心头一跳，梅林开口，声音低哑：“我不能就这样丢下你。”  
  
亚瑟有些忧伤地看着他，他目光温柔，恍然间盛满隔世岁月的粼粼水波。  
  
“而我不想让你一个人等上一千年。”  
  
梅林哽住了。他突然间再也没法看下去，转身就跑，却听到亚瑟在身后叫他：“梅林。我有话要对你说。”  
  
他咬住嘴唇，最终还是转过身，强迫自己走上前去。  
  
或许是错觉的缘故，他却觉得随着脚下的土地微微一震，亚瑟似乎也有些不一样了。梅林犹豫了一下，跋涉进了齐踝深的湖水中，冷得一个哆嗦。  
  
亚瑟低下头来注视着他，蓝眼睛如同最渺远的天空。  
  
“梅林。”他的声音轻得像一声吐息。  
  
湖水刹那间变得遥远又缥缈，朦胧雾霭承载着另一个世界里曾有过的悲伤，若有若无地拂过他们的衣角。  
  
他的目光饱含无限温存，留恋地自梅林脸上划过，像是想要趁着一息尚存的时候，尽力记住他的样子，镌刻进未来一千年的沉睡当中去。  
  
他注视着梅林的脸，微微弯起嘴唇笑了。  
  
“我很……为你骄傲。”  
  
随着最后一个气若游丝的音节在风里消逝的时候，有一个冰冷的吻轻轻擦过了梅林的脸颊，如同雪花融化前的悄然一啜。  
  
梅林浑身一震，哽咽得几乎无法出声。  
  
亚瑟说完，盯着他再一次笑了。那笑容满足而平和地舒展开来，他看上去比任何一个时候都要温柔释然。而梅林下意识伸出手，却只来得及扑捉到一缕他完全消散前的茫茫冷风，冷冷地穿过指间。  
  
久远的岁月在那一刻突然溯流而上，梅林忽然又回到了十八九岁的时候，站在城堡前的空地上，听到阳光洒落在亚瑟头发里的声音。恍然间，他看到沉静的时光在窗沿上默然流转的模样，他忽然又站在了熟悉的楼梯拐角处，等着他的王从不知什么地方归来，心底盈满温存。过去那种心情一直难以名状，梅林却在这一刻忽然知道，他为什么那样开心满足。  
  
_那感觉就像是家。_  
  
远处忽然挽歌骤起，而梅林脚下的土地还是震动，头顶猛然开始坠下茫茫光雨，像是天空被割裂后的碎片。他立在原地，一时间茫然不知所措，直到身后骤然透出暖意。  
  
他转过头去，看见炽烈金色，宛如燃烧的阳光一般滚烫，却顷刻照亮了灰白冰冷的湖畔。那光辉灿烂而熟悉，执意地照耀过来，直到把梅林整个人都笼罩进去。他在光里缓缓闭上眼睛。熟悉而温柔的暖意一直拂进心底，像是也填补上了那空落落的痛楚。  
  
一切都消失了。  
  
  
  
  
  
他在昏沉中只感到有人握着他的手，从指尖到手腕都包裹在温暖里，让他在睁开眼睛前就莫名安心。梅林挣动了几下，缓缓睁开眼睛，视野边缘还有尚未褪去的黑暗。  
  
亚瑟握着他的手，趴在他床边睡着了，金发软软地垂落下来。梅林看着他，呼吸急促起来。失而复得的喜悦和后知后觉的巨大恐慌顷刻间将他吞没，而尚未痊愈的身体经不起这样的起落，让他蜷起身体猛地咳嗽起来。  
  
“梅林！”  
  
亚瑟一瞬间就醒了，而梅林咳得泪眼模糊，看不清他的表情。手里被人塞进了一杯水，又有人扶起他，抚慰地摸了摸他的脊背，直到他平静下来，靠着那人的支持颤巍巍地喝了口水。  
  
温热的指尖划过前额，亚瑟轻轻拨开了他的头发：“你感觉怎么样？”  
  
“我没事。”梅林沙哑地说。杯子被从他乏力的指尖抽走了。  
  
亚瑟在床边坐了下来，一眨不眨地盯着他。  
  
“我以为......我以为你要死了。”他轻声说，手在他脸颊附近摩挲着，尔后稍稍垂落下来，指尖在微微颤抖。梅林心头被愧疚占据了。  
  
“对不起。”他说。  
  
“别再这样对我了。”亚瑟低低地说。梅林想起他昏迷这段时间里他所经历的，心中一阵抽疼。  
  
“我必须这么做。”  
  
“你就是不肯听我的话，是不是？”  
  
“我以前就不听，现在也没打算要改变。”  
  
他以为亚瑟会发火，然而后者只是抬起头凝视着他，神色忽然间无比郑重：“我不想让你改变。”  
  
梅林哽了一下，不知如何回应。半晌，又听到亚瑟轻声说：“但是如果有下一次，能不能至少告诉我一声？当时你突然昏倒，我吓坏了。我以为我就要这么失去你了。”  
  
他声音里鲜明无力的恐惧和近乎恳求的语气让梅林想要抱着他温柔地安抚。他克制住那冲动，认真点了点头。  
  
“用不用我去把医师叫来？”  
  
“我没事。”梅林说，向后靠在枕头里，任由迟来的喜悦就这么盈满心头。亚瑟仍穿着这一路上穿的衣服，和先前一样美丽；有几缕金发垂着的额间，仍有种冰雪似的沁凉感，脸色却不再是苍白憔悴的样子。  
  
梅林看着看着，情不自禁伸出手去，在他脸颊上摸了摸。指尖传来的温度让他始终悬着的那颗心终于落了下来。亚瑟低下头，在他掌心吻了吻：“你继续休息吧。有什么事情可以等你醒来以后再说。”  
  
他转身要走，梅林撑起身去拉住了他。  
  
“留下来。”他说，竭力不想让自己听上去像是在恳求，却好像失败了。  
  
“不要紧吗？你需要休息——”  
  
“不要紧的，留下来吧。”  
  
亚瑟脱去外衣和靴子，在他身边躺了下来。他只犹豫了一刻就伸手将梅林拥了过来，紧紧搂进怀中。梅林回抱住他，把脸埋进他肩窝里，恍然地闭上了眼睛。  
  
他的怀抱也不再是冰凉寒冷，而是柔和温暖，充满保护欲，让梅林不由自主地沉溺其中。他怕是永远改不掉这个习惯了，可是每当亚瑟抱着他的时候，就好像过往那些年的隐忍苦痛，那些命运过于沉重、前路过于崎岖的艰难时刻，都刹那间烟消云散。  
  
梅林蜷缩在他怀里，疲倦舒服得像只要打起呼噜来的猫。这些天来的第一次，他感到前所未有的安心和满足。他恍惚地感觉到亚瑟揉了揉他的头发，喃喃地安慰着他，直到他终于如愿以偿地陷入沉睡。  
  
半夜的时候梅林又辗转着醒来，帐篷里只高高地点着一支细长的蜡烛。他动弹了一下，看着朦胧烛光舔舐着亚瑟的眉眼，在瓷白的皮肤上晕出一片金色。光影浮沉的黑暗里，他有种模糊的不真实感，好像下一秒就要消失似的——  
  
在梅林意识到之前，他已经情不自禁伸出手去，想再确认一下。亚瑟却在这时候醒了，他眨了眨眼，目光逐渐清明起来。  
  
“梅林？”他的声音仍带着喑哑睡意，“怎么了？”  
  
他稍稍一动，又把梅林拉回怀里，指尖温暖地贴着他的肩胛骨。梅林躺在他稍稍往下的地方，抬眼望着他，只觉眼前金红明灭，一时间都分不清幻觉与真实。  
  
“当我昏迷的时候，我看见了一些事情。”他低声说。  
  
亚瑟的声音似乎又清醒了些：“你看到什么了？”  
  
梅林在亚瑟怀里翻了个身，找了个更舒服的位置蜷着，这才开始讲起在幻境里看到的一切。他讲完之后，亚瑟有好久都没动，半晌才轻声说：“那些都是幻象，梅林。你没什么好担心的。”  
  
“可是如果那是未来会发生的怎么办？”梅林绝望地问，“如果我看到的真的就是预言该怎么办？我看到你躺在那里，我——我亲眼看着你的灵柩顺着水缓缓漂走，而我什么都做不了，只有眼睁睁地看着......”  
  
他的声音破碎了。亚瑟有好一阵子默默无言，轻轻摸着他的头发。  
  
“我们谁也没法知道未来会发生什么，梅林，你不能因为一个真假莫辨的预言就惶惶不可终日，放弃正常的生活。”  
  
“我只是害怕到了那个时候，我却无法保护你。”只是想想那个念头就让人不寒而栗，“那么如果发生了什么，就都—都是我的错......”  
  
他说不下去了。亚瑟抓着他轻柔地摇晃了一下。  
  
“没有任何事情是你的错，梅林，别去想它了。”他用上了作为王时的语气，威严而不容拒绝。他稍稍停顿，语气随即温柔下来，吐出静悄悄的一句：“我就在这儿呢。”  
  
梅林拥紧了他，绵绵地汲取着这个认知。睡意朦胧的时候，他听到亚瑟在他头顶问道：“如果你真的笃信这会发生，你为什么不愿意留在那里？”  
  
“我只是......想到你还在外面等我回去。”他低声说，“我就无论如何也要回来。”  
  
“我曾以为我真的要失去你了。”  
  
“光凭树精可没法那么容易就把我从你身边带走。”他模糊地说，隐约听到亚瑟轻笑了一声，然后环住他的手臂就收紧了。沉睡之前，他听见山间的夜风，绵长温柔；雪大概终于停了。  
  
第二天醒来的时候，床上只剩下了梅林，而坐在床边的人变成了德鲁伊先知。他换了一身崭新的深蓝色袍子，正在侍弄肩头停着的一只渡鸦。看到梅林醒来，他梳了梳鸟儿油光水滑的羽毛，渡鸦就扑棱棱顺着敞开的帐篷帘子飞了出去。  
  
“那是干什么的？”梅林好奇地问。  
  
“我们各个德鲁伊营地间的送信方式。”先知解释说，冲他微微一笑。他在长袍的口袋里翻找着，不一会儿掏出一个银光闪闪的东西来。  
  
“我是来归还这个的。你把它掉在祭坛那里了。”他说，将那顶银色花冠递到梅林手中。和上次亚瑟为他戴上它时一样，花冠显得闪耀而美丽，如果说有什么，它看上去更漂亮了，仿佛在微微发光一般。  
  
“它是注定属于魔力最强大的法师的。”在梅林摩挲着花冠外沿镶着的九片形状精巧的叶子——听先知说，它们分别代表着九种德鲁伊人的圣木——的时候，先知开口说，声音里藏着隐隐的崇敬，“而我也能看出，是谁为你加冕。当我发现它的时候，如你所见，它在微微发光。”  
  
梅林有些不好意思地低下头：“这有什么具体意义吗？”  
  
“他这样做，就将他的力量与你的魔法结合在了一起。而是啊，这当然具有意义。对于整个阿尔比恩来说，这都是意义非凡的。”  
  
梅林心中有什么在激荡着，让他呼吸都为之一滞。他小心地放下了王冠。  
  
先知专注地看着他，像是在等着梅林说些什么一样。梅林犹豫了片刻，说：“如果您不介意的话，我有事情想问问。”  
  
“我就在等着这句话呢。”先知戏谑地说。  
  
梅林深吸了一口气，开始娓娓讲述在幻境里发生的一切。他讲完的时候，疲惫得像是又被迫经历了一遍。  
  
“你想得没错，”先知缓缓地说，“那就是树精布下的幻境，是每一个交易者都会经历的过程。而幻境里展露的是一个人最为恐惧的事情。如果那个人向恐惧屈服，他就再也回不来了。他的意识会被永远囚禁于幻境之内，谁也无法唤醒他。”  
  
梅林虽然早就隐隐猜到了一点，还是忍不住浑身一震。  
  
“说来你可能不信，但很少有人能抵抗住这个幻境。”先知的手在他肩头拍了拍，“你果然如同传说中一样非凡而勇敢，艾莫瑞斯。”  
  
梅林有些微微脸红了，随即又想起别的什么来。  
  
“树精说，我看到的并非幻象，而是预言，难道说未来真的.......？”  
  
先知微微叹了口气，他略有踌躇，但片刻之后还是开口了。  
  
“树精所说的并非谎言。我作为德鲁伊的先知，曾从尼雅德水晶中看见未来。而你所描述的，正是有关你的那部分的预言所展现的样子。”  
  
梅林怔怔地看着他。  
  
“有关你和永恒之王的预言，是早就写好的。”先知深邃的灰眼睛凝视着他，梅林却觉得他在通过自己，看向更为遥远的地方，“命中注定，永恒之王会在剑栏迎来他的末日，之后陷入沉睡，在阿瓦隆等待着再度归来的那一天——阿尔比恩再次陷入危难之际，他的崛起之时。”  
  
刹那间，梅林又看见了那可怖的画面，又感受到木头粗糙湿滑的触感，冰冷刺骨的湖水。过于强烈的情绪冲击着尚未痊愈的虚弱身体，引得他眼前一阵阵发黑。  
  
“但是，艾莫瑞斯。”先知的声音郑重而轻柔，将梅林从痛苦的迷雾中拽了出来，“就从昨天开始，我已经不能够再预见未来了。”  
  
梅林还没缓过神来，呆了一呆：“什么意思？”  
  
“我已经不能够再看见未来会发生什么事情了。尼雅德水晶拒绝向我展示未来，始终都是一团迷雾。”先知说，目光深邃遥远，尔后锁定在梅林身上，“我想说不定，命运已经发生了改变。”  
  
“要是真像你说的那样该多好。”  
  
“别丧失希望，孩子。”这是先知第一次叫他“孩子”，说来还有点怪异，毕竟先知也没比他大多少，“你所做的一举一动都与未来息息相关，那么已然既定的命运，也并非没有改变的可能。”  
  
梅林应了下来，急促的心跳这才稍稍平缓。他低头端详着自己的手，它们灵巧白晰，完全没有主人曾在生死之间走过一遭的痕迹。  
  
“所以说，我没死，只是因为我抵抗住了幻境吗？我以为树精一定要拿走些什么的。”  
  
先知有些犹豫。  
  
“它们的确拿走了些什么。事实上，这就是我来的另外一个原因。 ”先知在口袋里翻找着，取出了一片皱巴巴的羊皮纸。梅林接过它，困惑地展开，心中却猛然一沉。  
  
  
  
_艾莫瑞斯：  
  
我期待着你们即将建立你的新时代——那是值得一个人为之赴死的东西。  
  
我很抱歉一路曾多有冒犯。  
  
  
  
埃利厄斯  
_  
  
  
梅林这才意识到，自他醒来之后，埃利厄斯就不见踪影。他一直以为那个德鲁伊人大概只是不愿意见到他。  
  
“我——他做了什么？”他问，握着纸条的手微微颤抖。  
  
“血契，一门已经被禁用的黑魔法。以血为媒，将两个人的灵魂彻底绑在一起，又名魂契之咒。他把你的灵魂绑缚到了亚瑟的灵魂之上，这样只要他还活着，你就不会死。”  
  
梅林脑海中忽然浮现出一个夜晚。 _光芒大盛的圣木、一把镶着红宝石的短剑、蜿蜒在血槽里的鲜血。_ 原来如此。  
  
“有了血契的干扰，树精不得不再做选择。是啊，交易的法则规定它们必须索取一些东西。”先知说，略微停顿，“而血契因为是黑魔法，总是代价高昂......”  
  
他犹豫了一下。  
  
“你不用自责。其实自从他的所有家人都被杀死之后，埃利厄斯一直都……”  
  
“不是那样的，”梅林说，语气忽然激烈起来，“他不该——没有人就应该为另一个人献出生命。我从没有想要让他为我牺牲。我——”  
  
先知轻轻叹气：“有时候你没法拒绝一些事情。”  
  
纸条在他手中，似是重如千钧。梅林向后靠进了椅子里：“那让我感觉就像是我杀死了他。”  
  
“这是他自己的选择，艾莫瑞斯。你没有做错任何事情。”  
  
知道这一点丝毫不会减缓他内心的自责。过了一会儿，梅林才稍微缓了过来，问道：“那树精究竟拿走了什么？”  
  
“……告诉我，你是不是从没想过’艾莫瑞斯’这个名字背后的含义？”  
  
梅林困惑地摇头。  
  
“在德鲁伊人的语言里，它代表着’永生’。”  
  
即便早有准备，梅林还是瞪大了眼睛。  
  
先知瞧着他，有些被逗乐了：“寻常人听说自己是永生的时候，通常可不是这个反应。”  
  
“从来没人告诉过我。”梅林说，仍然难以置信，事实上，他有些头晕目眩了。  
  
“当然啦，永生对你来说只是曾经了。”先知揶揄，“没错，这就是树精带走的、作为代价的东西，如果你仍在困惑的话。”  
  
梅林思索着，克制不住松了口气：“如果是这样的话，我猜我倒是欠了树精一句谢谢呢。”说完他转过了脸，觉得自己在先知眼中一定更加不可理喻了。然而当他终于忍不住偷偷抬头的时候，德鲁伊人脸上却是了然的意料之中的表情。  
  
“你的确非常特殊，艾莫瑞斯。”他说，“法力高强的人，通常没有不也渴求永恒的生命的。而你……”  
  
他没有说下去，敬佩之情却流露其中。梅林低下了头。  
  
“我都没法对埃利厄斯亲口道谢。”他的声音悄不可闻。  
  
“别难过，孩子。虽然他现在已经不在了，但他是怀着这样的认知死去的——他知道你们将会建立起一个和平、自由的世界。在那里，人们将不再惧怕魔法。”  
  
先知站起身，又走近了几步：“晚上正好有庆祝的宴会，不知我们是否有这样的荣幸，请你和你的国王也一并留下来参加？会很有趣的。你们可以等明天再启程回去。”  
  
“我乐意之至。”梅林真诚地说，“不过亚瑟——”  
  
他正说着，帐篷的帘子微微一动，亚瑟就走了进来。  
  
他穿着一件边缘有一圈雪白软毛的藏青色斗篷，漂亮夺目的金发间缀着晶莹雪花，看着如同冰雕雪砌一般，带着清冽凉意。而他的脸颊虽然没多少血色，却仍比之前每一天加起来都要更充满生机。  
  
先知用同样的邀请迎接了他，梅林本以为他也会毫不犹豫答应下来，却看到亚瑟局促而犹豫的表情。  
  
“你不愿意吗？”先知温和地问。  
  
亚瑟看着他，露出了近乎愧疚的痛苦神色，让他忽然间看上去不可思议地年轻，像个十六七岁的做错了事情的孩子。  
  
梅林隐约知道了他会说什么。  
  
“不，我当然愿意，这会是我的荣幸，只是......”他踌躇着，有一刻几乎没法直视先知的双眼，半晌才鼓起勇气般抬起头，声音很轻，却十分坚定，“我想为我曾经的所作所为道歉。我……我曾经也被偏见和无知蒙蔽了双眼，犯下罪行，谋害了无数无辜的德鲁伊人的性命。”  
  
“我知道已经发生的事情无法改变，因此这之后不会有哪一天，我不为此感到羞愧且悔恨。”他顿了一顿，又低声说：“但我如今身为国王，我能保证，从今往后，德鲁伊人将得到应有的保护和尊重。我将竭尽全力来确保这一点。”  
  
有好长一段时间里，先知没有说话。亚瑟看着他的目光微微惶恐，像是害怕德鲁伊人会拒绝他似的。而梅林不合时宜地想着，这就是为什么这片土地上千千万万的人都敬爱着这位年轻的国王，心甘情愿为他赴汤蹈火，在所不辞。  
  
等先知终于开口的时候，他的声音有些奇异的震动：“我们都已经原谅了你。”  
  
亚瑟垂下了眼睛。  
  
“你们不应该原谅的。”他低声说。  
  
先知注视着他。明亮烛光照耀在他眉间，从德鲁伊人的眼睛里，梅林看到了希望——曾经在许多年前被乌瑟·潘德拉贡的偏执与怒火几乎屠戮殆尽了的希望，此刻重回了多少人的眼底。  
  
“你有一颗高尚而善良的心，亚瑟·潘德拉贡。”先知低声说，虔敬地微微颔首，“为此，你当然会得到宽恕。”  
  
“谢谢您。”亚瑟轻声说。先知摇了摇头，温和地笑了。  
  
“请务必留下来参加宴会吧。我们的人都十分想见一见你们。”  
  
这一回亚瑟终于答应了。先知又一次谢过他们，这才掀起帘子离去了。  
  
  
  
  
  
宴会比梅林想象得还要盛大。树梢上挂满了色彩缤纷的旗帜，在魔法的帮助下（很大一部分功劳都是梅林的），天上飘落的细雪在落入这片空地时就减缓了速度，像珍珠碎片似的轻柔降落，反倒增添了气氛。德鲁伊人将平时炊事用的火堆围起了一个圈，火光时不时会变成各种各样的动物，大多是熊、渡鸦或是天鹅，也有几个调皮的青年把面前的火焰变成龙的形状，只是他们的魔法都还不很纯熟，变出的火龙总是像喝醉了的大型蜥蜴。  
  
所有人都坐好以后，先知开始诵读长长的致辞。梅林心不在焉地听着，因此他的名字忽然被提到的时候，他吓了好大一跳。  
  
“我们有幸邀请到了艾莫瑞斯。”他说，人群发出低低的惊呼声，窃窃私语起来，“纵然我们都曾从那个众所周知的预言中窥见他的模样，我相信，当你们真正看到他的时候，会发现他比传说中所描绘的还要伟大。”  
  
他说到这里，示意梅林上去。梅林对此始料未及，有些手足无措的，下意识转过头去看亚瑟。  
  
亚瑟伸手推了推他，眼睛里是一抹顽皮的光。梅林却看到了更深处掩藏的骄傲之情。他心头一跳，忽然间有了勇气走上前去。  
  
“所向披靡的魔法并不少见，重要的却是如何使用它。而艾莫瑞斯，”先知的声音低沉郑重，“正是因此才与众不同。”  
  
“无数人都用魔法来破坏和伤害，”他说着，指尖一动，眼前空气里就腾起一捧一看就可以摧毁一切的火苗，“却鲜少有人知道，魔法也可以创造出美丽的生命。”  
  
他轻轻拍了拍梅林的肩膀。突然间懂得了他要做什么，梅林抬起手，眼中划过金光，深沉的魔法涌上指尖。  
  
时间像是突然减缓了速度。有窸窣的、破土而出声音，眼前的雪地里骤然拔地而起两株冬青。在漫天细雪里，那两株植物缓慢地抽条生长、舒展枝叶，直至苍翠扶疏。  
  
簇附枝叶的鲜红浆果下，忽地飞出了两只蓝莹莹的蝴蝶，在月光下翩跹而起。而梅林看到所有人注视着尚带着露水的冬青叶片，注视着从土壤里蓦然生出的生命——如此鲜活而灵动。惊叹浮现在他们眼底。  
  
“而这才应该是魔法本来的用途。这才是魔法的本质。这才是人们所需要看到的。有朝一日，他们会看到魔法也可以如此美丽，而不是只意味着伤害与破坏。”  
  
赞叹声里，梅林不由自主地去寻找亚瑟的眼睛。而他只看了一眼，心脏就砰砰地跳了起来。  
  
先知随后念起复杂的咒语，地上的积雪就像云堆似的一捧捧浮到半空，梅林起先不明就里，好奇地盯着看，过了会儿忽然发现有什么东西拍打着透明的翅膀落进了一处雪堆里，之后又看到了另一个。  
  
他询问了坐在身边的一位德鲁伊青年——对方在看到他的时候激动地红了脸——才知道这竟然是某种游戏。而他刚刚看到的生物则是精灵，他们会飞进不同的雪堆里，和其余雪堆里事先放置好的精灵玩偶混淆起来。梅林非常怀疑他发现的那位是个真的，因为当他去拨弄云絮似的雪的时候，那个长着尖耳、头戴尖顶帽的小精灵试图咬掉他的手指。  
  
火堆围成的圆圈中央是合着轴管与三弦琴的低柔乐声起舞的德鲁伊青年，澄澈乐声滚动在月光里，像闪闪发亮的小溪一样美妙。有几个热情的德鲁伊女孩也对梅林盛情邀约，梅林不得不以身体抱恙为由才逃过一劫。他生怕再继续下去这个借口也要站不住脚，于是偷偷溜去了远离人声的另一边，去看那几个德鲁伊小孩子。  
  
他们在堆满积雪的地上打闹嬉戏，魔法肆意于指尖迸发，形成一朵朵小小的花火。而梅林看着看着，只觉眼眶酸涩，脑海里浮现出他被迫躲躲藏藏的童年。而一想到今后，等到卡美洛特解除了禁令，又有多少德鲁伊人的孩子再也不需要被迫经历他所经历的，他又高兴起来。  
  
身旁雪地发出轻响，他回过头，看到亚瑟系着斗篷，也来到他身边。他也花了一会儿，和梅林一并注视着那些孩童，注视着魔法在空气中留下的美丽痕迹。  
  
他想必是看到了梅林唇角的微笑，因为他感到亚瑟轻声问：“是什么让你这么高兴？”  
  
“我只是想到，等到魔法不再是禁忌，还会有很多很多这样的孩子，无须再活在恐惧之中了，”他说，“有多少人终于自由了。”  
  
有那么一会儿，亚瑟的眼睛微微惊奇地看着他，只消片刻就骤然柔和下来。  
  
“最重要的是，你自由了。”  
  
梅林看着他，终于克制不住笑了。二十余年来的隐忍桎梏缓慢地烟消云散，激得他眼眶发热。  
  
他在一块石头上坐了下来，招了招手，那些孩子们就在他腿边围成一堆。  
  
“我说的是身体还没恢复好，你又用了什么借口啊？”梅林问，他正在用魔法把那些孩子的斗篷颜色变来变去。  
  
“我说我要来照顾你。”亚瑟笑了。  
  
梅林有点脸红了：“我不需要。”  
  
“你也不是真的身体不适啊。”他的声音戏谑。  
  
不知道是不是日久年深的习惯，在感到亚瑟注视着他的时候，他下意识还是收了手，停下了做到一半的魔法。直到那个小女孩不满地拉扯着他的衣角，他在回过神来，又忍不住看了亚瑟一眼。  
  
“你不需要问过我的同意。”他的国王用温和的声音说。梅林低低应了一声，这才继续挥动了几下手指，变出几朵不会融化的雪花，夹在女孩的鬓发里。他心不在焉地想着自己在亚瑟眼中会是什么模样，是不是还是傻乎乎的，还是和他的魔法一样，灵动而叫人赞叹。他心跳又加快起来。  
  
过了一会儿，他感到亚瑟还是动也没动，不由得问：“你不想去跳舞吗？”  
  
“我还是更愿意留在这照顾你。”  
  
“即便我并不真的需要你照顾？”梅林也忍不住被逗乐了。  
  
“没错。”  
  
心满意足的女孩子蹦蹦跳跳地逃开了，梅林注视着对面的人，感觉方才饮下的酒此刻才开始蒸腾起来，浑身都充满一种久违的、暖融融的甜蜜。  
  
亚瑟的眼睛在夜色里像启明星一般粲然，数不清的雪花落在他们身边，像天上摇落下了无数星辰。  
  
“我从一开始就知道，你身上有某种特质，我却说不上来是什么。”他声音低柔，透着岁月的回声，“现在我终于知道了。”  
  
梅林感到心头被难以名状的东西抓住了，他微微战栗起来，却是因为纯然的快乐：“那现在你知道了，你觉得它怎么样？”  
  
亚瑟看着他，伸手温柔地抬起他的下颌，像他们初见时那般细细端详着他。  
  
“很美。”他最终说，接着就拉近他们之间的距离，拥住梅林，跟他交换了一个吻。  
  
他们分开的时候，梅林仍然因心底过于强烈的情绪而忍不住微微发抖。有一片雪花正好落在了亚瑟金色的睫毛上，那场景过于美丽，梅林连呼吸都要屏住了。过了半晌，他轻轻拉过亚瑟的双手，将它们拢在一起，吻了吻他的指尖。  
  
他听到意料之中的惊呼声，微微笑了：“满意了，陛下？”  
  
亚瑟有些微微脸红了：“我又不是那些你随便打发的小孩子。”  
  
但梅林只是继续微笑，直到亚瑟惊奇地低下头去，慢慢张开手。在他掌心，是一只火光凝成的小龙，有着尖尖的翅膀和细巧的颚。它两只小爪子抓着亚瑟的手指，张口喷出一口闪着星星的气。  
  
三弦琴柔软低哑的吟奏声忽然变得朦胧而遥远，梅林望向山的那一边，惊觉漆黑天幕下，不知何时已是夜雪初霁。漫天星辰像是洗净后的灯盏，于黑沉中摇曳生光。他坐在那块凸起的石头上，静静眺望着，直到拂晓的第一缕曙光莅临圣白山。梅林熠熠明光里稍稍转过头去，看向他的国王。  
  
火光闪耀着，有那么一刹，亚瑟的眼睛也被照耀成了灿烂的金色。梅林看着他掌心的小龙，似乎看见了未来的岁月，看见了他和亚瑟会共同建立的王国，看见了他们会一同创造的时代——阿尔比恩的时代。  
  


 

 

 

 

**Epilogue 两个月后**

  
  
清晨的第一缕曦光洒进卡美洛特国王的房间里时，梅林仍陷在过分柔软的床垫里不肯动弹。两个月的时间足以让他习惯从这张床上醒来的感受，以及每天睡着前环绕在周身的、前所未有的亲密与安心。  
  
他意犹未尽地沉浸在柔软的床单与被子所带来的温暖里，床帘就被毫不客气地拉开了，刺眼的阳光顿时洒了满脸。梅林咕哝了一声，在睡梦中翻了个身，从旁边抢来一个枕头盖在了脑袋上。  
  
“梅林。”有谁在叫他，声音起先是戏谑而温柔的，有什么人在逗弄他一般戳了戳他；尔后就变得恼火起来。  
  
“梅林！”  
  
这一下足以让梅林惊得一跳，睡眼惺忪地揉着头发。  
  
“谢天谢地，梅林，你总算醒了。我差点就要去取水桶来了。”如果不是声音里过于明显的笑意，这句责备或许还能更有威严些的。  
  
梅林揉着眼睛，半天才清醒过来。他有点惊讶地发现亚瑟已经穿戴整齐，晨光熹微里，他长长的披风在脚边轻柔拂动，外衣和长袍皆是一尘不染。  
  
“也不想想是谁昨天把我折腾到后半夜。”梅林靠在一堆枕头里，也笑了。  
  
这是实话，今天梅林起不来的原因，就是头天晚上亚瑟非要缠着他让他把差不多所知道的所有魔法都挨个演示了一遍，等到他已经困得睡眼惺忪的时候还是不依不饶，直到梅林意识模糊的时候差点烧掉床柱，弄出的动静大得惊动了巡逻中的莱昂骑士，才肯放他去睡觉。  
  
亚瑟的脸上有可疑的红晕，但是他没有屈尊反驳。  
  
“我不懂，既然你自己完全应付得来，”梅林冲着那身衣服示意，“何苦还来打扰你可怜的仆人呢？”  
  
“可怜的仆——”亚瑟吸了口气，“梅林，别告诉我你忘了今天是什么日子。”  
  
“嗯哼。”梅林此时已经清醒了过来，却忍不住想要逗一逗他，作为自己被毫不客气叫醒的报复。  
  
“我的上帝啊，你真的忘记了。”亚瑟难以置信地说，手里的枕头顷刻间朝着梅林的脸不偏不倚地砸了过来，而梅林眼睛一闪，枕头就拐了个弯飞向房间的另一边，“再提醒我一遍，我到底是怎么鬼迷心窍就封你为宫廷法师了的？”  
  
“因为你终于厌倦了对我呼来喝去，打算用另一个方式压榨我了？”梅林心情极好地从床上跳了下来；地板被阳光烤得暖暖的。看到亚瑟还是一副愤慨的样子，他忍不住笑了。  
  
“说得好像我能忘得了似的。”他温柔地说，然后在日光如瀑里，走上前去吻了吻他的国王。  
  
他到现在还记得半个月前的那天——那天清早也和现在这样，亚瑟早早地穿戴整齐，却只为了在梅林倒水的时候告诉他，他要在今天解除魔法禁令。梅林毫无防备地摔了水壶。紧接着，亚瑟握着他的手，说了好一番真诚又令人印象深刻的话——不，梅林不会承认他听得还是没忍住湿了眼眶，被亚瑟拥进怀里安抚了好久。  
  
那一天随后，亚瑟就在晨间议会上宣布了他的提议，同时将梅林封为卡美洛特第一位宫廷法师。梅林始终记得那一天的情形，亚瑟亲自邀请他坐在圆桌里他的右边，骑士们带着或是敬畏或是惊奇的目光看着他。盖乌斯眼睛里的慰藉与骄傲令梅林至今想起那一幕，都忍不住又要泪盈于睫。  
  
亚瑟不同意草草举行册封仪式，就一直拖到了半个月后的今天。想起当时的情景，梅林仍是忍不住稍稍笑了出来：“我还是不敢相信你趁着我睡觉的时候就把我偷偷解雇了。”  
  
“升职，梅林。是升职。你不知道我忍了有多久了，你那糟糕透了的服务对我来说跟酷刑差不多。”  
  
亚瑟的声音埋在衣柜里，模糊不清。过了一会儿他转过了身，手里是一件美丽的织物。那是一件飘飘摆摆的长袍，做工精良的深蓝色底料，上面织绣着银月星辰，像把整个夜空都穿在了身上。梅林看着看着，眼前又模糊起来。  
  
“好啦，好啦。”亚瑟看到他的表情，伸手揉了揉他的头发，将衣服小心地铺在床上。“我要去准备仪式相关的事情了，你一个人可以吗......？”  
  
梅林忍住汹涌的情绪，调笑道：“不是每个人都像你一样毫无生活自理能力的，陛下。”  
  
亚瑟出乎意料地没有生气，而是在他唇上又啄了一下，才离开房间。  
  
而无论梅林准备多久，都无法预见到接下来的一切。当他站在紧闭的大门外，听着远处城堡外管风琴奏响的美妙乐声，和正殿里隐隐传来的亚瑟的声音，还是忍不住心如擂鼓。他又检查了几遍仪容，第无数次掸去雪白罩衫和深蓝长袍上不存在的灰尘，他的黑色长靴锃亮得都能当镜子了。天哪，如果他以前对待亚瑟的靴子能有此刻一半认真的话，他也不会总是被亚瑟骂了——  
  
他的胡思乱想在大门缓缓向里洞开的那一刻戛然而止。梅林抹了把额头上的涔涔冷汗，脚步不稳地走向长长的深红地毯。说来也奇怪，在他走上地毯，抬起头，正巧迎上亚瑟在正殿那一头注视着他的灼灼目光时，他忽然就平静了下来。  
  
他从来没意识到大殿通向王座的路竟然有这么长，长长花窗里有明光披拂垂泄，看不见的微风吹起悬挂的潘德拉贡旗帜，在梅林眼中模糊成烈火一样的颜色。身边两侧人群的目光都仿佛有形似的扎在背后，梅林的眼中却只剩下一个人。  
  
亚瑟站在王座前，就和梅林当时潜入他意识时所看到的一样，披风如流水般垂落，王冠不比他本人那般明亮且金光熠熠，好似能灼痛人的眼睛。和那时不同的是，亚瑟脸上带着一个庄重的笑容，肃穆的眼神在扫向梅林的时候，骤然如雪融化般温和下来。  
  
梅林缓慢地、一步一步地走着，恍惚地听到人群里窃窃私语的声音，魔法如同被点燃一般在体内嗡嗡作响。终于，他走到了亚瑟身前，郑重其事又无比虔敬地跪了下来。  
  
他仰头看着他的王。炽亮燃烧的烛火里，亚瑟的眼睛宛如初初化冻的湖泊，蓝得不可思议。梅林望着他，恍惚地觉得，他似乎是从出生起，就在等待着这一刻似的。  
  
他隐约看到亚瑟展开卷轴，紧接着国王的声音就在偌大的正殿里清晰地响起。  
  
“……你愿意庄严承诺，在此宣誓效忠，并在未来只将你的魔法用以帮助卡美洛特，以及她的人民吗？”  
  
“我在此庄严承诺。”  
  
“你愿意以公正和慈悲之心行驶你的职权，并永不违背除恶扬善的原则吗？”  
  
“我愿意。”  
  
梅林听到卷轴被放下的声音，窸窣如羽毛坠地。灿烂辉光洒落满地，他眼眶生疼，似是又要流泪一般。  
  
“那么，以神圣法律所赋予我的权利，我宣布，你此后即为卡美洛特的宫廷法师。”  
  
那一刻光阴静止，整个世界都刹那间被归于静寂。梅林看见眼前的空气中猛然腾起的金色焰火，看见遥远天际下苍茫山脉与广袤平原，有长风吹彻，拂开暗雪长云。他听见有巨大齿轮于某处铿然转响的声音，整个阿尔比恩的美丽土地，都刹那间焕出灿烂金光。  
  
他在令人窒息的震颤里，看到亚瑟从乔弗里手里捧着的天鹅绒软垫上捧起象征着无上法力的银色花冠，郑重地戴在他头上，又一手递过镶着金色鹞鹰的权杖。而梅林颤抖着仰起头去，清楚地看见亚瑟眼底毫无掩饰的骄傲与深情，像拂晓的明光，彻底照亮了过去那么多年里被迫隐藏的岁月。  
  
亚瑟忽然低下头来，深深地凝视着他。  
  
“我希望此后，你可以一如既往，勇敢、忠诚、善良直到最后一刻。”  
  
梅林呼吸一滞，有什么在心底泉涌而出，盖过了身后响彻正殿的欢呼声。亚瑟亲自朝他伸出手，他的眼睛灿若晨星，又载满深情。于是梅林知道，他即将说的话是只说给他一个人听的。  
  
“我希望你，永远是你。”  
  
声音夹杂在震耳欲聋的欢呼声里，却仍如同烧得最炽烈的流星，自他们之间的上空划过。握着他的手猛然使力，梅林便任由自己被他的王轻轻扶起，走上一级台阶，站在他的身侧。  
  
数不清的庆贺声从身边划过，而他却只能听见亚瑟的呼吸声，略微急促，却如山泉般绵长。越过欢呼雀跃的人群和猎猎飘展的旗帜，越过管风琴与轴管响遏行云的乐声，他恍然听见另一个声音。  
  
那是自他抵达卡美洛特的第一天里就在呼唤着他的，命运的声音。  
  
  
  
  
  
梅林以仆人的身份参加过无数次卡美洛特的晚宴，这却是第一次他得以和亚瑟坐在一起，一同享受宴会里的觥筹交错。有史以来的第一次，喜悦将他冲得微微晕眩；有史以来的第一次，他意识到无论等待着他的命运是什么，他或许都不再需要一个人承担。  
  
宴会进行到一半，梅林偷偷瞥了亚瑟一眼。亚瑟今晚穿着深棕色的罩衫，披着崭新的、一尘不染的红绒披风，烛火掩映下，整个人好似在发光一般。而梅林盯着他，却只能想起典礼上，他在满室金辉里，珍重而满怀温柔地注视着他的样子。  
  
他忽然就渴望些和他独处的时候。亚瑟好像感受到了他的心情似的，转过了头。  
  
“你累了？”他温和地问。  
  
梅林怀着歉意点了点头，亚瑟却没有责怪他，而是紧跟着站了起来。他简单吩咐了几句让大家不必管他，继续享受宴会之后，就转过头对梅林说：“来吧，我正好带你去看看你的房间。”  
  
“我的房间？”梅林跟着他走进走廊里，好奇地问。  
  
“是啊，你不会以为你还要住在你原来的地方吧？”亚瑟戏谑地反问。他们走上楼梯，穿过燃着火把的拐角，梅林发现这条路似乎有点熟悉。  
  
就在他忍不住要说出疑问的时候，亚瑟停了下来。梅林顷刻间就认出了这个房间——雕刻着常春藤纹饰的门，门把上镶嵌着飞鸟与百合花的浮刻。乌瑟生前的时候，门前总是有人把守。  
  
亚瑟推开了门，梅林抬起头，猝不及防看到墙上的画像。  
  
即便他不曾在某个春日和亚瑟一起走进深林里摩高斯的城堡，他也绝不会认不出画像里的人。不光是那不容错认的金发和蓝眼睛，还有那沉静高贵的气质，庄重中透着温柔。  
  
那是已故的伊格莱茵王后。  
  
“亚瑟，”恍然明白过来这曾是谁的房间，梅林连声音都不稳了，“我—我不能——这太——”  
  
“你能。”亚瑟不容拒绝地说，将门又打开了些，梅林不得不走进去。屋里的陈设显然被修葺打扫过一番，虽然样式老旧，却光洁如新。他走向桌子，伸手抚摸着那上面精致的刻雕，指尖微微颤抖。  
  
“我——呃，”亚瑟咳嗽了一下，似乎有些不自在，“我父亲生前一直会派人定期打扫这个房间，并且明令禁止任何人踏入。所以直到我继位之后，我才有机会进来看一看。我果然猜得没错。”他顿了顿，“我后来想，与其让它空置着，不如还是继续发挥作用。所以我就派人简单修整了一下，搬走了一些已经破旧到不堪其用的陈设......”  
  
“亚瑟，我——这是你母亲的房间——”  
  
“曾经是。”亚瑟纠正道，“你尽管住下吧，我——我相信我母亲也会同意的。除了你，我不想让第二个人住在这个房间里。”他的目光赤诚而温柔，像暗夜星辰般闪闪发亮。  
  
梅林望向画像里的女人。他忽然看出来，亚瑟从他母亲身上继承的不仅仅是美丽的金发碧眼，还有她的心。他慈悲而温柔，一如眼前隔着蒙了灰的油画布注视着他们的目光。  
  
“谢谢你。”梅林低声说。  
  
“不客气。”亚瑟看到他接受了，似是松了口气。他半晌也抬起头去注视着母亲的肖像，眼睛里渐渐浮出平日隐藏至深的失落。那是一种时间无法抚平的痛苦，梅林的心都揪在了一起。  
  
“我时常在想我是不是很像她，我是说，除了外貌之外。”他听到亚瑟低低的声音，像黑夜里一缕过于怅然的风，”我在想如果她还活着，会不会以我为傲......”  
  
“当然了，她当然为你骄傲，永远不要怀疑这一点。”梅林上前了一步，终是忍不住伸手拥住他，感到亚瑟将脑袋埋在他肩膀处，也默许了自己这片刻的脆弱，“你有你母亲的心，亚瑟，而如果她可以看见今天发生的这一切——....我想不出她会有多么开心。”  
  
亚瑟没有说话，只是默然地搂紧了他，好像梅林是这沉浮的悲伤里唯一固定住他的锚。半晌他放开了梅林，转过身去擦了擦脸颊。  
  
“走吧。”他轻声说，最后一次看了看画像里的人。梅林没有问为什么才领他来到他的房间就要他跟他走，只是不发一言地跟上了。  
  
一天都在各种典礼、会议和宴会之间徘徊，梅林到了这一刻才意识到他有多么疲倦。亚瑟的床在这时候看起来格外亲切了，他用剩余的力气脱去了外袍与鞋袜，忽视亚瑟的无理要求（“过来帮我解开披风，梅林，不然别想睡在这里”），就把自己扔进被子里倒头就睡。  
  
他以为他能一下子睡到日上三竿，醒来的时候，房间里却黑蒙蒙的一片。梅林指尖一动，一簇火光已经跃了起来，悬浮在床帐顶部。借着朦胧微光，他转过头，就发现亚瑟靠坐在床上，静静地凝视着他，像是已经凝视了很久很久。  
  
“你在看什么呢？”梅林看着他，半晌露出一个睡意迷蒙的微笑。  
  
亚瑟没有说话，只是伸出手，轻轻拂开他的一绺额发。 火光流转里，他漂亮的轮廓被镀上了一层金边，美丽耀眼得不可思议。他的金发乱糟糟的，嘴唇发红，梅林忍不住沿着他精致的下颌线条轻轻摩挲，只觉心如擂鼓。

在他能反应过来之前，亚瑟已经倾身过来，就着倾落的烛光，猛地吻住了他。

有什么压抑沉淀了太久的东西，顷刻间喷薄而出；却如山间泉水般，绵长温柔。

纵然已经有过无数次，梅林却每次都依旧沉溺于和亚瑟亲吻时的感受，那是他所能想象到的最美妙的事情。像灵魂的再次连结，世界上刹那间只剩下他们两个人。他浑身战栗，从床上稍稍弓起身，搂住了亚瑟，手指带着无限眷恋轻轻抚摸着柔软的金发。

“亚瑟，”他轻声说，摸了摸他的脸颊；悬着的火光颤动了一下，“你是想……？”

亚瑟没有回答，只是低下头来吻他。“来吧，梅林。我也想要。”他在亲吻的间隙间低说，伸手开始去解上衣的系带。梅林按住他的手摇了摇头，眼瞳一闪，已经省去了剩下的力气。亚瑟没料到这个，略微惊奇地看着他。

“当法师也是有便利之处的。”梅林小声说，然后扑过去吻他，吞下他戏谑的笑声。

有那样一瞬，梅林没有动作，只是跪坐在床上，用这片刻好好地凝视着亚瑟。火光从他洁白的肌肤上舔过，映成一片漂亮夺目的金色；他的眉眼藏在阴影里，眼睛却深邃明亮，只注视着他一个人。梅林猛然被一阵前所未有的感觉击中了，头晕目眩，这才忽然意识到将要发生什么。

“梅林，”他被不满地拉了一下， “你的国王在等着呢。”

他在亚瑟柔软的嘴唇上轻轻一吻，紧接着就辗转而下，吻过脆弱的喉咙、宛如雕刻的锁骨，虔敬地吻过每一寸白皙精致的肌肤。他抚过每一条狰狞的伤痕，就听到亚瑟哽咽似的喘息，心中灼痛。吻紧跟着庄重落下，化成绵密爱抚，熨帖走那里曾有过的苦痛。

烛火摇曳，而梅林在金红交织的辉光里，恍然又看见数不清的画面自脑海中闪过。有蓝莹莹的蝴蝶翩跹而起，星川披垂，霜雪在清冷月光里，从枝头簇簇而落。

亚瑟的眼睛就和那时一样，饱含深情地凝视着他。他望着梅林的样子就好像他是这世间唯一珍贵的东西，好像他是在他蔓延到如今的生命里，最为美好的存在。那目光叫梅林光是看着，就险些掉下泪来。

“亚瑟。”他低低地唤着他；声音若是有形，早已泛起燃烧似的金光。

梅林的手犹豫一阵，探到下方轻轻握住了他。亚瑟呼吸一滞，浑身都轻颤了一下。

梅林安抚地亲着他，直到他急促不安的呼吸平静下来，才不紧不慢地开始动作。温柔的、不疾不徐的上下移动，来回磨蹭间，指尖迸射出魔法的细微金光，从顶端灼烫纤薄的皮肤上划过。亚瑟的呼吸蓦然急促起来，一阵无助地发抖，却微微弓起身，迎向梅林的抚触。

枕套微微作响，梅林听到床头柜的开阖声，一个瓶子被塞进了手里。

“亚瑟，”梅林差点没握住它，“你——你确定吗......？”

亚瑟没有说话，却伸手来握住了梅林的手腕，催促地向下按了按。梅林旋开了盖子，散发着迷迭香气味的液体滴落指间，凉得他一个哆嗦。

“如果觉得太过了，就告诉我。”他轻声说，在亚瑟额头上温柔地吻了一下。

亚瑟的手指来到他头发里，像是在让他放心一般揉了揉。“我相信你，梅林。”他轻声说。简单的几个词却在梅林心中留下雷鸣似的回响，心底一阵激荡。

他悄悄地催动魔法，让那液体温暖起来，在柔软的地方稍稍拨弄一阵，温柔地探了进去。

亚瑟呼吸一顿，低低呻吟了一声，搂紧了梅林的脖子。梅林安抚地亲了亲他，直到最初艰涩痛楚的感觉淡去，才继续缓缓深入。只是想到这是亚瑟——一直那么骄傲又难以接近的亚瑟——在允许他做这样的事情，梅林就感到心底有什么脆弱又难以名状的东西在缓缓聚拢。

纵然幻想过这样的时刻，等到亲眼看见的时候，他仍是难以抑制住心下的震动。亚瑟躺在一堆金红交加的枕头里，长长的睫毛向上掀起，宛如蝶翼般颤动着，蓝眼睛略微失神地睁大，却仍然盛满的都是毫无保留的信任。

梅林伸手去轻抚他的头发，感到亚瑟轻颤着贴向了他的触碰。恍惚地，他想或许亚瑟也一直在渴求期盼着这样的时刻，等待着终于可以将自己交付给唯一信任的那个人。紧缚于身的盔甲片片崩落，将脆弱全数袒露，却不必担心对方会借此伤害他。

梅林就着这个姿势俯身去吻他，以此封住快要倾落于唇间的喃喃誓言。 _ 别怕。我会保护你的。我不会让任何人伤害你。 _ 指尖的动作如同爱抚般更加轻柔，适时地稍稍深入又屈起，滑过某个地方的时候，他感到亚瑟骤然一抖，发出了低低的呜咽声。

“嘘，”梅林安慰地用拇指抚过他柔软的嘴唇，直到它们柔顺地张开，“没事的。放松就好。”他又加进几根手指，在那处地方反复揉按着，直到亚瑟颤抖的呼吸都化成了啜泣，所有隐忍自持都烟消云散。

心念一动，梅林陷在他体内的指尖已经带上了魔法，在灼烫紧致的内里灵巧研磨，向深处摸索进去。亚瑟猛地睁大了眼睛，一声破碎的呻吟已经脱口而出，难以自抑地用力地抓紧了他。

“喜欢吗？”梅林温柔地问，眼中明光一闪，魔法就又改换了角度，刁钻地开始来回顶弄。亚瑟受不住似的呜咽起来，好像光是想到梅林把魔法用在他身上这个念头都能叫他发疯一般。泛着水汽的眼睛里倒映着梅林眼中的金光，映亮了霎时一览无余的沉迷与渴望。

魔法连结处传来阵阵细细的抖动，火热柔软的美妙感觉被放大了无数倍，直迫得梅林也喘息出声。他抽出手指，另一只手穿过腰际将亚瑟拥进臂弯，有那样一会儿，他不急着动作，只是竭尽温存，俯下身深深地亲吻他。

脑海中浮现出他往日假装无谓的倔强，刻意筑起的坚强，那些明明渴求抚慰、却被迫拒人千里的时刻，梅林心中痛楚更烈，爱意愈深；他闭上双眼，喃喃低语在唇齿相依间湮没崩落：

_ 我的王。我的君主——我永远不会离开你。 _

亚瑟想必听见了他说的话，因为有一滴泪水终于从他睁大的眼睛里缓缓滑落。那是梅林这一生见过的最脆弱、也最让人心碎的场景。

他最后吻了吻亚瑟的嘴唇，沉下身，轻微磨蹭了一阵，接着缓缓推进。

亚瑟呜咽了一声，柔软的、有些痛苦的声音，他在控制不住地颤抖。梅林伸手轻轻拂开亚瑟汗湿的刘海，等着他从痛楚中适应过来，眼前却突然间模糊不清。

静谧柔长的空气里，有看不见的火光像上浮起，他隐约意识到自己低下头去亲吻亚瑟，却在唇齿间尝到过于咸涩的味道，过了很久他才意识到他在流泪。他想，或许是他已经绝望了太久，记不清得到是什么感受；又或许直到这一刻，他才终于放任自己相信，眼前这一切都是真实发生了的。

梅林在恍然中抬起头，正巧撞上亚瑟注视着他的眼神。那目光若有实质，想必已经将梅林爱抚了千千万万遍，温柔吻去他这些年所遭遇的每一次痛苦、所遭受的每一条伤痕，蒸干他的孤独，将将深情全数吻进骨血。

梅林就在那样的目光里，情难自禁地又流下泪来。有太长时间里他都在独自咽下所有苦痛，站在阴影里渴望着光明，爱着一个他以为永远不会回应他的爱的人。

而亚瑟在凝视着他，唇角温柔地向上弯起。他抬起手，轻轻拭去了梅林脸颊上的泪水。紧接着，他拉住了梅林的手，拉着它按在自己的心口。

指尖下传来深厚有力的搏动。每一下，梅林都能感受到它的主人对他所怀有的情感，纯澈深沉，好似淬炼过太久的火焰，虽不动声色，却炽烈绵长。

他知道他该动一动，而他却只想要停顿片刻，就只是完全地沉浸在这个认知里——这一刻，当他得以将亚瑟拥在怀中，鲜活而真实。他感到自己贴着亚瑟的发丝喃喃低语：好美。他没说出口的是， _而我是这样爱你。_ 他不觉得他们之间还需要那句话。

过了片刻，他才开始了浅浅的抽送，温柔而悠长。不疾不徐的顶弄，却每一下都让亚瑟呜咽出声，呼吸像是下得过快的夜雨，颤抖中夹着隐约的低泣。梅林拥住他，亲吻着他柔软的金发，克制住想要用魔法变出点什么来笼罩他的冲动，如此世上就再没什么能伤害到他。

他逐渐加快了速度，一下下钉进他体内，是最温柔却不容拒绝的挞伐。亚瑟搂紧了他，勉力压抑的呻吟声破碎得像是快要哭出来。梅林回抱住他，只觉这一生里，还没有哪一刻像现在这样满足。

魔法在他体内悄然低吟，像在经历某种缓慢却彻骨的重生，像终于接受了自出生起就加诸给他的命运，只是它再也不意味着重担，却是最甜蜜的恩赐。

_ “梅林............” _

亚瑟呼唤他名字的方式像一声叹息，而梅林却觉得，这是他从亚瑟那里所听到过的、最近似于“我爱你”的东西。

他浑身一震，就这样到了顶点。

房间里每一支烛火都被骤然擦亮，他在那个瞬间里俯下身，绵长的吻裹挟着他这一生前所未有的赤诚爱慕，全数融化在唇齿相依的瞬间里。“来吧，亚瑟。”他凑在亚瑟耳畔轻柔地说，感到指尖下骤然一颤。

平静下来之后，梅林想要抽出来，但是亚瑟此刻却稍微撅起了嘴，意图求一个吻。还没等梅林欣然俯下身，柔软的嘴唇就凑了上来。梅林捧住他的脸，在深深亲吻他的同时怜惜地轻抚着他的脸颊，感受着指尖下未散去的热度。

他跳下床去取了块软布，无视亚瑟低低的抗议声，蘸了水简单清理了一下。

“你不能直接用魔法吗？”

梅林轻轻笑了：“当然可以，只不过我想自己来。”

亚瑟模糊地应了一声，有几缕金发拂在了眼前，不知是不是错觉，梅林从未见过他这么安静而放松的表情，像是所有重担终于都一并离他而去了。他简单擦了擦之后，丢开了软布，再度伸手抱住了他，满心都是喜悦和柔情。许久，他低头在亚瑟额头上轻轻吻了一下，注视着他逐渐沉沉睡去。  
  
遥远长夜里，依稀传来鸟雀惊起的声音。梅林却又在回想他来到卡美洛特的第一天。  
  
那天，他被告之了一个预言，有关国王与法师、一枚硬币的两面，还有他们终将共同建立的王国。  
  
过去没有哪一天里，他不相信着它最终会成真。却也只有在今天，他真的意识到，他可以亲眼目睹它的到来。  
  
  
**全文完**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和上次局促时匆匆赶完的心情不一样，到了这一刻，其实比起高兴，更多的是“终于写完了”这样的感觉OTL
> 
> 想起最初有这个脑洞的时候，是17年6月底。一晃已经大半年过去了，我也没想到当初那个简单的梗怎么就被我写成了一个名不副实的长篇的。这真的是我写过的最长的东西了，因此缺憾真的也很明显。过于冗长拖沓的节奏，过于简单而逻辑不够严密的剧情，经常重复非常没有新意的描写......
> 
> 因为时间跨度太大，写最后一章的时候，无论如何试图找回去年的感受，都有些力不从心了。这回写出来的，说实话我自己仍然不是特别满意，觉得仍然不够之前的水准。然而.......是的，再不写可能就更难了，可能就真的要坑了。
> 
> 无论如何，我希望能凭自己拙劣的笔触，至少为这个童话一样的故事写下最圆满的结局，描绘出他们万分之一的美好。摇光取自“瑶光之精，至和之珍，彩霞之色，景星之文”。其实它只是一颗星星，但这句诗给我的感觉却是某种灿烂明亮，至为美好的东西，相当贴合我心目中亚瑟与梅林的关系，以及他们脱离开对方独立存在的个体。
> 
> 当初看513的时候，总想着他们理应由更多时间，亲眼看一看那传说里的黄金岁月。所以我希望，至少在故事里，可以给他们一个天长地久。:)


End file.
